


The Sea Horse of Iwatobi

by RyuDanna



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Free! Kink Meme, Friendship, Gen, Haruka is long suffering, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, It's not Free! without comedy and angst, Light Angst, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Running gags straight into the ground, Teenage Drama, Very Wordy Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuDanna/pseuds/RyuDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't like to revisit the past. He's spent more then enough time alone in those waters. </p><p>But since discovering who and what he was swimming for, Haru has also found there's good things here. Wondrous things. Happy memories. Warm emotions. They fill the sea of his mind with life and light.</p><p>And illuminate things he's forgotten. People he's overlooked...like his 2nd cousin who just turned up at his front door.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Prompt and detailed summary in notes)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Tide Dragged In (PART 1)

**Author's Note:**

> From the Free Kink Meme Prompt: So Kaede was an original design before the producers decided to use Rei, as show in this link: 
> 
> http://mabushii-hikari.tumblr.com/post/57834915926/free-tv-animation-guide-book-some-free-side
> 
> He looks like a pretty chill dude, very laid back and a bit Mikoshiba like when he's around Kou. From what we can see, it looked like Kaede was pretty friendly with Haru. It makes me wonder what their relationship would have been like if his character design came into use. But for this scenario, I want Kaede to be Haru's childhood friend before even Makoto or maybe he was second cousin that Haru saw during the summer. I want to see their relationship and how people react to someone acting so chummy with Haru.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Because there is no information besides a few character sketches, most of Kaede's personality and his back story are my own personal interpretations and head canons. I do not claim any of this as official or canon. This is a work of pure fan speculation but I hope it entertains nonetheless. 
> 
> I'm was posting this on Dreamwidth as well but I consider anything I post there a first draft so this version here is more polished and better edited. I can't guarantee the frequency of updates. There's a reference to the 1st Drama CD in this chapter as well.
> 
> _Formally titled "The Otter of Iwatobi"_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **EDITED 2/8/14: To make this easier to read for those who may be turned off by excessively long chapters, I have gone back and split each chapter in half. Basically, every chapter will have 2 acts unless I deem it necessary to break them up further or have them stand on their own. Think of it as a commercial break between segments if you will.**
> 
> **2ND EDIT NOTE 7/29/14: With the start of Season 2 and the reveal of not only Momo's patron animal but also Sosuke's EYE color (yeah, that was the color I always imagined Kaede would have >_>), I went back into the story and edited a few minor detail notes plus a few smaller things that are in keeping with the Japanese academic year (in terms of ages and grades). The title has been changed as well since I've given Kaede a new marine based animal.**

If Kaede was forced to pick one thing, it was the view of the sea from Iwatobi’s Misagozaki Shrine that he always remembered most fondly. Numerous poets had written about it and he could still recall each of those old verses by heart. So he didn’t really need to consult with the journal spread across his lap but he did so anyway. It gave his eyes something to fixate on other then the road. Being trapped on a bus for the last 2 hours of his journey was doing nothing for his dwindling patience or his mounting boredom.

_“In the sea of Iwami. By the cape of Kara. There amid the stones under sea. Grows the deep-sea Miru weed; There along the rocky strand. Grows the sleek sea tangle.” He turned the page and continued on with his quiet musings. “Like the swaying sea tangle. Unresisting would she lie beside me –My wife whom I love with a love. Deep as the miru-growing ocean.”_

Even now, these words had a profound presence in his memory. He had heard them repeated enough in his youth while sitting at the feet of his grandmother as she recited them from memory alone. And each time, the urge to hop on a train to visit Iwatobi became stronger and stronger. Well, today he finally got his chance.

It’d been 5 long years since he’d last laid eyes on Haruka and Kaede found himself wondering how much different (or how very much the same) his second cousin was. So when the bus finally came to a stop, he nearly leapt out of his seat to be the first one off. Kaede was many things but patient was not one of them, especially for things he was excited for. His sneakers slapped against the concrete as he rounded the bus and crossed the only access road in or out of town.

It really hadn’t changed at all since he’d last seen it. Iwatobi was still the same quiet, sleepy harbor town it had always been from the days of his childhood. The houses were still crammed together in mismatched patterns, nestled into the side of forest covered mountain slopes. The footpaths still narrowed unexpectedly or ended completely, creating a maze impossible to navigate for visitors, a hazard for someone like him who had a poor a sense of direction to begin with. The wharfs still lined the sliver of coastal plain running along the wide-open water that brought in the bounty of the sea. The nostalgia was coming back in waves like the rolling waters below.

“I made it! Iwatobi at last!” A smile brightened his features as he took in the sight of the cream colored sand, the rich blue water, the bright early spring sun painting the sky a soft azure dotted with large white cumulus clouds. A breeze from the sea ruffled his clothes and auburn hair as Kaede closed his eyes. It was almost as if the town itself was welcoming him back. “Ah…smell that sea air!”

Kaede took a deep breath to fill his lungs to the brim…and instantly gagged and coughed, nearly doubling over by a sudden foul stench.

“God! What is that smell?!” His eyes teared up as he managed to quell his hacking and spied a cart of fish that had been left out for a little too long being attended to by an old fishmonger. The old man gave Kaede a withering stare to which he could only smile sheepishly. “Er…sorry, old man. My bad!” He responded, waving a hand at him. The fishmonger grunted, turned his back on him and vanished into the attached shop. He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Good job, Kaede. You’ve made a great first impression with the locals.” He stood up straight quickly and shook his head. “Come on. Pull yourself together! What would Haruka say if he saw you?” Kaede smirked before his expression flattened into the placid look of disinterest he’d seen on his older cousin’s face a hundred times before.

“ _Kaede…you’re making a scene. Knock it off or I’m leaving you behind._ ” He chuckled to himself, unable to keep such a serious face. “Oh man! I can’t even mimic his voice with a straight face.” He said to himself, hosting his duffle bag on his shoulder, school bag slung on the other and jogged through the open-air market before him.

Maybe he should buy a welcoming present. He hadn’t had time to shop for one before getting on the bus. It would be the proper thing to do. The only question remained now was what to get him. There were only three things he remembered Haruka liked; water, mackerel, and pineapple.

Oh, and dolphins…or was he simply compared to a dolphin? Great. He couldn’t remember now. And if he showed up with nothing-wait…would he even care? This was Haruka after all. He responded to everything so coolly and casually. So maybe-No!

_No slacking off, Kaede! You are going to get a present for your cousin and that’s final! So pick something already!_

And that’s when he saw it. Kaede’s eyes lit up.

“Perfect!”

Boy, was Haruka ever going to be surprised.

* * *

 It seemed someone else had beaten Kaede to the punch, however, because Haruka was already surprised. Makoto, Kou, and Nagisa had shown up unexpectedly at his doorstep.

“Good morning, Haru-chan!” Nagisa chimed with smile made of pure sunshine. “Here, we brought you this!” A box of bakery goods was thrust into his hands before he could say anything and the energetic boy darted past him, kicking his shoes off unceremoniously. “It feels like forever since I was last over! We’re coming in!” Haruka knew there would be no point in trying to stop him as Nagisa tore off down the hall. His protests would only be ignored.

“What are you all doing here?” He hadn’t called them over but here they were anyway.

“Didn’t get the message, eh, Haru-chan?” Makoto said with a soft smile followed by a resigned sigh. “You never check your messages. I suppose it can’t be helped though.”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Drop the ‘chan’.” Makoto only chuckled in response. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“First meeting of the new school year!” Kou explained.

“Shouldn’t Rei be here then?” They’d gathered around the table in the center of the main room but Haruka remained standing to put on some tea. The visit may have been unexpected but he was not derelict of duty.

“I called him this morning but his mom told me he went out for a jog.” Nagisa informed. “I left a message for him so he should be here anytime now.”

“We should wait for him then. What’s this meeting about?” Haruka had drifted into the kitchen at this point to turn on the kettle, throwing his apron on and examined the contents of the box. Strawberry shortcake. Figures.

“We’re going to discuss our strategy and make an effective training regimen starting our first joint practice.” Kou had taken out her notebook with all her managerial notes. “I called in a favor with Mikoshiba-kun to have joint practice at their pool again.”

“I thought he graduated last March. He was a third year, wasn’t he?” Makoto said, tilting his head. Kou smiled knowingly.

“He stayed at Samezuka as an assistant coach while he trains for the Pan Pacific Championships in August.” Nagisa caught her smile and flashed her one of his own.

“And how did you know that, Gou-chan?” He was clearly hinting something that Kou didn’t appreciate and frowned at him in a self-conscious way. “Have you and the captain exchanged numbers?”

“Of course we exchanged numbers! He was in charge of the swim team! I needed to be able to communicate with him!” A soft blush permeated her face as Nagisa chuckled.

“Is that so? Does Rin-Rin know you have Sei-chan’s number?”

“Nagisa-kun!”

“Nagisa, don’t tease her now.” Makoto said weakly, trying to defuse the situation before it got too heated. “We should be very grateful Gou-chan puts in this much effort for us.” The brunette squeaked in surprise as she snapped a glare at him.

“Not half as much effort as it takes to tell you all to call me Kou!”

“Ah…yes…sorry.” Makoto mumbled.

Kou sighed and opened her notebook. “Anyway, I have a full regimen set up for us. If we follow this, we’ll be sure to go all the way to nationals this year!”

“Gou-chan’s right. We have to make it this year for sure!” Nagisa was already getting fired up just thinking about taking home the gold with all his friends celebrating at the finish line. “This is Haru-chan and Mako-chan’s last year before you guys leave for university so we need to make this time count!”

“That’s right, isn’t it?” Makoto said quietly. Sadness had clouded his eyes though that trademark smile of his persisted. “This will be the last year we can all swim together.” The mood in the room had shifted into something somber, quiet looks of reflection upon everyone’s faces. Haruka glanced over his shoulder to study his team, his friends and their now melancholy looks. He wasn’t immune to the downhearted aura either despite his usually passive face. Last year’s events had been a series of millstones for all of them.

They’d reunited their old team. They’d formed their club. They’d brought in Rei and Kou. They’d all swam together in a relay again. They’d even swam with Rin again like before and in the process, helped bring back the boy they’d all remembered so fondly. And Haruka himself felt more alive and far happier then he had in a very long time. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything else in the world.

“That’s not true.” He said, drawing everyone’s focus to him. They hadn’t noticed him standing there with the tray in hand. Haruka let out a soft sigh and followed it with a calm smile. “Our paths may diverge but…we’ll always be teammates. We can still swim together. That’s never going to change.”

Makoto blinked and then he smiled brightly. “Heh…you’re right, Haru.”

Nagisa nodded, his mood lifting. “Right! So let’s go all the way this year! I want to swim with everyone again. Man, I’m already getting so fired up. Let’s start the meeting now.”

“We can’t until Rei gets here.” Haruka reminded him, setting cups and plates out.

“He sure is taking a long time.” Makoto said, glancing up at the clock.

“Maybe he got lost.” Kou suggested.

“It’s not that hard to navigate the roads around here.”

* * *

“DAMN IT! I’M LOST AGAIN!” Kaede exclaimed, startling some poor cats in the alleyway nearby. He’d arrived here nearly 2 hours ago but he was so completely turned around by the roads in this area that he was right back where he started.

…Maybe?

…Wait. Was he?

He kicked a nearby sandbag in frustration and was instantly reminded just how hard and heavy they actually were. He winced and grabbed his foot as he hopped up and down. The slew of curses that came from his mouth effectively scared away any other cats in the surrounding area.

* * *

 “Nagisa-kun, you already ate three cakes!” Kou scolded. “At least save one for Rei-kun!”

"But they’re so good!” Nagisa whined. “I can’t help myself!”

“Honestly, you’re going to make yourself sick. Have a little self control!” While they continued to bicker about poor health choices, Makoto had taken this time to move towards the edge of the opened door that faced the yard. He took his usual spot at Haruka’s side, where below some of the stray cats in the area had decided to visit them. His attention was focused on dangling a piece of cattail before their feline guests.

“They’re making too much noise.” He answered Makoto’s unspoken question. He copied Haruka in entertaining the cats and noticed two regulars amongst the group whom they’d both named months ago; a gray one named Mackerel and a sandy one named Curry, both named after their favorite foods. Makoto still couldn’t think of a good name for his favorite though, the white one.

“They’re just excited to get started. I’ll bet you are too.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you really think we’ll make it this year?”

Haruka nodded quietly. “We promised ourselves we would.” He smiled a bit. “For the team.” Makoto glanced over at him and smiled as well, giving a committal nod.

“Right, for the team.” Makoto had to admit to himself that he loved this side of Haruka the most. He’d always known the true quality of his character while others breezed past him, put off by either his monotone voice or his expressionless face. But Makoto knew far better then anyone else what truly lied within his friend’s heart and there was no small part of him overjoyed to see the real Haruka finally open and visible to the world. Sure, Haruka was still as calm and collected as he’d always been, didn’t speak unnecessarily, interacted with few others outside his familiar circle unless it was required of him. But that coldness had receded and there was a light present now where none had been prior. Years of guilt and self-induced solitude had effectively extinguished it but now it was back again and hopefully, it was here to stay. The thought of having that light go out in Haruka’s eyes again would be heartbreaking.

“Ah…Haru-chan! We’re out of tea.” Nagisa called. Haruka and Makoto glanced back, the ravenette giving a slight sigh as he stood.

“I’ll go make some more.” Haruka handed Nagisa the cattail. “Here. Take over for me.” Nagisa grinned and crawled over to join Makoto as Haruka vanished into the kitchen once more.

* * *

Kaede panted as he reached the middle of the staircase. He was halfway to the shrine by now and he was winded from hiking up and down winding roads to get here.

“I forgot…how many steps it was…” He cradled a stitch in his side, groaning in discomfort as he craned his neck back. “Oh dear God. How does he do this everyday?” He’d made it to the landing before another half flight but he could already see his great aunt’s house. “At least I made it!” Grabbing up his luggage, he breathed deeply to get rid of the stitch and raced up the steps right to the front door. _This is it! I can’t wait to see his reaction! He’ll be so surprised!_

He pressed the button for the doorbell. And nothing happened.

“Eh?” Kaede did it again. “Okay. Again.” Still nothing. “Oh come on!” Was it broken? Should he knock? What if he wasn’t home? “Don’t tell me I came all this way and he’s not even home.”

Wait.

There were voices from the yard. Someone was home! Kaede turned and jogged around the house.

“Nagisa-kun, are you trying to sneak more cake?!” A girl’s voice.

“Rei-chan wouldn’t even want it.” A male’s voice. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat, a new voice. “ _Self indulgence of sweets can cause major health problems down the line. They lack the necessary nutrients and minerals the body needs. Being nutritionally unbalanced is not beautiful! It does not benefit an athlete such as myself._ ”

“That’s…a frightening accurate impression of him. You’re getting better at it.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?”

“Nagisa.” A softer voice this time. And then he saw them sitting at the edge of the veranda. It seemed Haruka was entertaining today. The prospect of meeting his friends was exciting.

“Excuse me!” The three looked up to see a boy around their age with short and messily cropped auburn red hair, brushed to the side and sea green eyes. They gave off an aura of a person who was friendly and perhaps even a touch mischievous…or maybe it was his eyebrows that did that. They were very expressive. He was tall too, just three centimeters under Makoto with a lean yet firm build, a cyclist’s body as it were. He waved to them with a brilliant smile. “Hi. Sorry. Is this the Nanase household?” Makoto stood. He didn’t recognize this boy yet he knew the family name.

“Yes, it is. Can we help you with something?”

Kaede went to speak but as he did Haruka returned, setting the kettle back down.

“Haruka?” A different kind of smile came to his face this time. It was a softer one, like a person reminiscing on a good memory but his eyes were wide and expectant. Haruka glanced up swiftly and froze where he was. His eyes widened in considerable surprise. “…Is that really you?” Kaede felt his heart jump with elation.

“What’s wrong, Haru-chan?” Nagisa said, tilting his head curiously. “Do you know this guy?” His reaction drew everyone’s attention. Even with his now much more expressive side, Haruka still rarely showed surprise.

“K-kaede?!” His voice sounded uncertain. He stepped to the edge, looking down at his guest in stunned confusion. “What are you doing here?!”

Makoto blinked and tried to speak up but Haruka didn’t seem to notice his friends or the way they stared at him. Kaede’s face brightened as he dropped his bags and crossed the yard to get a better look at him, eyes a lit with happiness.

_He looks exactly the same as I remembered him._

And then Kaede did the unexpected.

He wrapped his arms around Haruka’s waist tightly and pulled him right off his feet, swinging him around wildly.

“RUKA-CHAN! It is you!”

Haruka instantly tensed up. Hugs were still not something he enjoyed, especially this type. “OI! Kaede! Put me down!” He scolded, kicking his legs uselessly. It was almost comical to watch stoic serious Haruka flailing around in the arms of this stranger.

“AH?! Haru?!” Makoto was torn between rescuing his friend and watching this unexpected greeting that was taking place. Kou and Nagisa were just the same with their jaws seemingly moments from hitting the floor.

“No way! It’s been five years so I’m gonna hug you if I want!” He laughed jovially as Haruka squirmed in his grasp, not in a “ _This is making very uncomfortable_ ” sort of way but more of a “ _Stop, you’re embarrassing me in front of everyone! I’ll never live this down_ ” sort of way.

“No! I told you before I don't like being hugged!”

“Aw, what’s wrong with a little family bonding?”

“I don’t want to bond like this! Especially when you pick me up to do it!”

Kaede blinked and glanced around him, staring at Haruka’s dangling feet. It was impressive he could hold Haruka up like that but the truth was Kaede’s long arms and legs only made him appear lanky. He was way stronger then he looked. Haruka didn’t seem to appreciate this fact, however. He pressed his hands on Kaede’s shoulders trying to pry himself free.

“Whoa…you’re STILL shorter then me?!” Kaede laughed again, this time in amusement. “That’s so adorable!” Haruka felt his face become hot with a furious blush as he snapped a sharp glare down at the grinning boy.

“It’s NOT! Now drop me!” He said sternly. Kaede quirked an eyebrow.

“Drop you?”

“Yes!”

“Suit yourself.” He said with a shrug and instantly let Haruka go…who ended up flopping unceremoniously on his rear with a soft thud and a yelp. Luckily, the ground was soft so he didn’t hurt himself but he still glared daggers up at Kaede. “Hey, you said drop you.”

“Haru, are you all right?” Makoto had come over by then and offered his hand to his friend. Haruka took it and hoisted himself up, dusting off the back of his jeans.

“Perfect. Never better.” He grumbled. Behind him, he could hear Kou and Nagisa trying unsuccessfully to stifle their giggles. An unexpected sight of Haru they were no doubt thinking.

“Haru, do you know him?”

“Unfortunately.” Haruka said with a sigh, taking a step to the side. “Everyone, this is my 2nd cousin, Kohayashi Kaede.”

“Eh?! Second cousin?!” Nagisa crawled to the edge again to get a better look at the stranger. “I didn’t know you had any relatives your age, Haru-chan!”

“Well, I’m 2 years younger actually. His grandmother and my grandmother were sisters. That makes my mom and his dad cousins.”

“Oh.” Makoto’s tone was one of interest. “Well, it’s nice to meet another member of Haru’s family.” He responded with his usual friendly smile but Haruka caught the look in his eye and knew he’d have to talk to Makoto later.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person too…Tachibana…Makoto, right?” Kaede said after a moment of studying Makoto’s face. He smirked seeing the way the taller boy’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Ah, yes. That’s right. How did you know who I was?” Makoto asked, tilting his head.

“Ruka-chan told me about you. He talked about everyone he swam with in the old swim club.” Kaede said with a smile. “Your name came up the most though!” Makoto blinked in surprised and glanced at Haruka, looking for confirmation but he had glanced away with a slight frown. It made him smile nonetheless. Kaede smirked and laughed a bit. “Boy, you are exactly how he described, Mako-san.” That caught Makoto’s interest once more.

“Oh? What did he tell you about me?” Now that got Haruka’s interest and he looked instantly alarmed.

“Just that we were to be teammates at the swim club and that you lived close by! Nothing else.” Haruka interjected sharply. Kaede glanced over, spying the glare from his older cousin that screamed “ _Don’t you dare!_ ”

Haruka was embarrassed. Intriguing. A bright wicked grin spread over his face as he turned to Makoto.

“He said you were the sweetest, kindest person he’d ever meet and that you had these big green eyes like a sad puppy.” He laughed as Makoto flushed a bit red. So did Haruka but for a different reason; mounting irritation.

“Haru…said that about me?!” Makoto wasn’t sure is he should be embarrassed or flattered but Haruka was sure he was going to commit a felony if he kept it up. That wasn’t going to stop Kaede though.

“Oh yeah, and that you were cuter then any teddy bear!” Kaede chimed happily. Haruka’s jaw dropped open briefly before it tightened in anger.

“EH?! T-Teddy bear?!” Makoto stammered, turning red from head to toe.

“Heh, he’s got your number, Mako-chan!” Nagisa giggled.

“I-I never said any of that! Stop making up such stupid stories!” Haruka snapped, flushed and irritated. “Makoto, don’t listen to him! He just says stuff like that to get under everyone’s skin.” Kaede was unperturbed and laughed again.

“Calm down, Ruka-chan! I’m just teasing you!”

“And that's another thing! I told you years ago not to call me that!” His hands were itching to wrap around this grinning idiot’s throat now. It didn’t look that strong. “I told you I prefer my surname.”

“You still hate your name after all these years? Ah, you didn’t change at all.” Kaede shook his head.

 _Neither did you._ Haruka wanted to accuse but he bit his tongue. _If I close my eyes, all I’ll be able to think is “He just got taller.”_

“Anyway, I like your first name. There’s no way I could call you Nanase. It’d be like I was talking to a stranger. So if you don’t like Haruka…it’s gonna be Ruka-chan.”

“Then I won’t to respond to you.” He complained as he turned away once more.

“Okay, calm down, Haru. He’s just playing.” Makoto said with a reassuring tone. It seemed he’d calmed down himself, though he still looked a little pink around the ears. “Your cousin here seems like a nice person.” He smiled at Kaede sincerely. Kaede seemed pleasant enough albeit a touch impish for the sake of his own amusement. The difference in personality between the two was striking however. _Who knew Haruka had such an upbeat relative? Not me, that’s for sure._

“Playing with his life you mean.” Haruka hissed and turned, walking back inside. “Anyway, come in and I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He had to find out why he was here in Iwatobi.

“No need! I remember!” Kaede said, snagging his bags and tossing them into the living room, slipping his shoes off before entering. He caught sight of the blonde haired boy across from him who was looking up at him like a curious puppy. “Let me guess…Hazuki Nagisa, right?”

“That’s right! It’s Kaede-chan right?” Nagisa said, beaming brightly. Kaede quirked an eyebrow.

“Kaede-chan?” He repeated. Nagisa nodded. “I like it!”

“You do?!” Nagisa exclaimed, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

“Yeah! No one’s ever called me “chan” before. Oh! In that case, could I call you Nagi-chan?” Kaede asked and the others swore Nagisa’s eyes couldn’t have gotten bigger or brighter then they were at that moment. He was positively glowing.

“YES!” Even Rei wouldn’t call him that. This guy was racking up some major brownie points fast and Nagisa could safely check Likes When You Call Him ‘Chan’ off in his mental checklist.

“You two got friendly real fast.” Kou said, watching them in disbelief. Kaede was incredibly easy going to accept and give an honorific that quickly.

“And I don’t think I’ve met you before.” Kaede said, puzzlement coloring his features. But then they smoothed out and he gave her a flirtatious smile. “But I sure would like to.” Kou flushed a bit. Haruka narrowed his eyes at him.

Oh great. First Mikoshiba and now him. Rin was not going to be pleased.

“Kaede…” He said in a low warning tone.

“Heh, don’t get bent out of shape, Ruka-chan. I’m just being friendly. Now what’s your name, dear?”

“Oh…um…I’m Matsuoka Gou. But please call me Kou.”

“Kou, eh? Heh…sure thing. It sounds way cuter anyway.” He chuckled as she turned a bit pinker. “Kou-chan then?”

“Um…sure! That would be fine.” She smiled at him, very pleased. It was nice to have someone call her by her preferred name without having to twist their arm to do so.

“Wait…Matsuoka…wasn’t there a guy in your old swim club with that name?” Kaede asked, glancing at his cousin. Makoto nodded.

“That’s Rin. He’s Gou-chan’s older brother.”

“Oh? Is he here?” Kaede asked, glancing around. “I wanted to meet all of Ruka-chan’s friends.”

“Afraid not. Rin attends Samezuka Academy.” Makoto said. Kaede gaped at him.

“T-the swimming powerhouse?! The school that produces more Olympic swimmers then anywhere else in the country?!”

“That’d be the one.”

“Whoa…” Kaede was impressed. “He must be amazing to be able to get in there!” He then noticed the smiles everyone was giving each other, exchanging knowing looks. Even Haruka had a soft grin appear on his face. It gave Kaede pause as he studied it. Since when did he smile like that? “Um…what?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! It’s nothing.” Makoto said, waving off his concerns. “But, yeah, Rin’s pretty amazing. Maybe you’ll get a chance to meet him sometime.”

“Yeah! We’ll plan a trip to Samezuka when we don’t have practice. Then we can hang out with Rin-chan all day. Come to think of it…where do you come from, Kaede-chan?”

“From Higashiizu, in Shizuoka.”

“Shizuoka? That’s a really far. What brings you all the way out here?” Kou asked. Kaede smiled excitedly. Haruka noticed this. He seemed to have been waiting for this moment. So was Haruka actually. He wanted an answer for the sudden visit. Kaede was impulsive and went with whatever decision he made before he spontaneously switched gears and moved along to something else. An impromptu trip out here was not entirely out of the question…but so close to the start of school? That seemed a little too spur-of-the-moment even for him.

“Heh…Well, starting today. I’m living here in Iwatobi. Specifically, right here with you, Ruka-chan!”

It went dead silent suddenly as everyone stared at him in shock, Haruka in utter disbelief. Of all the things he could have said, this was not one he had predicted at all. His thoughts jumbled and made it impossible for him to pick one track of mind to focus on.

“H-hold on a minute! What do you mean you’re living here?” He sputtered after a moment.

“Um…I’m living in this house with you.” Kaede said, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep his features as composed as always but Haruka failed anyway as his eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly as little noises of him grasping for words tumbled out. He inhaled sharply to clear the knot in his throat.

“No you’re not!” He denied.

“Uh…yes, I am.” Kaede challenged.

“Oh really?” Haruka said tersely, through clenched teeth. “And when was this decision made?”

Kaede tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Just before I graduated from junior high. My dad called Iwatobi High’s admissions office and set me up for school here. Then I packed up and headed here. Well, not right away. Dad needed my help with-”

“How long ago was this?!”

“About 8 days ago.”

“I…I never agreed to this!”

“Eh? Didn’t you get my letters?”

“…Letters?”

[tbc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Kaede is quoting is "By the Sea in Iwami" written by Kakinomoto Hitomaro. Iwami itself is also the town on which the town of Iwatobi is based on. 
> 
> Photos here --> http://etesuke.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-546.html


	2. What The Tide Dragged In (PART 2)

The investigation confirmed everyone’s suspicions. At the front door, there was a pile mail going as far back as 16 months. It was a considerable amount even for a small town like this. Everyone stared down at the unopened envelopes in amazement.

Makoto’s shoulders slumped. “No wonder he never opens the front door.”

“Haru-chan, when was the last time you checked your mail?” Nagisa asked. Haruka shrugged and the blonde haired male sighed. “That’s irresponsible of you, Haru-chan!”

He didn’t see how. His parents had all the bills forwarded to them and his daily expenses were covered by the inheritance his grandparents had left him. Anything else was a chartable contribution from Makoto or a care package from his parents in Tokyo. So it made no difference what the mail carrier sent him since it was all junk mail anyway. Kaede stepped down and bent over to shift through the envelopes.

“Sheesh, Ruka-chan! I thought you’d be a little more conscientious then this! Honestly, it’s so rude to ignore your family.” He didn’t sound mad though. It was more of a chastising tone meant to take a dig at him. Haruka turned away again. “Ah! Here’s one!” He tossed an envelope at Haruka’s feet and continued to look for more when a new voice caught their attention.

“Hello? Anyone home?” It came from the back door.

“Ah, Rei-chan’s here! I’ll go get him!” Nagisa piped before turning on his heel and sprinting down the hall. Haruka in the meantime took a seat on the stoop while he began to read Kaede’s letters. They contained the usual things; updates from school, idle gossip, how he was doing in PE (his best subject, music was a close second though), how life with his mom or dad was.

“Ne, Kaede-san?” Kou said, joining Haruka in sorting out the mail. “How come the return addresses are different on some of these?”

“Oh! Well, when I was a kid, we all lived together but then my parents got divorced when I was in 5th grade.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.” Kou said apologetically. Kaede smiled and shrugged.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I’ve made my peace with that fact. Anyway, I stayed in the old house with my mom first but then she got a new job in Tokyo and had to move. I didn’t want to pack up and move that far away so I moved in with my dad at the start of 8th grade.”

“Does your dad still live in Higashiizu?” Makoto asked, tossing the junk mail to the side.

“Ah, yeah…but…um…he’s getting remarried soon.”

“Oh? Well, congratulations then.”

“Thanks. I’ll pass the word on.” Kaede had finished locating all his letters and set them by Haruka. “So, when he told me he was getting remarried, I decided it was time for a change of scenery. I didn’t want to be a bother to them. And what better place for a fresh start then Iwatobi with cousin Ruka-chan?”

“Stop calling me Ruka-chan.” Haruka mumbled as he read on. By the 8th letter, the requests to live with him started. They were at the very bottom of each letter. He noted the change in tone so he assumed one of his parents wrote these parts.

First from his mother.  
  
  
 _ **-Haruka, Kaede will be graduating next year from Inatori Junior High. I would move him out here to Tokyo with me but I’d be so dreadfully busy with work, I wouldn’t have time for him. I think it would be a good idea if he went to stay in Iwatobi for high school. He’s not used the hustle and bustle of big cities. Iwatobi’s a bit calmer. He’s less likely to get in trouble.** _

_**-Kaede seems excited by the idea of living with you, Haruka. You were always his favorite relative. And this could be good for you both. I imagine living in that house is terribly boring by yourself.** _

_**-Does Iwatobi still have a swim club? You should consider having Kaede sign up. You know how good he is at sports. Then you two can swim relay together! I’m sure he’d like that very much.**_  
  
  
He checked the letters Kaede’s father wrote next.  
  
  
 _ **-I’m beginning to consider it would be simpler if Kaede moved to Iwatobi to live with you, Haruka. Once he graduates middle school, I will be moving out of the apartment to stay with my fiancée. She has 2 small children already. Having a teenager live in an already packed house might be too much for us.** _

**_-The wedding plans are a bit strenuous on us both. Kaede likes the idea of moving to Iwatobi though. I think it’s a good idea to have him stay with someone he knows. Plus, you two are nearly the same age. You’d get along better. Kaori’s children are very small._ **

**_\--I’ve contacted Iwatobi High School. Kaede should be joining next term for the first year. He should be there a week after the semester starts to get settled in. I would have sent him sooner but we needed his help moving things into the new house. Moving truck rentals are expensive you know!_**  
  
  
Haruka’s frown deepened as he read. There was something about these letters he didn’t like. As if Kaede was a great inconvenience for everyone around him so they were passing him off like a baton to the next unlucky soul. Now it seemed it was his turn. Whatever. He supposed he could be patient.

High school was only 3 years. He could deal with that if there was an end to this ordeal in sight. Besides, this time next year, he would be in college. Odds were, they wouldn’t see each other except at night once they both got home. Haruka wasn’t fond of traveling too far away from his home for schooling (though he still had no clue what to do for a career path). Commuting to a local college would be fine for him. He never had much desire to roam beyond his familiar settings.

“Kaede, how long do you plan on staying here? Until you finish high school?” Kaede slowly turned to face him with a weak grin.

“Uh…well…truthfully…I thought I’d be staying here forever.”

Everyone jumped when Haruka leapt to his feet, scattering paper everywhere. Makoto flinched. Never in his life had he seen him so tense and agitated; lips drawn into a tight thin line, eyebrows knit tightly, ocean blue eyes boring right into those sea toned green ones. Makoto may have never seen this side of his friend before but he knew what he had to do; leave right away. This was a personal family matter that had to be dealt with and it was clearly a situation he was out of his depth to handle.

“Um…Gou-chan, why don’t we prepare some more snacks? We’re still in the middle of a meeting right?” He said meekly. Kou was no dummy. She knew why he wanted to leave and frankly, she didn’t blame him.

“Yes! Good idea! Please excuse us, Haruka-senpai, Kaede-san!” The two got up quickly and fought the urge to run away, retreating to a safe distance.

“Um…is something wrong?” Kaede said, genuine confusion marring his expression.

“You can’t stay here.” Haruka said firmly.

“What?!” Kaede jumped up in alarm, then disappointment fluttered across his face. “Why not?!”

“I didn’t have any warning you were coming.”

“Yeah?” Kaede said, a wry expression coloring his features as the sarcasm leaked through in his words. “And whose fault is that? Sure isn’t mine.”

Haruka had to concede on that fact, at least a little. If he had checked his mail at all he’d have-

_Wait a minute._

“Hold on! I never sent a reply! Why did your parents say this was okay without my permission?!” Haruka inquired. He saw the younger boy’s eyes widen and then squint worriedly, the edges of his mouth taught with nervousness. Guilt bloomed on his face. “KA-E-DE.” Haruka enunciated each syllable as his eyes narrowed in quiet fury, crossing his arms.

“Uh…well…I may have told them a little white lie.” Kaede suddenly seemed to the think the wall to his right was very interesting because he was staring at it as intently as a scholar. Anything to avoid that piercing glare of his.

“What. Kind. Of. Lie?” Haruka’s tone was escalating in volume now.

Kaede bravely glanced back and seemed to shrink under his cousin’s mounting rage, fingers nervously tapping together. “I…told them…you responded and that you said yes.” He mumbled meekly.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

* * *

Everyone jumped in alarm at the sudden exclamation and poor Rei almost broke his glasses due to them nearly flying off his face. Nagisa had been in the middle of explaining the situation to him when Makoto and Kou ran around the corner and hurried them into the sitting room, amid their protests and questions.

“Haruka-senpai sounds upset.” That was a tone voice no one had ever heard from him nor did they ever want to hear it again.

“I didn’t even know he could yell like that.”

“Shouldn’t one of us go out there and help Kaede-san?” All eyes shifted to Makoto. He threw his hands up instantly.

“No way! I’m not going out there!” Angry Haruka was one Haruka Makoto did not want to meet any time soon. Too bad for Kaede. He could have used the support.

Or a shield.

* * *

Kaede had jumped as well, pressing himself to the front door, arms up defensively. He’d only taken 4 months of judo as a kid but he knew enough to at least block. “Do you have to get so upset?!” He wailed.

“Yes I do!” Haruka was full on scolding him now, eyes blazing. “This is incredibly irresponsible of you, Kaede! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking AT ALL?!”

“The deadline for enrollment was coming up! I had to make something up, Ruka-chan! It’s not my fault you never responded!” Haruka snarled under his breath, one arm resting on the other as he rubbed his thumb and pointer finger between his eyes.

“Let me get this straight so I can understand you. You didn’t hear back from me so you flat out lied to both your parents and went ahead with this idiotic plan of yours WITHOUT making further attempts to contact me?!”

“That’s…yeah…that’s the long and short of it, yes.” Kaede said in an affirming tone as if they were casually discussing the weather. Could he not take anything seriously? Did he not understand the severity of the situation?

“How did you even convince them? Surely they didn’t just take you at your word." _I certainly wouldn’t. Not now, after this!_

Kaede rubbed the back of his neck with a slight frown, eyebrows furrowed. “My mom is the senior manager of her company. She barely has time to check on me anymore. And dad was busy with the move and the wedding. He didn’t really give it a second look. Honestly, they were too busy to notice.” That brief glimmer of sadness in his features made Haruka soften his next words but they were hardly going to diminish his anger.

“Kaede…look, this is way too sudden for me. You can’t just show up like this and pull a stunt like this.” Haruka lifted his head and locked his eyes on the other’s “You need to go back to Higashiizu. Now.”

“I can’t go back there now! I couldn’t go back even if I wanted to. My dad moved out, remember? He’s living in the new house with his fiancée and her children.”

“What about your grandmother?” Haruka pressed on. He wasn’t going to accept this so easily.

“She’s living with my aunt’s family in Hokkaido now.”

“Then go there!”

Kaede gave him a flaccid look. “Haruka.” He said in dead seriousness, putting his hands on his hips. “If I won’t move to Tokyo, what makes you think I’d move that far north? That’s a different island all together! Besides, I hate the cold!”

Haruka put a hand to his forehead again. A horrible tension headache was coming on. He could feel it. “Call your dad then! Tell him you changed your mind!”

“No way! My stuff’s all packed! It’s on its way here!”

“This is absurd! I can’t believe what I’m hearing!”

“Hey, you need to check your mail more often, Ruka-chan.” He responded, waving a finger in his face. Haruka felt the sudden urge to smack it away.

“Well you could have called at least!”

Something flashed in Kaede’s eyes then. Haruka wasn’t sure what it was but it didn’t fit the exuberant energy that his cousin possessed but before he could question it, Kaede interrupted his thoughts by speaking.

“Uh…I….y-you never picked up!” He responded quickly.

“I do have a cell phone, you know.”

“You do?!” Kaede’s face brightened and then he grinned widely. Just like that, the shadow that briefly appeared vanished and Haruka wondered if he’d imagined it. “That’s great! Give me your number! I’ll give you mine!” Haruka swore there was a vein pulsating on the side of his temple about now.

“I don’t carry it with me.”

Kaede looked up at him with an incredulous expression. “…Doesn’t that defeat the purpose when you leave it at home? Why even have one then? You are one odd duck, Ruka-chan.”

“Seriously, I hate that nickname!”

Kaede huffed out an annoyed sigh and then rolled his eyes. “Look…if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t plan on staying here for very long.” Haruka felt his eyebrows lift in confusion.

“What? But you said you were going to live here. So did all those letters.”

“I know what I said but I’m no idiot! You won’t even be here next year. You’ll be in a university who knows where.” Kaede said with a slight smile, waving his hand slightly. “What I meant was that I had planned on living in Iwatobi from now on. I’m sick of moving, ya know?” He said with a slight shrug and a weak smile. “It’s a temporary thing until I can get my own place. I’ll start looking for something as soon as possible and get out of your hair for good, all right? Come on, what do you say?”

Haruka stared at him. That was such a bold faced lie it was utterly laughable. He had planned to live in this house for the rest of his days with him but the instant he’d seen him react like that, Kaede switched gears and tried to play it off as a joke. Typical Kaede. Always having to back peddle when he took things a step too far. But what else was he to do? He couldn’t kick him out on the streets with no place to go. Annoying as he was, Haruka couldn’t find it in himself to be that cruel. He let out a resigned sigh. There was no other choice.

“Fine. I guess until then you can stay here.” He relented. Kaede beamed brightly and swooped in for another unexpected hug. Haruka fought to free himself instantly but it was no good.

“Awesome! I get to be housemates with Ruka-chan!”

“Lay off the nicknames!”

Kaede just laughed happily. “And don’t worry! You won’t even know I’m here!”

Somehow, Haruka doubted that very much.

* * *

“What’s going on? Do you hear anything?” Rei asked, anxiously. Kou and Nagisa were attempting to overhear the two and Rei was pressing for details but Makoto looked nervous about being caught eavesdropping.

“No, I can’t hear anything this far away.” Nagisa pouted. “Maybe if I got closer.” He slid the door open, which made Makoto balk and then grab his friend’s wrist.

“Don’t! We can’t spy on Haru and Kaede-san’s conversation! Haru will be upset if he catches us!” Makoto whined.

“Mako-chan, where’s your spirit of adventure, your curiosity? Don’t you want to know more about this guy?” Nagisa persisted with a pout.

“Yes, but I’d rather hear it from Haru!”

It was Kou’s turn to pout at him. “Makoto-senpai, he’s not gonna give you the good information. ”

“This looks like another case for Detective Rei-chan!” Nagisa winked at the other.

Rei blinked and adjusted his glasses. “Subject is male, possessing auburn brown hair and sea green eyes, height approximately 180 cm, weight estimated at 73 kg based on eye witness accounts.” Rei muttered and then lifted his head. “Reconnaissance commencing in 3…2…”

“Rei, no!” Makoto shouted, failing his arms around. “We’re not spying on them!”

“But I must gather the data, Makoto-senpai. It’s critical to building theories about Haruka-senpai’s cousin and his character.”

“Not like this though!”

“Shush!” Kou hushed them quickly. Everyone fell silent and heard footsteps from down the hall. “Ah, they’re coming back!” The four scrambled back to their places just in time for Kaede and Haruka to reappear.

“Oi, welcome back, Kaede-chan!” Nagisa smiled up at him brightly. Kaede returned it.

“Heh…missed me already, huh?” His eyes lifted and spotted Rei. “Oh, another member of the swim team, I presume. Nice to meet you!” Rei nodded back to him.

“Ryugazaki Rei. And you are…Kaede-chan-san?” There was collective and exasperated sigh from the others. Kaede blinked.

“Rei, don’t put chan and san on-” Haruka began before Kaede laughed suddenly and cut him off.

“No, no! It’s cool. I kinda like it!” Haruka’s expression was unfathomable but what could he do? That was just the way Kaede was. It didn’t stop him from letting out another heavy sigh. “So from now on…Kaede-chan-san, please. And I can call you Rei-san?”

“Um…s-sure, that would be fine.” Rei was surprised by how easy going Kaede was. “Forgive me but I’m finding it a little difficult to believe you are related to Haruka-senpai.”

“Oh, you’re not the only one. Believe me. We’ve heard it all before.” Kaede took up a seat besides Haruka, putting his arm around him. Haruka’s frown deepened but he remained quiet.

“I’ll bet you have all kinds of stories about Haru-chan when he was kid!” Nagisa said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Kaede was quickly going to become his favorite person especially if he had any dirt on his reclusive friend.

“Oh do I ever!” Kaede smirked. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “We’re 2nd cousins and exact opposites as well. People usually mistake me for the older of us because I’m so much taller then Ruka-chan.”

“Wait…you’re younger?” Rei asked in a clarifying voice.

Kaede nodded. “Just had my birthday on April 7th. I’m 16.”

Rei gawked in disbelief. _And he's already this tall?! He's even a few centimeters taller then me!_

“Eh?! You should have said something sooner, Kaede-chan! We could have baked you a cake or something!” Nagisa quickly snagged Rei’s plate, pushing it towards their guest. “Here! Have this!”

“Nagisa-kun, that was mine! You can’t just give it away!”

“You weren’t going to eat it anyway.”

“It’s the principal of the matter!”

“But it’s his birthday Rei-chan! We need to celebrate it!” Nagisa protested, puffing his cheeks out. “Besides, I bought these cakes! I should have a say in who they go to.”

“They go to ALL of us! You didn’t buy them specifically for him! In the first place, you didn’t even know he was coming!”

Kaede’s eyes darted back and forth between them and then smiled good-naturedly. “Heh…like an old married couple.” Rei turned completely red looking at him in dismay and Nagisa a dusky pink but then laughed.

“Hardly! I couldn’t picture myself with Rei-chan! He’d nag me too much!”

“Excuse me?! You’d find no finer partner then me! I would conduct exhaustive research on the best locations for dates, the finest restaurants and the best activities we could do together. I would cook for us and allow you to sleep in late on Sundays. I would be attentive and loyal and compassionate, the ideal partner. You should consider yourself so lucky to be in my presence!”

There was a short pause.

“…I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” Makoto said.

“We did. Nagisa asked us before who we’d pick to date amongst ourselves given the choice.” Haruka reminded him. Kaede’s eyes flickered in interest as he spun to face him.

“Oh? And who did you pick, Ruka-chan?”

“That’s NOT up for discussion.” Haruka responded sternly. “And it’ll remain that way if you want to keep living here.” He whispered in a low voice, glancing sideways at him.

“Ah…right…” Kaede sweatdropped a bit. “Sorry, Nagi-chan but story time will have to wait. I can’t push my luck any more then I have today.”

“Aw, no fair! I wanted to hear some hilarious anecdotes about Haru-chan’s youth!”

“Maybe another time.” Kaede said apologetically. _When Ruka-chan isn’t so keen to murder me._ He pushed the plate back towards Rei. “Here, Rei-san. You can have this back and Nagi-chan, you can always get me something later for my birthday if you like.”

“I’ll make sure I get you something really good then!” Nagisa said with assuring nod. “A welcoming present to Iwatobi.”

“Thanks. Anyway, I probably should get out of your way for a while. I interrupted you guys, right?”

“Ah, that’s right! We need to start our meeting now that Rei-kun is here!” Kou turned to him suddenly. “Speaking of which, what took you so long getting here?”

“Yes, I apologize for my tardiness. I don’t usually have my phone with me when I run.” Rei then held up a box filled with sushi. “But since I kept you waiting I did bring us lunch to make up for it.”

“Thanks.” Haruka nodded as he took the box. He stood to place it in the fridge before glancing at Kaede who’d began to dig around in his school bag for something. “What are you doing now?”

“Talk about presents reminded me. I brought you a little present.” He stood and held out what looked to be a very disproportionate pineapple. The fruit itself was too small but the leaves were enormous. “Ta-da! I know how much you love pineapple!”

Haruka blinked.

“Is it mutated? It looks weird.”

“Ruka-chan, that’s a horrible thing to say about someone’s present!” Kaede whined.

“I’m afraid that’s not a pineapple.” Rei interjected and adjusted his glasses needlessly. “That’s curaua, Ananas erectifolius, a species of plant closely related to the pineapple but not the same thing.”

“Eh?” Kaede tilted his head at him.

“It holds little commercial value as food. It’d be better to use it as a house plant.”

“Meh…oh well, I tried.” Kaede said, tossing it Haruka lazily. He had to lunge forward to grab it before it hit the floor…and in the process forgot about the box he was holding.

“Ah! Haru!” Makoto swooped in and grabbed it before a disaster could occur. But good fortune wasn’t on Haruka’s side for long because he forgot about the plant’s pointed leaves and barbs. He winced and dropped it on the floor, his hands stinging with prickle marks. He gave Kaede a sour glare to which he could only smile apologetically. “That was close.” Makoto sighed, setting the sushi box back on the table, thankfully undisturbed. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief too.

“Ehehe…whoops.” Kaede rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry about that!”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?” Haruka hissed icily.

“Ah! That’s right!” Kaede chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I better go then. It was nice to meet you all. I’ll see you later!” And with that, Kaede swiped up his bags and scampered out of the room to find a free bedroom. Haruka sighed and allowed himself to relax but a giggle from Nagisa drew his attention.

“What?”

Nagisa gave him a coy smirk. “So…Ruka-chan, huh?” Haruka turned pink and turned away scowling.

* * *

Their meeting concluded without further interruptions or incidents and everyone stuck around for lunch. Haruka had called for Kaede but checking on him revealed that he hadn’t even unpacked yet. Instead he’d crashed out on the bed, snoring loudly. Well, Higashiizu was 9 hours away from Iwatobi. He must have been exhausted. He’d taken the bedroom at the opposite end of the house, which had actually been his as a child but then later had moved down the hall to his current bedroom. This had been his grandparent’s room originally and he didn’t mind using it now. It made Haruka feel a bit closer to them.

After lunch had finished, they’d walked to the train station to see Nagisa, Rei and Kou off safely. Makoto was the only one left and he had volunteered to help Haruka with the dishes before he went home.

Well, help in theory.  
  
He kept spacing out.

“Makoto, I think that glass is dry.” Haruka said without even looking up.

“Huh?” Makoto looked down. He’d been drying the same glass for the past 30 seconds. “Ah, sorry. My mind must have wandered.” The taller boy set it in the cupboard and waited patiently for the next dish. Haruka knew he wanted to say more but he was restraining himself. He didn’t push the issue and handed him a plate. “Your…cousin seems really nice.” Makoto said after a pregnant pause.

“He has his moments now and then.” Haruka said with an idle shrug. He glanced to Makoto out of the corner of his eye.

“How come I never met him before?” Bingo. He knew this was bothering Makoto more then he wanted to admit.

“You were usually camping with your family when he came to visit or when I went to visit him.” Haruka replied, handing him another dish. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you about him sooner?”

“Eh?! No! Of course not, I-”

“Makoto.” The brunette glanced down at the raven-haired boy instantly, despite his desire not to. He knew what he’d find. And sure enough there it was. Haruka giving him a quiet concerned look, the same one he had shown when he asked if his friend was okay with swimming in the ocean last year. Makoto looked away with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto laughed softly. “I’m being silly, aren’t I? Forget I said anything.”

Another long pause kept from being totally silent by the rushing water of the tap. Haruka turned back to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes.

“…I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed by him. Kaede demands a lot of energy and attention. I thought he’d be a little too much for you to handle. I was used to him but you weren’t.”

Makoto turned to look at him and then his expression softened as he smiled gently.

“Haru.” Haruka could tell by his tone that he was humbled and thankful, that he was glad for the acknowledgement his friend had given him. Even if it was just meeting another member of his family, Haruka still considered his friend’s comfort level. It was times that revealed to Makoto just how much he really meant to Haruka. And it made him smile just a bit brighter then usual.

“Aww, just look at you two! So domestic! Like newly weds!”

The slippery glass fell from Haruka’s hands and dropped back into the sink with a heavy splash as he and Makoto spun around to see Kaede, leaning in the doorway with a smirk. Makoto looked horrified and Haruka like he was trying to set Kaede on fire just by glaring at him.

“Oops. Did I intrude on the marital bliss?” He said, smiling like a cat that caught the canary. The older boys turned bright red.

“Kaede-san!” Makoto wailed in embarrassment, trying to hide his flushed face.

“I told you to stop it with that nonsense!” Haruka scolded, his cheeks flaring red. It was rare for him to blush and since it seemed he was going for a record today, he was getting mighty sick of it.

“Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it.” Kaede smirked. “But far be it from me to interrupt your nuptials. Don’t stop on my account, kids! Later!” And with that, he fled from the kitchen before Haruka could be tempted to throw something at him. He still dashed to the entry and craned his head out to yell down the hall.

“I’m two years older then you! You’re the kid!” He shouted. Haruka exhaled a sigh through clenched teeth and glanced at Makoto with a deadpanned expression. “Still wanted to meet him sooner then this?”

Makoto chuckled weakly.


	3. Waves In The Harbor (PART 1)

* * *

Shrill high-pitched wailing once again awoke Haruka from his sound sleep. His heart leapt into his throat as he bolted right up, blinking in a confused and startled state. He quickly identified the noise and irritation flickered within him.

“Not again.” With a huff, he ripped the blanket off and hastily made his way to the stairs, reaching up to shut the smoke alarm off on his way there. A familiar odor permeated the air along with a dusky haze. His suspicions had been confirmed and once he reached the kitchen, the culprit located. He crossed his arms and scowled heavily.

“Uh…sorry! I really don’t know what happened.” Kaede gave a weak smile, the remains of what Haruka assumed was supposed to be breakfast burnt charcoal black in the frying pan. It could have been squid at some point but it had been scorched beyond recognition. Haruka only hoped Kaede didn’t start experimenting with the mackerel next. Of course, since he didn’t even like mackerel (a fact that made Haruka dubious they were even related at all), there was little to fear. “I turned my back for a second and-”

“Out.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Now.” Haruka interrupted, pointing into the adjoining room. Kaede’s shoulders slumped as he sighed and shambled out of the kitchen like a whipped dog.

“Right. Sorry Ruka-chan.” He mumbled, properly shamed. Haruka sighed and opened the windows over the sink, switching on the exhaust fan to assist in clearing the room of smoke, and scrapped the remains from the frying pan into the garbage.

It had been 5 days since Kaede had arrived and in that time he had managed to turn Haruka’s peaceful existence completely upside down. It always began with Kaede setting off the fire alarm and it was now at the point that Haruka swore he was doing it on purpose. He wouldn’t put it past Kaede to do something that reckless for attention. Once that was taken care of, he would slink off to bed to try and get a few extra minutes rest while the house was quiet again and Kaede would leave for his morning bike ride. Of course, Kaede’s bike along with many of his other possessions still hadn’t been delivered yet so at the moment he went jogging. It would take Kaede a few days to memorize his route and then he would use the same path every day from then on. It was the safest way to ensure he never got lost. That was a scenario Haruka did not want to deal with. Honestly, it was a miracle he’d made it here from Higashiizu by himself.

Once he returned, Haruka would be awake…and then came his least favorite part of the morning; fighting over the bathroom. It was aggravating to say the least when all he wanted to do was submerge below the water and now with Kaede’s presence in his home, this part of his routine was quickly becoming less and less pleasant. This left Haruka very unhappy.

There were two ways this argument went. First with Kaede insisting he bathe before Haruka, since he would spend so much time just sitting in the water only to be followed up by Haruka contending that he should use the bath first, since Kaede didn’t even need to use the tub. The shower worked just fine for the younger of the two, a result of living in a home that had heavy influences of western culture in its design.

But no matter which way the debate went, Kaede failed to remember one critical fact about his 2nd cousin; that whatever time left over was never going to be enough for Haruka and the older of the two would spend every last possible minute in the bath and refused to relinquish it to even his housemate.

In an act of accord, they’d tried sharing one day but that idea was quickly scrapped. Haruka felt they were now too old to share a bath together and Kaede on more then one occasion caught the older boy glaring daggers up at him from the edge of the tub, irritated by his sheer presence in the same room. It was hard to say which version of Haruka was worse, the one who absolutely refused to be denied getting into the water as quickly as possible or the one where he absolutely refused to get out until the last possible moment. Luckily, this particular crisis ended within 3 days when Kaede finally got the hint that he was not going to win this sort of fight against Haruka and used the smaller stall shower upstairs. Haruka didn’t understand why he just didn’t do that sooner but he figured it was probably Kaede’s particular brand of childish stubbornness rearing its ugly head. But harmony was restored…until it was time for them to go to school.

During the first week, he had opted to walk with Haruka and Makoto to memorize the route but he seemed more eager to monopolize the tall brunette’s attention with ridiculous stories of Haruka as a child (half of which were totally fabricated and the other half exaggerated to an absurd degree. He had a storyteller’s imagination, after all). It forced him to scold or correct the younger boy and he was always dragged into a conversation as a result when he would have much preferred to just walk quietly and watch the waves break along the beach. Makoto would just smile and laugh in amusement the entire time, making small talk with their new guest. He seemed fond of the banter they shared but it drew concern from Haruka.

He knew Makoto would believe nothing Kaede said unless Haruka confirmed it was true but he did wonder if his friend would feel hurt for not knowing as much about Haruka as he thought he did, much in the same way he’d been put off when he learned about Kaede’s existence in the first place. Makoto could deny up and down that hadn’t bothered him but Haruka knew far better. He did not want Makoto to have those doubts again so it was best to slam the brakes on any story Kaede told about them before it got any traction.

With all this testing his patience, Haruka only found it tolerable because he knew it was temporary. Once he left for college, he’d barely see Kaede…and if he was being serious about eventually moving out, he’d see him far less. He doubted Kaede was doing that though. Who in their right mind would trade living rent free with a person they adored so much for living alone in a new town with no friends of their own?

Perhaps that was the real crux of the issue. Haruka didn’t know how to feel about Kaede’s desire to live with him. True, it had partly been obligation with him not wanting to force Kaede out all alone but now that he was here, Haruka wasn’t adapting to this new setup as well as he should. Even with his newfound ability to be open and honest with people, he still struggled with Kaede’s extroverted and charismatic nature.

Maybe it was his love of the slow ambience Iwatobi afforded him. Maybe it was just because he’d gotten used to living on his own once he showed his parents he could handle it. Or maybe it was because of the unceremonious way in which Kaede arrived but the enthusiasm his cousin displayed wasn’t syncing up for Haruka. It was bothering him greatly and he couldn’t put his finger on why. This was a different type of attachment, one he was not used to.

With Makoto, it was a connection that seemed to transcend the bonds of typical friendship. With Nagisa, it was constant affection and a desire to keep everyone together since each person was irreplaceable in his eyes. With Rei, it was sheer admiration that ended up blooming into unshakable camaraderie. With Rin, it was the intense fire he could ignite and how he could inspire the will needed to reach for goals that seemed impossible. But Kaede didn’t have the type of history with Haruka as the others did. He was just some clingy kid he had lost contact with years ago who came barreling back into his life suddenly, all smiles and laughter and teasing jabs. Kaede was still, in a sense, the same 10-year-old boy he remembered from childhood.

He recalled a phrase Ms. Amakata used once; “ _Familiarity breed’s contempt_ ” and that was certainly the case here. In the long years since he last saw or heard from his cousin, he had forgotten what a pest he could be. How intrusive and loud he was. How disruptive he could be when he wanted attention. How his proclivity for being impulsive caused problems. And if he was feeling like this now, how was he going to feel after a week, after a month, after the seasons changed? This did not bode well for him at all.

“Haruka?”

He blinked. The use of his full name by Kaede was reserved only in serious situations so he turned to face his cousin with a curious look.

“I really am sorry, you know?” Kaede mumbled, looking meek. “I won’t use the kitchen anymore. Promise.” He could see the quiet plea in his eyes. “ _Please don’t kick me out. I have nowhere to go._ ”

Haruka sighed and turned his back to him.

He remembered another quote just now; “ _Blood is thicker then water._ ”

“Grab a protein bar or fruit from now on. When I wake up, I’ll make us something more filling before we leave.”

Kaede blinked and then his eyes brightened.

“Even pancakes?”

Haruka exhaled loudly through his nose. “Even pancakes.” He repeated. Haruka spun around quickly, looking him dead in the eye. Kaede was directly behind him suddenly. He’d sensed that hug coming and put the kibosh on that immediately.

“Uh…heh…right. Sorry.” He said sheepishly, backing out of the room in reverse. Haruka turned back to the stove. Harmony restored once more.

* * *

Breakfast was peaceful for once. Haruka was certain it was because Kaede knew he was skating on thin ice with all his kitchen mishaps.

 _Good. Let him continue to think that. Perhaps it’ll tone his antics down._ He’d thought.

Once they had finished eating together in silence (comfortable for Haruka, insufferable for Kaede), he made the younger boy clean the dishes while he watched closely. If Kaede was living here, Haruka was going to be sure he did his fair share. And since this was his home first in addition to him being oldest, Haruka felt he was well within his right to dish out punishments. Satisfied, they each went off to bathe in their respective bathrooms.

So the silence of the house was the first thing Makoto noticed when he entered the Nanase household. He’d been forced to intervene the past few mornings when he found the two in the midst of heated words and tense stare downs outside the main bathroom. Didn’t Kaede realize there was no winning a fight with Haruka when it came to water?

“Haru, I’m coming in!” Makoto called, sliding the door open. He was right where he usually was at this time of the day; submerged under the water. He smiled, watching Haruka shake the water off his hair in his patented _fwip, fwip_ motion. “Good morning, Haru-chan.”

“Stop calling me ‘chan’. I’m too old for that.” He took Makoto’s out stretched hand like always as he was pulled to his feet.

“But that’s your name, isn't it?” Makoto snickered, catching Haruka’s look of mild displeasure as he walked past him, snagging his towel. “I see you and Kaede worked out the bathing arrangements.”

“We reached an agreement.”

“How have things been?”

“Rotten.” Makoto chuckled again at his quick response.

“Oh come on, Haru. I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t know him like I do, Makoto. Trust me. It’s worse then you think. Even your limits would be tested by him.”

“I’d like to think I’m more even-tempered then that.”

 _Too even-tempered._ He thought idly. _He’d walk all over you._

“Try spending a week getting woken up at the crack of dawn by him setting off the fire alarm. Then arguing about the bath. Then having to deal with his obnoxious stories. Then having him hover just outside of your peripheral vision while your trying to clean or cook. Then having him monopolize all your time and energy to keep him entertained because the moving truck STILL hasn’t arrived with anything!” He vented. It felt good to unload finally.

“Still?”

“He only brought his clothes and books with him. Everything else is supposed to be delivered this weekend.”

“He’s probably just excited about living here now. Give him some time to settle in. It’s barely been a week.” Makoto said in a comforting voice. “The way he goes on about you, it’s obvious how much he adores you.”

“I’m his older cousin. Of course he’s fond of me.” Haruka said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world next to ‘ _Water is we_ t’ or ‘ _The sky is blue_ ’.

“Does that bother you?” Makoto caught him off guard with that question but it was true. Haruka didn’t really get it at all. His brow furrowed, his towel slipped from his hair and rested on his shoulders as he pondered his feelings on this. Makoto waited patiently.

“…I haven’t seen him since he was 10. And it’s like he never got any older. He’s still the same way I remember him.” Haruka took another moment to puzzle out his thoughts. Makoto waited once more. He had a knack for saying just the right thing that got Haruka to focus on whatever issue troubled him. “When we were together as kids, when I went to visit, Kaede would never leave me alone but then suddenly, it was like he dropped off the face of the earth…and now…”

“You’re wondering why someone who was so enamored by you suddenly stopped keeping contact?” Makoto nodded sagely as he spoke. Haruka glanced up at him with a look that confirmed his thoughts. He smiled reassuringly to the ravenette. “Well…you do say he’s the spontaneous sort of person.”

“Impulsive enough to just stop talking to me suddenly for 5 years?” Haruka shook his head. No. Kaede wasn’t like that with people. Hobbies, class projects, school clubs, even living arrangements…but not with people. And especially not with him. He knew deep down inside that the sudden lapse was not due to impulsiveness.

“His parents did get divorced. That’s hard to deal with when you’re a kid.”

Haruka frowned. “Maybe. But I never got the impression it bothered him that much.” That was true as well. Not once in the subsequent years had Haruka received a letter or a call from Kaede to let him know how he was dealing with the divorce so he presumed he was doing just fine. Impetuous though he was Kaede was much more observant then people gave him credit for and he was surprisingly resilient for being so young. He refused to let anything or anyone bring him down, even a rocky home life.

_Or did he just refuse to acknowledge the situation at all?_

Haruka suddenly remembered that fleeting flicker of darkness in Kaede’s eyes when he first showed up. Something about it made him restless suddenly.

“Haru?” Makoto tilted his head with a perplexed frown. “You okay? You’ve been quiet for a while.” He could tell the cogs were turning in his head. Something was really nagging him about this set up.

Haruka blinked and focused back on Makoto again. “…Yeah. It makes me wonder though. I couldn’t ditch him as a kid and then he suddenly didn’t try to visit or talk to me anymore…and then without warning he comes barreling back into my life like everything’s the same as always.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say completely without warning.” Makoto said with a teasing little smile that made Haruka roll his eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“Haru, if this is troubling you, maybe you should just ask him about that.”

“Isn’t it a little late for that? He’s already living here.”

“It’s never too late for closure.” Makoto shrugged. Haruka blinked. He knew Makoto was right. This was going to bother him if he didn’t get an answer. Now he just needed to figure out how to finesse that. A week was not nearly enough time to ask such personal questions like that. Even if he was family, Kaede still felt like a stranger. He nodded.

“Right. Thanks Makoto.” The taller boy beamed brightly.

“You’re welcome, Haru.”

“Do you two do this every morning?” Makoto turned spotting Kaede partially dressed, towel draped over his shoulders and hair in a tousled, recently washed mess.

“Nearly. Ever since we entered high school.” Makoto said with a smile.

“You just walk right into the bathroom.” He asked in a clarifying tone. He quirked an eyebrow when Makoto nodded. “But…like…what if you walked in on him one time and he didn’t have his swimsuit on?”

The older boys froze and Makoto turned cherry red and horror-struck, eyes wide and voice stammering.

“I…I…uh…” Kaede had a point, Makoto had to admit. He just always assumed Haruka would be in his jammer when he walked into the bathroom but what if one time he didn’t? Paranoia latched onto this thought and now, a possibility he hadn’t even considered was filling his head with embarrassing thoughts. Makoto turned completely red all over, mortification overcoming him in an instant.

Kaede snorted and exploded into laughter, pointing at Makoto. “Oh my god! You should see your face right now!”

“KAEDE!” Makoto shouted, covering his face.

He was in complete hysterics by this point, hands on his knees as he doubled over. “D-dude! I can’t handle you two! You guys are SO married it’s not even fun-AH!!!” His taunt was cut off as a wet towel smacked him dead in the face, thrown at such an intense force it almost knocked Kaede off his feet.

“Augh?! Haru?!” Makoto yelped as the ravenette stormed out of the bathroom and glared at Kaede, his own skin stained with pinkness.

“We are leaving in 5 minutes whether you are ready or not.” That tone was absolute and left no room for argument. Kaede gulped nervously, scrambling away.

“Y-Yes! I’m sorry! I’m almost ready!” He yelled as he ran for his life.

“And don’t forget your lunch!” Haruka called up the stairs and then sighed. _On second thought, maybe I don’t want to know that badly. He’d probably play it off as a joke anyway. He can’t take anything seriously. Why would his sudden reappearance be any different?_ He turned back and saw Makoto’s face was still glowing bright red and he gave him a placid look. “…That’s never going to happen, got it? So stop worrying.”

“Ah…um…r-right…got it.” Makoto mumbled meekly, trying to settle his blush down. “It was just…um…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” How he and Makoto interacted was no one’s business but their own and no one had the right to make his friend feel uncomfortable. Haruka walked back to the bathroom, finding his uniform hanging where he left it. “He’s the one who needs to apologize.” He pulled his shirt on as Makoto exited into the hallway, allowing him privacy to get dressed.

“Well, that’s just in his nature, isn’t it? To tease?” Makoto prompted, attempting to lighten the situation. It was embarrassing he got so flustered over a simple joke.

“It upsets you…and I don’t like it.”

Makoto blinked and then smiled softly. “It’s fine, Haru. He just caught me off guard. I’ll get better at anticipating his jabs.” The door slid open and Haruka exited, fully dressed. “Did you need to make breakfast before we leave?”

“No need. I ate before I got in the tub.”

Makoto blinked. “Since when?”

“Remember how I said that dolt started waking me up by setting the fire alarm off every morning?” Haruka groused, ducking into the kitchen to grab his bento from the fridge, setting Kaede’s on the counter. At that clarification, Makoto had to laugh.

“Perhaps you should teach him to cook then.”

“It’d be pointless. He doesn’t have the concentration necessary.” A series of loud crashes and curses echoed from upstairs. “…Nor the coordination.” Haruka suddenly shuddered at the thought of putting a knife in Kaede’s hand. “So it looks like I’m stuck cooking for us both.”

“Ah! I’m here! Sorry! Please don’t go without me!” Kaede pleaded as he raced into the kitchen, trying to fix his tie and pull his jacket on at the same time.

“Don’t worry. We wouldn’t.” Makoto reassured him.

“I would.” Haruka deadpanned.

“Agh! That’s mean, Ruka-chan!”

“Stop calling me that.”

* * *

The walk to school was as noisy as always with Kaede at their side, regaling Makoto about the time they’d gone to the aquarium as kids and he had to hold the back of Haruka’s jacket the whole time for fear he’d try to climb into the tanks. It seemed to surprise him when Makoto indicated that this was not an isolated incident. It actually happened to him in 8th grade during a field trip.

“Geez, you really are something else, Ruka-chan. Here I am thinking I got all these great stories to tell people and everyone’s saying they’ve heard it all before.”

“I was no different around you then I was anyone else.” He responded, not even turning to look at him. “I don’t know why you’d even think otherwise.”

“Keh…how boring. I thought you at least showed a different side to yourself around your friends.”

“I’m sorry I disappointed you then.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from Haruka’s words as they entered the front gate.

“Oh, sarcasm. That’s something new. I don’t remember you being sarcastic.” He said with a playful sneer. Haruka remained silent and Kaede shrugged.

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Kaede-chan!” The boys glanced up seeing Nagisa and Rei walking towards them, the smaller of the two waving with both hands over his head.

“Hey there, Nagi-chan!” Kaede smirked happily as they approached and gave the blonde boy a high five in greeting. “Good morning Rei-san.”

“Rei-SENPAI.” He corrected him. “We go to the same school now thusly you should refer to me as your senpai.”

“But I met you before we started going to school together.” Kaede said in an edifying manner, wagging his finger at the other. “Thusly…Rei-san! Anyway, you said it was fine if I called you that.”

“I wasn’t made aware you’d be attending school with us.”

“Dude, where else would I go to school? Iwatobi only has one high school, you know? Why are you giving me such grief over this?” Kaede looked up at Rei with a weary gaze. They’d had this conversation one too many times for his sake. “Mako and Nagi-chan don’t care this much.”

“Mako? Mako?!” Rei repeated in disbelief. He’d known them for less then a week and he’d already started calling Makoto by a shortened version of his first name, not to mention he insisted after the 2nd day that Makoto just call Kaede by his first name alone. Rei quickly looked at him for confirmation and the upper classman could only give him a resigned smile with a shrug of his shoulders. Rei sighed heavily. “Makoto-senpai is too kind hearted to get hung up on those details. No offense, Makoto-senpai.”

“None taken, Rei.”

“And Nagisa-kun calls everyone ‘chan’ so it doesn’t matter how many times I correct him. He’ll continue to do so.” He then added. “Besides, I’ve grown accustomed to it so there’s no point in changing it now.”

The blonde in question gave an impish giggle. “Heh! Guilty.”

Rei didn’t look convinced by Kaede’s reasoning and when the 1st year student noticed this, he sighed. “Fine. I won’t call you Rei-san anymore.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes. Rei smirked in satisfaction. “But I ain’t calling you senpai either.” Rei frowned at this. Kaede took a moment to think and then snapped his fingers. “I got it! Rei-choucho!”

The speed in which Rei’s face fell into complete and utter shock was incredible with his mouth hanging open dumbly, eyes wide with disbelief. As a result, Makoto had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into full out giggles. Nagisa had no such reservations; he openly howled with laughter, nearly falling over. Even Haruka had to duck his head and turn away to hide how badly his shoulders were shaking.

Okay, even he had to admit on occasion, Kaede said something genuinely amusing.

“R-Rei-cho-cho…Oh God! My sides!” Nagisa could barely get the words out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m crying! I’m actually…Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

“THAT’S NOT A PROPER SUFFIX!” Rei hollered, drawing curious stares from other students passing by. Kaede just smirked.

“Neither is chan-san but you still call me that.”

“Because you asked me to!”

“Well, I think this one suits you way better.” Kaede responded. “You swim butterfly after all, right?”

“T-That’s not the point! First years should have more respect for their seniors!”

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, Rei. He has no respect for his seniors. Or anyone.” Haruka said after taking a moment to compose himself. Kaede hadn’t noticed he’d been fighting back his own laughter and planned on keeping it that way. He didn’t want him getting any ideas.

“Oh come on, Rei-choucho. Lighten up.”

“I will NOT lighten up!” He griped. “ _ **Rei-choucho**_.” He spat the words out like they left a vile taste in his mouth and shook his head. “No! That’s not beautiful! It’s ridiculous and absurd! I refuse to humor you!”

“Aw, but don’t you get it?” Kaede’s smile eased into something more light hearted and playful. “Butterflies are beautiful. You say like beautiful things, don’t you?”

Rei glared at him lividly, his jaw tight. “Yeah. So?”

“So it makes sense! A beautiful nickname for a beautiful person. I can tell you’re a real nice guy so you should have a nice name to compliment your personality.”

Rei blinked and flushed a bit. The compliment hadn’t been expected but it was flattering to say the least. Kaede was way too sincere at times and it caught whoever was unfortunate enough to be speaking with him at the moment unprepared. For Kaede, it was his best defense in situations like these.

Rei’s eyes darted around, trying to find something to fixate on other then Kaede’s smile, needlessly adjusting his glasses to preoccupy himself. But he couldn’t stall forever with that expectant look on his face. “F-fine…but only when it’s just us. Not in front of anyone else, got it?” Rei finally relented.

Kaede gave him thumbs up. “No problem! That was easy right?”

“I think it fits him perfectly.” Nagisa nodded in agreement.

“My thoughts exactly.” Kaede nodded back and the two fell in step beside each other, chatting as they headed for the main building. Rei stood there dumbstruck.

“…What did I just agree to? Am I that easy?!”

“It’s not your fault, Rei. There’s pretty much no stopping him. He does whatever the hell he wants and he switches gears so fast you barely have time to think.” Haruka said. The remaining three followed after Kaede and Nagisa.

“He certainly keeps you on your toes.” Makoto replied.

“Well, it gives me whiplash. I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Rei groused. “That saccharine smile of his gets me every time!” By the time they caught up with the other two, Nagisa had dragged Kaede over to his locker. They changed from their sneakers to their school shoes while listening to them talk.

“I got you a belated birthday present, Kaede-chan!”

“You did? Well, that was nice of you, Nagi-chan. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!” Nagisa presented Kaede with a box then. “I made it myself!”

“You made me something?” Kaede took the box eagerly and began to unwrap it carefully, stuffing the wrapping paper in his pocket before he lifted the lid and blinked.

Makoto craned his neck over to catch a peak. “What did you get, Kaede?” The underclassmen blinked again, glancing at Makoto for a moment and then opened the box wider to show them all. It was revealed to be stuffed animal version of Iwatobi-chan, hand stitched by Nagisa himself. The quality was actually pretty good…if only it wasn’t this particular mascot.

“Nagisa-kun, are you trying to be funny?!” Rei snapped him a look of disapproval to which Nagisa returned with a look of stubborn defiance.

“At least I got him something! Where’s your gift, Rei-CHOU-CHO? Hmm?!” He challenged. Rei's face twisted into a furious look accompanied by a noise that sounded like he swallowed his tongue and tried to shout at the same time.

“Wow, Nagisa. I didn't know you could sew.” Makoto looked impressed. That response was clearly planned to stamp out the obviously impending argument brewing.

“Well…uh…I can’t really.” He admitted finally. “I had one of my sisters help me.” His expression soured and his voice lowered. “…In exchange for using me as a practice doll for her new makeup.” Makoto laughed softly.

“I feel your pain.” Ran had on more then one occasion dragged him into a game of dress up. Though, his participation was voluntary. Nagisa’s not so much.

“Um…what is this exactly?” Kaede asked, intrigued.

“It’s Iwatobi-chan! He’s our mascot!”

“Is it normal for boys to give stuffed animals to each other?” Haruka pointed out. Then again, this was Kaede. Normal tended to take a holiday around him.

“Who cares about normal?! I spent a lot of time on this!” Nagisa complained, looking patently offended. “I had to wear 12 different kinds of lipstick just to get it finished!”

Haruka quirked an eyebrow, “Is that really something you want to admit out loud?”

“Nagisa-kun, there’s no way he-”

“…I love it!” Kaede suddenly gushed, his face bright. The others could only stare blankly at him. Nagisa, however, was grinning ecstatically.

“You do?!”

Kaede laughed lightly, cradling the doll in his arms. “I do! Thanks Nagi-chan! I’ll treasure him! I’ll be sure to get you something really nice for your birthday.”

Nagisa threw his arms around him in a hug to which Kaede chuckled in amusement, not even fighting it. “Aw, thanks Kaede-chan!”

“…I really don’t understand your cousin at all, Haruka-senpai.”

“Join the club."

* * *

The classroom was quickly becoming Haruka’s lone haven away from Kaede and that worried him. He didn’t consider school a refuge since he had a tendency to space out and daydream for the majority of his classes. Art and home economics were the two subjects he had the most focus in and everything else was just a bunch of white noise. And that’s what he really needed after his now chaotic mornings. The only other place was the pool.

Speaking of which…

“Haru.” Makoto whispered as quietly as possible. This drew Haruka out of his reverie as he glanced over, noticing he once again wearing his glasses. Makoto had started to wear them more this year and Haruka wondered idly if his eyesight was worsening. It probably didn’t help that he sat in the back of the room. It made him feel a bit guilty for picking the back row to sit in. “I heard back from Rin this morning. He said he wants to race you again at practice today.”

“Of course.”

“Also that I shouldn’t be relaying all his messages to you.”

“You’d still do that even if I did carry my phone with me.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk.

“You’re right. I probably would.” Makoto smiled a bit. Haruka’s day was looking up already. He chanced a glance outside.

Haruka hadn’t really been looking at anything in particular but the flurry of rapid movement in the courtyard below drew his attention.

It was Kaede, waving up at him, dressed in his gym clothes. He must have thought he was looking for him. His features hardened. Like gnat that wouldn’t stop hovering around you no matter how many times you swatted it aside, Kaede managed to remind him of his continued existence.

“Nanase-san!” snapped the angry voice of their English teacher. Haruka spun back to face the board quickly. The teacher narrowed his eyes at him while a few students snickered or smirked. “It’s your turn to read.” Haruka blinked and stood.

“Page 43, 5th paragraph.” He heard Makoto murmur.

“Thank you.” He mumbled back. He couldn’t wait for today to be over suddenly.

* * *

The classroom and the pool weren’t the only sanctuaries from Kaede today. He hadn’t joined them at lunch for once. It seemed whatever performance Kaede had given during P.E had impressed enough of his classmates that they asked him to play a game of catch during lunch. With any luck, maybe Kaede would form an attachment with these boys and he’d find his own circle of friends. His absence did seem to leave Nagisa a little morose. However, by the time school was over, the allure of traveling to Samezuka for joint practice had lifted his spirits considerably.

“I can hardly wait to get in the water today.” Nagisa pumped his fist into the air. “I’m gonna swim circles around those Samezuka sharks!”

“Rin-san better watch out. My stunning butterfly technique has improved ten fold! I’ve the perfect calculated flip turn to combat his own.” Rei smiled confidently. “He won’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t get cocky, Rei-kun or he’ll make you regret it.” Kou teased, smiling up at him. “My brother does not play around.”

“Nor do I, Gou-san.”

Haruka smiled quietly as he listened to his friends chatter. This was better. This felt more like how things should be. Haruka didn't want to ponder all the other things going on in his life. Getting in the water, swimming with his team, his whole team, was exactly what he needed right now. He was going to savor these next few hours.

Makoto checked his watch. “The next train leaves in 20 minutes so we’d better hurry.”

“Better watch out Samezuka Academy! Iwatobi is on its way to the top!” Nagisa exclaimed with a dramatic flourish, pointing to the horizon. “Right, Haru-chan?”

The silence that followed made everyone pause and they glanced around. Haruka wasn’t with them suddenly. He’d stopped and was staring across the way into the track field.

“Haru-chan?” Nagisa tilted his head and jogged back over. “What is it?”

Kou turned as well, following his gaze. “What are you looking at, Haruka-senpai?” The group doubled back. The track team was busy with their usual practice along with a fresh batch of 1st years though only one caught their attention.

“Is that Kaede?” Makoto peered through the fence. “I didn’t know he was trying out for the track team. And not just that but the hurdles as well.”

“He certainly has the body structure for it.” added Rei, his eyes apprising him carefully, calculations no doubt buzzing in his mind. “Kaede-chan-san has longer limbs then any of the others which can propel him forward at a much quicker pace. It’ll ensure a greater stride and a much higher jumping distance to clear the hurdles. This will give him a huge advantage. The drawback will be overstepping and having to readjust his stride. That could cost him valuable time.”

“You can tell all that from here, Rei-chan?” Nagisa squinted his eyes, trying to see what he could. Rei looked pleased with himself.

“Naturally. I was on the track team after all.”

“There’s no way he’ll falter though!” Kou said with earnest, eyes sparkling brightly. “Just look at those calves and hamstrings of his! They’re perfect, like he was sculpted from marble! I’d love to get a look up close.”

“There she goes again.” Nagisa chuckled. “It’s a good thing we know about Gou-chan’s muscle fetish otherwise I’d say she had the hots for your cousin, Haru-chan.”

Haruka gave him an incensed look to which Nagisa could only smirk wickedly.

_She’s out of his league. And Rin would murder him. He might even murder him if they ever met actually._

He suddenly dreaded an encounter between the two of them and turned away from the fence to continue walking.

“Eh? Haru, don’t you want to watch?” Makoto called after him.

“No need. I already know he’ll win.”

“Is he that good?” Haruka stopped and glanced back at Makoto and the others briefly, studying their inquiring looks.

“Good is underselling it.” And with that he turned and kept walking.

That peaked everyone’s interest suddenly and they exchanged glances before they turned simultaneously to watch the 1st years get in proper position, their attention fully on Kaede. The coach was telling them all to line up at the starting blocks. Each runner crouched, stepping backward onto the blocks.

Over the past few days, they had been witnesses to Kaede’s unbridled energy and enigmatic persona, whimsical and unfocused and seemingly going through life without a care in the world. But something unusual happened when he got in position to race.

If it could be described, it was like someone had compressed his very essence and continued to condense it, sharpen it, and refine it until it was fixated on a single point, like someone focusing a laser. But they knew all that energy was still there. The only difference now was that it wasn’t running rampant anymore. Now, it was struggling at its new confines, tense and aching to burst from its shell, fueling into itself and building higher and higher. Kaede was threatening to explode.

His shoulders and arms were taught as he adjusted the position of his feet carefully, knowing a misalignment could cost him greatly or even result in injury. He then knelt to keep his foot position perfect, back curved, arms to the outside and fingers splayed. The muscles in his legs were tense, strained against his skin so every curve and angle was sharply defined by the bright afternoon sun. He was daring to go off at any second. And when they saw his eyes, they knew what this was.

This was Kaede when he got serious.

The coach whistled for them to get set, each one pushing up from their crouched positions. And then the starting gun fired.

Kaede’s form unfurled and sprang to life in much the same way a snake lies dormant before it lunges and strikes unsuspecting prey. Like a match dropped on gunpowder, he roared to life, vicious and ferocious. That raw energy surged to every muscle in his legs and shot him forward with intensity that none of the other runners could match. The sprint had only gone for 10 meters so far but he was already in 4th.

He didn’t slow down. He lunged over the first hurdle and cleared it completely, barely having his foot on the ground for a second before he was launching himself towards the next one and the next one and so on. The hurdles may as well have not even been there. It wasn’t even a sprint anymore. He moved with such grace and precision it would be more accurate to say Kaede was gliding.

And then it was over. Kaede cleared the finish line and slowed to a halt as the other 1st years staggered behind him, flushed and out of breath. Kaede stood tall, not even looking winded.

And everyone exhaled the breath they didn’t know they had been holding.

“Wow…he’s fast…” Nagisa muttered, voice barely above a whisper.

Rei was in utter awe. “Did you see how smoothly he transitioned after each jump into a sprint? _Beautiful_.”

“That was amazing! I gotta stop by the track meets more often!” Kou’s eyes were fixed on Kaede as began to turn and paused abruptly. “Hm? He seems to be looking at someone.” Indeed, someone else just out of their range of vision had drawn Kaede’s attention. He gave that person a bright smile and a wave before jogging back to the starting position to begin again.

“Looks like they’re setting up for the next race.” Makoto commented before realization struck him. “Agh! Racing! Practice! We need to hurry to the station!” That snapped everyone out of their daze quickly.

“Ack! If we’re late, Rin-chan will be mad!” Nagisa snagged Rei’s wrist. “Rei-chan! Hurry up!”

“Nagisa-kun! Slow down!” Rei sputtered, holding his glasses to his face as he was dragged down the road, Kou and Makoto racing after them. The group turned the corner and Makoto saw Haruka two blocks away from the edge of the school grounds.

That didn’t make sense. Haruka left long before they had. Shouldn’t he have been at the station by now?

And then it dawned on him.

He had been watching Kaede after all.

Makoto smiled.

[tbc]


	4. Waves In The Harbor (PART 2)

It was a mad dash to make it just before the train pulled off but they managed and the Iwatobi Swim Club collapsed relived into their seats as the countryside rushed by them in a colorful blur of greens from the forests and distant mountains interspersed with bright yellows and pinks from flower fields, scarred across the top with the blue of the sky and blotted clusters of white clouds.

They entered the grounds of Samezuka Academy and each one of them seemed to be fighting the urge to just race right into the natatorium to greet Rin. Even Haruka. Though once they entered the guest locker room, all bets were off as the four swimmers practically raced each other to get changed. They may as well have not even bothered. No one could beat Haruka when it came to stripping (well, except for Rin, not that Haruka would admit it). Still, he had the good sense to wait for his friends to finish, Kou having left ahead of them to greet Mikoshiba and by the time they entered, Samezuka’s swim team was already doing warm up laps. Haruka’s eyes instantly scanned for Rin.

He didn’t have to look for long.

Rin was standing at the edge of the pool, eyes focused on a group who’d just entered the water. Haruka had seen that look before. Rin was studying their swimming techniques, picking them apart for weaknesses and strengths. At his side, as usual, Aichiro was observing as well. Or trying to, at least. He didn’t have Rin’s practiced eye for these kinds of things but he was willing to glean what he could from his senpai.

“Oh, there he is!” Nagisa jogged up next to Haruka and waved. “Rin-chan!”

Rin didn’t seem to hear him, his attention was so fixated on the water, but Aichiro did and muttered quietly to the older boy. He straightened up in attention and glanced back, seeing his friends approach. A welcoming smile bloomed across his face. The instant it did, Haruka felt the any lingering irritations evaporate.

“Hey! There you all are!” Rin reached out to ruffle Nagisa’s corn silk hair as he approached, earning a light giggle from the shorter boy. He turned to Haruka then and smirked, displaying his full set of sharp teeth. “You’re usually the first one here. Getting slow, Haru?”

“You know I’m faster in the water.” Haruka decided to play it cool this time.

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Rin edged with excitement sparking in his eyes.

“More of a promise to fulfill. Makoto mentioned how eager you were to race me again.” Rin looked miffed.

“You make it sound like I was desperate or something.”

“Weren’t you?” Haruka teased and refused to relent. If he had been feeling impatient to get to Samezuka today, Rin was probably twice as anxious to see him.

“Of course not!” He glared back at him, though the old hostility he used to look at him with was gone. This was the type of look a friend would give you if you pestered them too long; exasperated but knowing there was no harm intended. “You’re making me sound like I’m overeager.” Haruka’s smirk broadened. He could see right through Rin. “Quit grinning like that! It looks weird when you do it!”

“He’s just excited! You are too, I’ll bet!” Nagisa interrupted and pounced on Rin, hugging the daylights out of him. “Rin-chan! I can’t wait to swim with you today!”

Rin would have stumbled if he weren’t used to this by now. He chuckled a bit and unlatched Nagisa’s arms from around his neck. “Yes, I can see that. But I can’t swim with you if you’re going to hang on me like that.”

“Pretend I’m pull buoy then! I can sit on your back during warm up.”

“No way! That’d be weird!”

“That’s not really safe, anyway.” Makoto added. “You're a lot heavier, Nagisa.”

“But people are lighter then water, Mako-chan.” Nagisa said tilting his head. “That’s why dead bodies always float unless you weigh them down.” Everyone looked at him like he’d sprouted an extra head suddenly. “What?!”

“Where do you even get these ideas from?!” Rei demanded. “I don’t understand half the things you say! You’re like some sort of anomaly!”

“Like how you can’t swim unless it’s butterfly, Rei-chan?” He then he latched himself onto Rei with surprising strength. “In that case, I’ll sit on Rei-chan’s back for warm-up!”

“No one is sitting on anyone’s back!” Rei protested outright.

Makoto sighed lightly, letting them squabble and turned back to Rin. “Were you waiting for us?”

“Well, yes and no.” Rin admitted, surveying the pool once more as each swimmer made their flip turns and headed back for the starting blocks. He continued to do so until the last swimmer had completed their turn and then looked back to ever patient Makoto. “Those are the newest members. I’m seeing who has potential.”

“Potential for what?”

“For the medley relay.”

Makoto looked past Rin’s shoulder to see Aichiro walking over to them. He smiled politely to the silver haired boy who waved in response. “Good afternoon, Ai-san.”

“Hey there, Ai-chan!”

Aichiro sighed heavily. “Hazuki-san, I told you before I’m not Ai-chan.”

“Better get used it, Ai.” Rin said in a resigned manner. “He calls everyone that. There’s no stopping him.” Aichiro groaned slightly.

“You’re going to swim the medley relay again?” Haruka switched the subjects quickly. That topic caught his interest and Rin noticed as well. His eyes gleamed with sudden excitement, looking mighty pleased with himself.

“Yeah, along with Ai so I need two more people to swim backstroke and breaststroke. I promised myself I’d give you guys a good race this year! I gotta make up for last year’s embarrassment.”

There were exchanged glances of silent apprehension. Rin knew what those meant. Even after all this time, they feared he would backslide into that same dark place if he suffered another loss and they’d all end up in the same situation as before. Given his prior behavior, Rin wasn’t surprised they still worried but he didn’t blame them either.

“Rin, you know last year was-” Makoto started but Rin held his hand up to stop him.

“I know, I know. But really guys you don’t need to worry about me so much anymore.” Rin’s expression softened a bit. “I may not be on your team anymore and we’ll have to compete at swim meets, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t together.” His sentimental side then revealed itself when his eyes glimmered with fond reflection. “This is the last year we can all swim with each other so let’s all aim for nationals! I want to see us all there!”

Everyone perked up in surprise. It was stunning the transformation Rin had undergone after that one race together, how much that lone act had healed him. Initially, they each wondered if it was enough but it seemed whatever sight Rin had seen in the water had done just the trick. It put him on the right path again and they had made sure he kept walking it.

“But don’t think I’m gonna go easy on any of you either.” He added with a confident grin. “I expect nothing less then the best from you all! After all, I was the one who brought us together in the first place!”

They blinked and then chuckled in amusement. Haruka nodded with a smile.

“Right. We won’t disappoint you, Rin.”

It seemed that sight had also reinvigorated that competitive nature of his into a more positive light as well. And Rin knew that no matter the outcome, if they were all together at the end, he would be satisfied. Even if he lost, he would only use it to fuel himself forward instead of fall apart. He’d had silently promised himself that shortly after their regional relay. No more set backs. He wanted to keep moving forward now.

“Hah! You’ll be regretting you said that. You’re going down, sucker!” Nagisa smirked. Rin returned it.

“Pretty boastful aren’t we, Nagisa? We’ll see who leaves who in the dust!”

“You’ll be the one eating my bubbles, Rin-Rin!”

Rin flared bright red. “Don’t call me that!” Nagisa snickered as Rin grumbled to himself about childhood nicknames and Haruka suddenly empathized with him a lot more.

“Well, I for one am looking forward to a proper race with you Rin-san.” Rei added. “Will you be swimming butterfly this time or freestyle?”

“Uh…we’re actually still debating that.” Rin confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think Ai should swim freestyle but…”

“N-No way!” Aichiro protested outright, shaking his head fervently. “I can’t compete with someone like Nanase-san! You should swim freestyle, Rin-senpai!”

“That’s ridiculous. Of course you can!” Rin objected. “I’ve seen you in the water, Ai. You have the best endurance of anyone here. If anyone else could keep up with Haru, it’s you.” Upon hearing this, his blush seeped all the way down to his neck.

Aichiro had seen Haruka in enough competitions to know just how fast he was. If he had the same ambitions as Rin, he could very well be ready for the Olympics himself in a few short years. Being compared to someone of his caliber was both flattering and intimidating.

Haruka noticed Aichiro staring up at him and the smaller boy flinched at being caught.

“If Rin says you’re good, then I believe him. You should believe in what you can do as well.”

Aichiro stared disbelievingly at him. He’d seen what an amazing team the four of them were when they banded together. And even after they’d reconciled their differences and Aichiro found himself an honorary part of their circle, it still felt at times like he never really belonged amongst them. Their skills, and even their friendship, seemed to outstrip his by miles. Even just standing in the presence of Rin was enough to humble him and cast doubts on his own abilities.

But if Rin believed in him and Haruka was willing to consider him a worthwhile opponent, he supposed he should start trusting in his own skills as well. Rin must have seen something valuable in them since he asked him to be in his relay team.

He nodded ardently, his eyes bright. “R-right! I’ll do my best, Nanase-san!”

“Hey!” Mikoshiba’s voice drew the attention of the six and they spotted him a few feet away with Kou at his side. Though Samezuka Academy had a hands-off policy of allowing students to run their own clubs without too much supervision or interference by the teaching staff, Mikoshiba still made his presence known around campus on the days he wasn’t training for the Pan Pacific Championships. Most of his duties as an assistant coach were monitoring the novices while the newly appointed captain and other club officers handled the more experienced swimmers. Given his reputation as former captain, however, many still fell back on him for advice. And it seemed that he hadn’t quiet given up his pursuit of Rin’s sister as the distance between them was fairly close.

Too close for Rin’s comfort quiet frankly.

“Are you six gonna stand there talking all day or are you going to get in the water at some point?”

“Onii-chan, you’re distracting my team from practice!” Kou complained, hands on her hips. “I didn’t have the captain and Mikoshiba-kun agree to joint practice so you six could chat!” Her sharp eyes shifted to her own teammates with a glower.

“All right, all right! I get it!” Rin said, waving her off. He peered over his shoulder as each them walked to the edge and his eyes focused squarely on Mikoshiba talking animatedly to Kou about something. “Keh…so he says while he’s trying to chat it up with my sister.”

“He’s just being friendly, Rin.” Makoto said reassuringly.

“A little too friendly! Does he have no shame?!” Rin griped, his eyes narrowing dangerously at him from across the pool.

“Rin, get ready or I’m going to dive in without you.” Haruka murmured, pulling his goggles on. Rin snapped his sharp glare at him next.

“If you had a sister, you’d be the same way, Haru! Don’t even deny it!”

“Good thing Haru-chan only has his cousin!”

Rin blinked, quirking an eyebrow. “Eh? Cousin?”

Haruka sighed and got in position for his dive. “I’ll explain after practice.” From beside him, he saw Rin hastily fix his swim cap and goggles and get into proper dive stance himself. Once the two swimmers using the lanes touched the wall and moved aside, Rin and Haruka dove in with elegant arcs and twin splashes that barely rippled the surface as they began practice…if it could be called that. They were going all out as usual. It was always this way no matter what the circumstances.

Haruka’s form was utterly flawless. From the angle of his dive to his smooth entry to the sinuous and effortless manner in which he carved an opening in the water with his fingertips and slid his body forward, leaving nothing more then shimmering ripples and glossy spray in his wake. Not one bit of energy wasted, not one instance where he doubted anything he did in the water. He accepted the water for what it was and what it could do, embraced it, acknowledged it’s presence and created a harmonious balance where neither was more important then the other.

“I’ll never tire of seeing this.” Rei said in a captivated voice.

“Brings back memories of our first practice, doesn’t it?” Nagisa agreed. Rei nodded.

The decision to join the swim club after seeing Haruka swim, for Rei, was what he considered in retrospect to be the best move he ever made. Through sweat and trail, he’d found himself a fully incorporated member of the team. And it wasn’t limited to just his teammates at Iwatobi either. That included Rin as well. That had been part of the reason he’d been willing to forsake his spot on the relay for him and he understood the why much better every time he watched Rin now. He was just as incredible to observe.

If Haruka had agility, Rin had power. He had a far stronger kick and the best flip turn of them all, even now. It was the main reason he excelled so quickly in the short course during their elementary school days while either Haruka or Makoto had always been able to beat him in long course. They simply had longer, faster strokes. Of course, that margin between their abilities was barely a distinguishable anymore.

Rin was keeping pace with Haruka with every stroke, drawing parallel with him as they pulled out of their turns and dolphin kicked forward. Rin broke the surface first, glistening pearls of liquid shimmering through the air and foam trailing in his wake. He sliced through the water, like the shark he was often compared too, fierce and relentless. And though the water would claw at him, Rin’s sheer power was nothing before it. In fact, it could be said the water curved around him, that it was creating a path for him all on it’s own. It could sense his indomitable strength of will and it would bend itself to Rin’s superior might.

They both slapped their hands against the wall.

“W-who was first?!” Rin demanded. Makoto blinked.

“Eh? Hard to say. You guys were really close.”

“Damn it! We tied then!” Rin cursed.

“Another one?” Haruka suggested. Rin glanced at him and his eyes narrowed.

“Like you even need to ask.” And with that, they turned and started down the lanes again.

“They ditched us again.” Nagisa groused.

“Well, you know how those two are.” Makoto commented. “Looks like our lanes are opening soon. Let’s get ready.”

“All right! My turn finally!” Nagisa cheered, adjusting his goggles. “I still say I should sit on your back, Rei-chan.”

“Not going to happen, Nagisa-kun.” Rei muttered from his diving position.

“Then let’s race!”

Rei glanced over at him. “Sure…if you can keep up.” He chuckled and Nagisa blinked in surprise before he laughed excitedly.

“Rei-chan’s really enthusiastic today!”

And one by one they each dove into the blue.

* * *

Practice came to an end quicker then Haruka would have liked. Time lost all meaning on him when he was in such a liberating element.

After the warm up had concluded, each of them had started their personal regimens, followed by relay practice. Rin hadn’t joined them for that but he had watched and Haruka noticed a look of satisfaction in his eyes when Makoto pulled him out. It seemed his form and technique met Rin’s standards. They had to if he wanted to avoid getting bitched at for slacking off.

They breezed through everything so quickly that the five of them spent the last hour racing each other, with Haruka and Rin tying the majority of the time. Even their individual victories in the other races were even so it was a complete stalemate. Haruka couldn’t find it in himself to feel agitated by that though.

Rei, however, was the most surprising. Of the six races he had with Rin, he’d managed to win two. Perhaps not an impressive victory to the outside observer but the fact that Rei, with only a year’s worth of experience, managed to keep up with someone like Rin was really saying something and he was positively elated by the end of it.

Not that it was enough to stop Rin from his usual critique and the two got into a very passionate debate over their styles. At one point, the discussion had even shifted into English in a bizarre contest to see who cold make a better argument in another language. Everyone had watched in befuddlement since they had no idea what Rin or Rei were saying, their own English skills terribly poor by comparison.

With practice over the majority of Samezuka’s swimmers had left but Kou had asked the new swim captain if Haruka could be allowed extra time to swim aimlessly around at a more relaxed pace. Kou always took his need to unwind after practice into consideration so by the time he left for the locker room, 30 minutes later, to get cleaned up and dressed for their now traditional post practice dinner at the local diner up the road, he was in a far better mood.

His improved attitude didn’t last long however.

“So what’s this I was hearing about a cousin?” Rin’s voice called out from behind the open locker.

Haruka peered past his towel to the red head momentarily before retuning his attention to drying his hair. Of course he remembered. He noticed Rin peering over the door from the corner of his eye and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “My 2nd cousin came to live with me.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Rin blinked and his eyebrows lifted.

“2nd cousin?” He leaned against the lockers, arms crossed. “I didn't know you had relatives your age.”

“No one did. He showed up suddenly a few days ago.“ Makoto answered, his gaze focused on his gym bag and trying to locate his socks. Rin glanced at him perplexed. Makoto hadn’t known something about Haruka? That was interesting. His curiosity spiked.

“Why? Were you keeping it a secret or something?”

“Not exactly.”

Rin looked baffled and glanced at Makoto for answers now that he had located his elusive socks at the bottom of his bag. The taller of them suddenly looked torn between wanting to answer him and not wanting to ramble on about the rather awkward way things came to be. Luckily, Rei came to his rescue.

“Haruka-senpai didn’t know he was coming. As it turned out, he registered for school and then more or less invited himself to live in the same house.” Rei crossed his arms, a look of stern disapproval appearing. “Honestly, I find it quiet irresponsible of him that he did not make further attempts to contact Haruka-senpai.”

“But he mailed Haru-chan, remember? I told you about all those letters.” Nagisa pointed out as he shoved everything into his bag messily. Rei frowned when he noticed none of the clothing was folded. “Haru-chan is the irresponsible one.” He giggled when he saw the scowl being aimed at him from the blue-eyed boy.

“Sheesh! You don’t check your mail either?” Rin shook his head. “Man, you’re hopeless!” Haruka bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying something he’d later regret. “So how come you never told any of us about this relative of yours? Are you embarrassed or something?” A playful smirk was playing across Rin’s features that even Haruka’s scowl couldn’t chase away.

“…He’s an embarrassment if that’s what you mean.” He said finally.

Rin cackled with mirth. “Heh! That’s pretty cold, don’t you think?”

“Kaede-chan is nothing like that!” Nagisa instantly went on the defensive for his new friend. The act of solidarity was somewhat diminished due to him struggling to get his shirt on, however. “You’d like him, Rin-chan! He’s funny and charismatic and really friendly!”

Rin blinked and examined Haruka. _Funny? Charismatic? Friendly?_ “Doesn’t sound like he’s related to you at all.” He heard a soft ‘tch’ from the other.

“It really is quite incredible, Rin-san. They’re practically opposites. Kaede-chan-san is someone you need to experience first hand.”

Rin looked at Rei incredulously. “Chan-san? Seriously? You’re still doing that, Rei?”

“Believe or not, he actually likes being called that.” Rei clarified. Then he grimaced. _Much better then the honorific he gave me._

Rin blinked a few times. “…I’m actually speechless.”

“He has that unfortunate effect on people.” Haruka muttered as he stood to loop his belt through his jeans.

“He’s also pretty athletic. We watched him at track and field tryouts today.” Makoto added to soften the jab in Haruka’s words. “Kaede is pretty fast.” Hearing that, a devilish gleam appeared in Nagisa’s eyes.

“Real fast. And while doing hurdles too. I’ll bet he could run faster then you, Rin-chan!”

Rin’s curiosity changed to anticipation at that moment. He knew Nagisa’s game. That he was trying to goad Haruka but he was still interested by what the others were telling him. Someone who could instill in his rival a sense of consternation when he was calm most of the time was noteworthy enough but if this Kaede was also athletically inclined, that just sweetened the pot. Plus the bizarreness in having someone related to Haruka who was able to crack a smile regularly made it all the more intriguing.

“I have to meet this guy! He sounds like a real card!”

Haruka felt anxiety churn up in his gut. If Kaede was annoying to him then…

“Trust me, Rin. You don’t.” He said a bit too quickly. It only made Rin more fervent in his decision.

“All the more reason I got to meet him.” Rin jeered, refusing to be deterred. “He’s obviously gotten under your skin.”

“So do ticks. That doesn’t make them good for you.”

“Hey, you actually made a joke that time! There’s hope for you yet!” Rin threw his head back with a laugh, pushing the door of his locker shut.

“Don’t laugh, Rin-chan! And Haru-chan don’t talk about him that way!” Nagisa interjected sharply with a frown. It was Haruka’s turn to frown now.

“Nagisa, you don’t LIVE with him. It’s a different experience all together you're forced to share the same house.”

Nagisa turned up his nose at that, acting snooty. “In that case, maybe I’ll invite Kaede-chan to live with me and stingy old Haru-chan can stay all by himself!”

“Take it easy, Nagisa.” Makoto said calmly, patting his shoulder. “It takes time for people with conflicting personalities to get along.”

“Yes, that’s quiet true.” Rei agreed. And the three turned to look at Rin slowly.

“Oi, why are you all looking at me suddenly?!”

“Well, you know…”

Rin crossed his arms. “No. I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me, Nagisa?!”

Haruka snapped the door of the locker shut with a resigned sigh. He should have just stayed in the pool.

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m late, senpai!” Aichiro raced over to them, doubling over and panting. He’d run all the way here from the dorms after leaving with the rest of the team. “I…I was…catching u-up on…”

Rin crossed his arms again, head tilted in bemusement. “Ai, catch your breath first. I don’t want you to pass out.”

“H-hai…”

Rin shook his head lightly. This kid’s admiration of him was flattering and annoying. He really needed to learn to stop worrying so much of Rin’s opinion and concentrate on himself now and again. What was he going to do next year after he graduated?

“You weren’t late.” Makoto reassured. “We just got finished up ourselves. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Thanks for inviting me to go with you. I know this is your thing.” He fell in step with the others quickly, as if he’s always belonged there.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ai-chan! The more the merrier.” Together, they vacated the locker rooms and headed back to the natatorium to locate Kou. “It’s too bad Kaede-chan isn’t on the swim team too or we could have invited him.”

Haruka frowned at the thought. “If he came with us, we’d have to get him a kids menu.”

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa protested.

“Gou, we’re heading out to the diner. Wanna join us?” Rin’s call stamped out any impeding argument. They could see her with Samezuka’s club officers, a binder open between them as she looked up.

“No thanks. You guys go on ahead.” She said with a wave. “Mom wants me home for dinner. I’m going to finish working on our joint practice schedule and then head home.”

“All right. I’ll walk you to the train station when I get back.”

“Don’t worry, Matsuoka!” Seijuro’s voice was loud and blusterous as always as he waved across the way. “I’ll give her a ride home myself! I got a new car for graduation!”

If looks could kill, Seijuro would have been reduced to ashes before finishing that sentence. Rin’s gaze was intense enough to melt steel.

“Rin, don’t be like that. It’s just a ride.” He could hear Makoto’s even voice attempting to soothe him. And yes, for his sister, probably was just that. For Rin, however, there was a potential disaster in the making. “He’s only driving her home. That’s innocent enough.”

“It’s never innocent when the guy has a crush on my sister.” Rin snarled, baring all his teeth. He didn’t even notice when Makoto very visibly flinched. “You should understand that better then anyone, Makoto. You have a younger sister.”

“Well…yes, that is true.”

Ran had started junior high school this year and she was getting to the age where she was beginning to notice boys in a whole new light. And so was Ren with girls. But Makoto knew himself well enough to realize he’d ultimately accept whomever his siblings choose to be with…after scrutinizing the hell out of any potential suitors they brought home, of course. He had a duty as the eldest child.

Still, Kou was no wilting flower and Makoto knew that she could handle herself, especially with Seijuro. It would be best to be diplomatic and not give Rin too much leeway. He’d rather deal with moody Rin then a hungry Nagisa.

“Be that as it may, it’ll be easier this way, don’t you think? This way you don’t have to rush through dinner and Gou-chan doesn’t have to wait for you to come back.”

“Listen to our captain, Onii-chan. I’ll be fine.” Kou chided playfully but there was a strained look on her face. She could tell where her brother’s mind is going and she was far from pleased.

Rin wanted to protest, to scold her, maybe even break Seijuro’s legs so he couldn’t operate the pedals but the angry words got clogged in his throat and all he could do was clench and unclench his fists with a rumbling growl.

“Fine…but you take her straight home! Got it?!” If Seijuro noticed the warning being implied, he didn’t make any indication visible. He simply grinned brightly and waved.

“You worry too much, Matsuoka! Now go on! I’ll take good care of her!” And Rin could see the challenge being presented in those golden eyes but before he could erupt Nagisa grabbed the back of Rin’s jacket and steered him towards the exit.

“Right! So it’s all taken care of! Let’s go, Rin-chan! I’m starving!”

Rin’s indignant sputters and griping did nothing to deter Nagisa as he was forced outside with the others trailing behind them. He settled on sulking and muttering angrily to himself with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Cheer up, Rin-senpai. What’s the worse that could happen?” Rin rounded on the smaller boy with such ferocity that all the color drained from Aichiro. That was really saying something considering how pale he was to begin with.

“What’s the worse that could happen?! They could hit it off! How much worse could it get then that?!”

Nagisa tilted his head thoughtfully and then he gave Rin the most evil grin ever.

“Maybe Sei-chan will take your sister’s first kiss.”

At that, Rin exploded and spun on his heel, bolting back for the natatorium. Fortunately, Rei and Makoto jumped him before he could get too far, the taller of them wrapping his huge arms around Rin’s waist while Rei got in front to push him back. Instantly, he began to thrash wildly.

“Rin, that’s not going to happen! Calm down!” Makoto pleaded, dragging him away.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! DON’T YOU DARE PUT YOUR PERVERTED LIPS ON MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD! YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Rin-san, please calm down!” Rei begged as the other swimmer trashed in his grip. “Nagisa-kun, why would you tell him something like that?!” He snapped. The blonde only howled with laughter in response.

“Rin-senpai, calm down!” Aichiro ran over to help but being such much shorter all he could do was latch onto one of his arms and hang on for dear life as Rin attempted to buck them off.

“Haru! Help us!” Makoto wailed to the impassive boy.

“No. It's too much effort.” He responded turning away.

“Haruka-senpai, please! This is-AH!” Rei had to duck as an errant fist almost hit him in the face. “Rin-san, please watch where you’re swinging! You almost hit me!”

“Then get out of my way, Speedo Glasses!”

And despite the chaos and noise of the scene before him, Haruka permitted himself to smile in amusement.

* * *

When they were absolutely certain Rin was not going to commit homicide, Makoto and Rei escorted him back to the group. Of course, they flanked his sides just in case he made a break for it again.

The diner was Nagisa’s favorite because it served western style meals and he was a big fan of their thin crust pizza and chili cheese fries, usually ordering enough for 4 people and without fail, always managing to finish off all his food with room to spare. Everyone had given up long ago in figuring out where he was putting it all.

Each of them usually ordered the same thing every time they sat down. Haruka would make due with any grilled fish that happened to be the catch of the day, Makoto would order something chocolaty for desert (making sure it was big enough to split), Nagisa ordered a ton of fried and greasy food that made everyone’s arteries hurt just by looking at it, Rin always got some kind of seasoned beef, and Rei would begin any meal at the diner with salad and soup, refusing to deviate from his strict diet for even one meal. Aichiro was the only one who had any variation, opting to order from the breakfast menu for this trip.

After leaving the diner, Aichiro and Rin bid them farewell before jogging back to campus and the remaining 4 boarded the train for home, Rei and Nagisa continuing the rest of the way after Haruka and Makoto got off at their stop.

The sky had turned into a brilliant golden orange by this point in the day, bleeding out into salmon pink the further out from sun you looked and was slowly sinking into the highlights of cerise and the shadows of indigo that now made up the water. Even the wet sand was now colored fuchsia, except for the bright glowing strip of lemon citrus fire igniting a path across the waves to the sun itself. Breathtaking for tourists but for residents, if you’d seen one sunset over the beach, you’d seen them all. That didn’t stop Haruka from walking on the side that faced the water, his eyes watching the waves roll lazily across the sand while Makoto filled the air with gentle chatter. He didn’t need Haruka staring directly at him to know he was listening.

“It’s nice to hear Rin will be back in the relay again this year.” That got Haruka to look up at him finally and he gave Makoto a small smile and nodded before casting his eyes back to the sea.

“Yeah.”

“I wonder who he’ll pick for his team.” Makoto grew thoughtful. “One things’ for sure whoever they are, they’ll need to be able to deal with that headstrong persistence of his.”

“It was that persistence that got you roped into his plan in the first place.” Makoto remembered. Back then Haruka had wanted nothing to do with Rin, when he didn’t want to believe that Rin could feel the water more then him and hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that someone felt more freedom when they swam. It stirred feelings in his heart, like a storm gathering power, which he wasn’t ready to handle. He didn’t want to welcome the change but Rin was a hurricane that had blown through his homeport and altered it so profoundly, Haruka could never go back to the way he was before.

He used to resent that type of change. Now he didn’t. It had left him in a better place. Storms devastated peaceful waters at first but they also refreshed whatever they touched, allowed new beginnings.

_A new beginning. That’s what me and Kaede need._

“It wasn’t all bad though.”

After a moment’s reflection, Haruka nodded. “No. It wasn’t.”

Makoto’s smile brightened as he head swung back and then it faded when they’d reached the bottom of the stairs. “…Is something burning?”

Haruka halted abruptly, inhaling deeply…and noticed an unfortunately familiar odor.

He huffed in aggravation sprinting up the stairs and leaving Makoto behind. He charged headlong into the house, nearly breaking the door in. Smoke and shrieking sirens bombarded his senses but he made it to the kitchen knowing full well what he’d find.

“I can explain! Honestly!” Kaede shouted, jumping away from the stovetop with his hands up defensively.

“Damn it, Kaede! Why?!” He couldn’t help himself. This was just so frustrating to come home to and it was making their reconciliation that much harder.

Makoto covered his mouth to stifle his coughs, waving smoke out of his face as he entered the tiny kitchen. “Is everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, Mako.” Kaede waved off his concerns easily. “Just a little mishap in the kitchen.”

“Mishap? That’s what this is? You’re just doing this on purpose now, aren’t you?” Haruka accused.

“What? No! I just don’t have any cooking experience.”

“Then why are you even in here at all?”

“I didn’t know when you’d be back! I have to eat too, you know.” Kaede complained.

Haruka narrowed his eyes at him. “In that case you can just eat whatever you-”

Haruka stopped mid-sentence, as in the interim his eyes had shifted towards the stovetop and locked on what had been burned this time. Whatever he was going to say would remain unfinished because the instant he saw what was in the frying pan, his mind went blank…and then he wasn’t thinking at all.

Only feeling.

A wave of fury suddenly surged up from some dark corner of his heart and consumed him whole.

“… _ **Kaede**_ …”

“Y-yes?” He blanched at the sheer venom of that single word.

“ _ **Is**_ … _ **that**_ … _ **my**_ … _ **mackerel**_?” Haruka’s entire body was taut, fighting to keep from exploding but it was nearly impossible. His shoulders and even his voice were shaking. It was Makoto’s turn to pale as he stepped back cautiously. Never in all his years, had he seen his friend this…there was no other way to put it, enraged.

Kaede seemed to shrink as he whispered in a weak voice. “There wasn’t any squid left.”

Haruka’s eye twitched.

And then his hand jerked to the right.

And then he was holding a poultry mallet.

And then he was advancing on Kaede to do…something…he wasn't sure what exactly but it was probably illegal.

Kaede shrieked in absolute terror and then bolted. Haruka didn’t even advance 3 steps before Makoto’s weight was on him, arms lifting him off the ground. The smaller boy’s hands instantly went to pry the larger one off but it was like a vice.

“HARU! NO!”

“Makoto! Let go!”

“No! Not until you calm down! And will you put that thing down?!”

Haruka huffed angrily as he went limp in the other’s grip. “…Fine…” Makoto sighed in relief and lowered him back down and then held his hand out like an angry mother confiscating a child’s toy. Haruka dropped it into his hand with a sour grimace.

“Haru, I understand you’re mad but you can’t-”

“I wasn’t really going to do it.” For a moment, Haruka looked at him in affront.

“Huh?! Then why did it look like you were?!”

Haruka shrugged. “Just wanted to scare him.” Makoto stared at him dumbly. “Verbal threats don’t work as well as visual ones.” He explained. Makoto slapped a palm to his face and breathed out a hard breath. He was grateful for this greater range of expressions but even he had his limits and this was just testing his eternal patience.

“Haru, that’s just plain mean. Don’t scare him like that.”

“I know. Sorry. I just got-” Peering past Makoto’s shoulder, his eyes widened in shock, pointing suddenly. “Makoto! There’s a huge spider behind you!”

“Oh my God! Where?!” He shrieked spinning around.

And that was all the time Haruka needed to run out of the kitchen to chase down Kaede. If the mallet was out he could still use his fists.

“Eh?! Haru! NO!” Makoto shouted, realizing he’d been duped. Panicked screeches echoed from the garden along with promises of painful retribution. The brunette sprinted outside quickly. “NANASE HARUKA! I SAID NO!”

And even as Haruka chased after Kaede and Makoto pleaded with him to stop, he still had the wherewithal to have a single rational thought.

_That’s it. First thing tomorrow, I’m teaching him how to cook._


	5. Treading Water (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't tempt myself with promises like "I can update this once per week!" I'm just setting myself up for disaster.
> 
> Been feeling particularly uninspired the last few weeks, then the holidays hit and well, let's just say January wasn't a great month for me.
> 
> Also, I must have some kind of psychic ability because the opening scene mirrors audio drama track on Makoto and Haruka's character duet CD in terms of subject. So, yeah...seems Kaede and Makoto have something in common (lol)

Kaede wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he had started to live with Haruka but his current situation was definitely not one he’d imagined. Perhaps it was his fault. He romanticized this arrangement quite a bit. He had images of them resting side by side looking up at the stars together, of rainy Sunday afternoons where they’d sleep in late and eating whatever leftovers were in the fridge, of walking down to the beach to swim until sunset and probably having to drag Haruka out, of wearing yukatas to local festivals, of watching the first frost appear on the poplar branches, of heading to the shrine together for New Years with prayers for good health, good grades and good fortune. Kaede had been expecting all these things and more.

But reality wasn’t coalescing with his idealizations. And he was paying the price for getting carried away in his daydreams right now.

“Haruka, are you serious?”

“Very.”

“But this is so stupid!”

Haruka’s expression was unchanged as he stared on.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Kaede said in disbelief. His frown deepened when he saw no reaction and lifted the pot in an angry huff. “I know how to boil water!”

“Do you?” Haruka asked dubiously.

“YES!” Kaede griped indignantly.

“Then quit stalling and show me.” Haruka remained unmoved even with Kaede scowling at him. He would not indulge his petulance. After a few seconds, however, it was obvious more drastic measures were needed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t make me get the mallet again.” Kaede instantly blanched.

“Boiling water?! Sure! I can do that! No problem!” He swung the pot into the sink and filled it up. Haruka nodded slightly and kept up his diligent gaze. It hadn’t been a passing thought (once he had calmed down) when he promised himself he’d teach Kaede to cook. No. If he wanted his peace of mind back, Kaede was going to learn. And with Haruka as a tutor, he was going to do it right. There would be no cutting corners in the Nanase Culinary School of Not Burning Down One’s Own House.

“Place it on the stovetop and set it to a medium heat.” He droned.

Kaede shifted his gaze to Haruka looking wholly unamused. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

“Like what? Myself? Yes, Kaede. I will continue to be myself.”

“Was…that supposed to be a joke?”

“No.”

There was no doubt about it. Comically serious was the best description for Haruka.

Then it dawned on Kaede and he giggled.

“What’s funny?”

“Are you the tsukkomi to my boke?” He asked, glancing sideways at him. Haruka’s nose crinkled a bit, conveying his lack of mirth through his eyes. “Ha! Guess I answered my own question! So what am I making here exactly?”

“You’re going to make lunch for us. We’ll be having grilled mackerel with udon.”

“Do you eat anything besides mackerel? That can’t be healthy for you.”

“It lowers cholesterol and builds brain cells.” He informed, “And that last part is something you could use honestly given these mishaps in the kitchen.” He added acidly.

“I said I was sorry!” Kaede groaned in exasperation. “When are you going to let it go?”

“When you actually learn something. Five times setting off the alarm is five times too many. Even Makoto wasn’t as bad as you are.” Haruka stated pointedly. “Now pay attention to what your doing. That’s your first lesson!” Kaede whipped his head back around swiftly.

“Agh! R-right!”

From there, he gave Kaede precise, biting instructions on how to do everything. How to peel and chop the vegetables, when to add the salt to the water, how to cut the fish, how much soy sauce and sesame oil to use, how often to stir or flip something. It made the whole experience very tense and his eyes kept drifting to the poultry mallet in quiet fearful apprehension. It didn’t help that his older cousin refused to respond to any lighthearted chatter or even a joke. He ignored him and plowed right on with his directions, unabated.

He savored a small victory when he finally finished cooking but now came the moment of truth; The Taste Test.

Pushing a bowl towards Haruka, Kaede already had one foot lifted, ready to run in case he really decided to go for the mallet.

Haruka chewed quietly for a moment and withdrew his chopsticks slowly.

“…You used too much ginger. But it’s fine otherwise.”

It may have sounded indifferent but coming from Haruka, it was a glowing review. Kaede allowed himself to relax finally. He didn’t know cooking could be so stressful.

“Thanks. Think you’re ready to let me have the keys to the banquet hall?”

“You made one recipe so far.” Haruka said flatly. He pointed to the cushion on his right, indicating for him to sit.

“Then maybe I’ll just stick to making this one.” The look Haruka gave him clearly indicated that was not going to happen. Defeated, Kaede picked up his own chopsticks to gather a piece of fish. “Could we at least make something I like next time?”

“What’s wrong with mackerel?”

“I don’t like it that much.” He admitted.

“Then there’s something wrong with you.” Haruka mumbled, turning to look outside.

“Something wrong with me?! You eat the same thing every day! Aren’t you worried about mercury poisoning?” His frown persisted when his cousin didn’t turn around to acknowledge him. “You know, irritability is a symptom.”

“Yes. That is why I’m irritable.” Kaede was right about one thing. He was definitely more sarcastic around him. He heard the younger boy sigh and finally turned around, studying Kaede’s sullen expression for a few long seconds. _He’s trying. Even with all these mistakes and my accusations, I know he’s not doing it on purpose. He wants to impress me. That’s all he’s ever wanted from me, my attention. I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt._

Makoto’s words came to him just then.

_“He’s probably just excited about living here now. Give him some time to settle in.”_

Maybe he’d been too impatient in thinking that he wasn’t adjusting to this new set up well. It had only been a week since he arrived after all. He wasn’t used to living with another person in the house, at least not someone like Kaede, and the younger boy was still acting the same way as always, picking up right where they left off.

At that moment, Haruka had a quiet epiphany.

_If we kept in contact, this transition may have gone smoother._

It was obvious to him now. They were stuck in two different points of time. Kaede was going off of how things were years ago. If they’d kept seeing and talking to each other, their relationship would have transitioned and his home wouldn’t be so chaotic now.

But if that was the case then what was the cause for the lengthy gap in the first place?

_One thing at a time. First get used to him being here. Focus on closing that gap. Then you can ask that question._

“Do you still like kinpira?” He asked suddenly.

Kaede blinked to attentiveness. “Yeah, but only if it’s carrots.”

“I’ll put some in your bento tomorrow.”

Kaede’s eyebrows lifted and then he smiled. “Thanks, Ruka-chan.”

His smile increased when Haruka didn’t scold him for using that nickname.

* * *

“Well that wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

With lunch concluded, the two boys stood side by side in the kitchen; Haruka washing the dishes while Kaede dried them off. It was an age-old policy in the Nanase household that the person who cooked the food was excused from cleaning up. Or at least it had been that way when his parents still lived here. Doing this again filled Haruka with a sense of nostalgia.

“You made a huge mess.” Haruka muttered, scrubbing a stubborn spot off the grill plate. The countertop had been a disaster of sauce, spices, and vegetable scrapings after Kaede was finished his preliminary cooking lesson so it was only now they’d gotten around to tackling the dishes.

“Cooking is messy. We can’t all be born naturals like you, Ruka-chan.” Kaede said defensively. He watched him continue struggle with the grill plate. “You know, this would go faster if we had a dish washer.”

“We can always switch places.”

“No thanks! I’ll stick with drying. Much easier.”

Haruka sighed and handed him the finally cleaned grill plate, moving onto the utensils now. “Did you do any chores growing up?” _Or should I say growing tall since by all accounts you still haven’t grown up?_

Kaede tilted his head, pursing his lips in thought. “Well, I kept my room clean.” He glanced away guiltily, muttering under his breath. “…Sometimes.”

Haruka gave him a disparaging look. “That doesn’t count. You’re supposed to do that anyway.”

Kaede returned his look with a wry one. “You’re too disciplined, you know that? You need to loosen up! Have some fun!”

“I think you’re loose enough for the both of us.”

It was silent for a moment and then Haruka heard Kaede breath out a soft laugh.

“Yeah…I probably am.” He smiled, “But I like it this way. I have a lot more fun.”

“Not true. I have fun too.”

“Oh really? Doing what?” Kaede challenged. Haruka wished he hadn’t said anything. He wouldn’t let that drop now. “And don’t say swimming. That doesn’t count.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t count if you do it everyday! Besides, I’m pretty sure you would die if you didn’t get in the water at least once per day. It’s not even fun for you. It’s essential.”

“…”

It was a good long while before Kaede spoke up again victoriously. “I knew it. You can’t think of anything.”

“It’s not that I can’t think of anything. I just don’t think our definitions of fun match up.”

“How so?”

Haruka glanced up at him briefly and then his eyes slid back to the cascade tumbling from the faucet. His fingers splayed with the water flowing over the new path. The clear liquid slid past his palms, around his knuckles, and down his fingers, little rivulets undulating across his skin. The sight was enough to stir gentle warmth in his chest and fill his blue eyes with even more glimmering light.

It wasn’t just the water that gave him this sense of elation. It was what the water had given him that made it even better.

…

…

…

_“It’s meaningless without you.”_

_“Haru-chan, I’m thrilled we get to swim in a relay together again.”_

_“I want to swim in a relay with all of you. With the best teammates I could ask for.”_

_“I want to swim with you guys.”_

…

…

…

“Earth to Ruka-chan. Are you in there?” Kaede’s hand waved before him. “You’re not planning to climb into the sink, are you?”

“Funny.” Haruka let out a quiet puff of air that ruffled his bangs. “Water makes me happy…but it’s worth far more if I have someone to share it with. That’s where my real happiness is, when I have my friends around me. I don’t know if that counts as fun but…it makes me more alive.”

Haruka couldn’t help but smile softly to himself before he felt the weight of sea green on him. Straightening up, he saw Kaede was staring at him unwaveringly, captivated by his words. Seeing such an intense look made Haruka feel self-conscious suddenly and his smile vanished, gaze falling back to the sink.

“Sorry. I’m not sure if I answered your question or not.”

“Wha-No.” Kaede shook his head quickly, snapping himself free of his minor trance. “No, I think you did.” _It just wasn’t what I was expecting to hear. He’s never spoken like this. He never smiled like this either. Come to think of it, I don’t think I ever saw him smile at all growing up. He’s different now._

Kaede wasn’t dumb. He was aware enough to know that his love for Haruka was one-sided admiration at best. He’d learned early on that Haruka expressed himself better with actions and since it never amounted beyond mild irritation, he figured Haruka liked him more then he wanted or could admit.

Right?

He wasn’t just tolerating him being here…right?

 _It’s not like that. Stop over thinking._ Kaede’s heart felt uneasy suddenly, a tense numbness bloomed in his body, creeping out from his chest and it hard to swallow around the unexpected lump that grew in his throat. _Stop it!_

“…Kaede? Are you all right?” Haruka’s brows arched in concern. “You look upset.”

“Me? Upset?!” Kaede straightened up suddenly. “Never!” And just like that, the sunlight of his smile chased to storm clouds in his heart away. Every muscle relaxed and he was grinning again.

But it was Haruka’s turn to feel uneasy now. _But…his eyes…I saw it again._

For a while they were stationary, not washing, not drying, not speaking, not even making eye contact as they stared fixated on the countertop. And in this quiet moment, Haruka saw an opportunity.

 _Close the gap._ Whispered a voice in his mind.

“…Kaede?”

“Hm? What is it?”

Haruka breathed deeply, as if bracing himself for something unpleasant. And truthfully, on some innate level, he knew it would be. “Why did-”

The doorbell interrupted him before he could go any further.

“I’ll get it!” Kaede said, tossing his towel down and getting half of it wet when it fluttered into the sink. Haruka scrambled for something to say but he was already gone. He watched the towel soak up the water steadily, feeling both cheated by and grateful for the disruption. There had a knot in his stomach all of a sudden when he started to ask him that question and it had begun to fade once Kaede left. Out of his sight, he felt like he could breath again.

“Ruka-chan!”

Haruka noted the excitement in his voice and stepped to the threshold, peering out into the hall.

“Good news. The movers are here with my stuff.” He answered the questioning look on his cousin’s face. “Perfect timing too. Now I can finally move in for good.”

“Is there a lot?”

“Not really. Just more of my personal belongings, my bike and- Oh, that’s right. I better take care of that one myself. There’s a bike rack at the bottom of the stairs I can use.” And with that, he darted outside after the movers. Haruka let out a quiet sigh, the knot finally vanishing. He opened the front door wider before following him outside.

_Maybe now isn’t the time to ask him that._

* * *

“Whew! Thank God that’s over with!” Kaede said as he flopped back on his bed.

“I thought you said there wasn’t a lot.” Haruka groused, nudging a cardboard box with his foot. The makeshift pile, along with two other suitcases holding winter clothing, now dominated the center of the room. Now that these boxes were here, Kaede’s living situation was cemented in permanence when before Haruka could quietly lie to himself and pretend this was just an extended visit.

“No, there isn’t.” He contended. “It just looks that way cause I got the smaller bedroom.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Besides, we’re far from over. We still need to unpack.”

Kaede shoved himself back into a sitting position, feet dragging over the old floorboards when he stretched out to his full height. “Yeah. Just gotta wait for assistance.”

“For what?”

The doorbell chime drew their attention again.

“That’ll be them.” Kaede jumped up and dashed out the door, calling out from the stairs. “Better put on some tea, Ruka-chan!” Haruka only followed when he heard familiar voices from downstairs.

“Hi Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved to him from the entryway. From the shopping bag hanging off his shoulder, he was probably in the middle of running errands and knowing Nagisa, pulled Rei along for ride. It was the fate of anyone Nagisa deemed his “favorite”. Makoto was there as well and offered a polite wave.

“We got the message.”

“What message?”

“Kaede asked us if we’d help move him in.” Makoto explained and then noticed Haruka’s piqued expression. “Don’t worry. It’s no trouble really. It’ll be much faster with all five of us.”

Haruka was silent for a moment before he turned to Kaede. “Did you borrow my phone to call everyone?”

“Eh? No. Nagi-chan gave me everyone’s numbers. I know you don’t carry your phone around so I figured if I have to get a hold of you, one of them will know where your at.” He then smirked. “Or should I just check the closest body of water?” Haruka’s scowling was followed up by Kaede’s laughter.

“Might need to check the police station too. Haru-chan may get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“That’s never happened.”

“It could, Haru-chan! You tempt fate far too often. One day, she may oblige you.”

“Wait…you’re still doing that?!” Kaede exclaimed. “I thought you stopped that by now!”

“I told you about the aquarium.” Makoto clarified. “And the duck pond…and the pet store…and the fountain in the mall.” Each reminder made Makoto’s voice drop lower and lower in humiliation.

“Well…yeah…but I thought those happened when you guys were still kids!”

“Sadly, no.” Rei interrupted with a heavy sigh. “Many of those incidents sited happened within the last year.”

The disillusionment that struck Kaede was so profound he was certain he’d never be able to look at Haruka the same way again. He could only stare in abject shock at his impassive cousin.

“Do you have no sense of shame?!”

Haruka was absolutely appalled. “There’s nothing shameful about the water!”

“Has senpai done this with you too?”

“Yes! All the time when we were kids! I couldn’t take him anywhere!” Kaede wailed mournfully, hands flying into his hair. “Except when he was with me, he’d just dive in fully clothed!” He purposely collapsed against Nagisa in a melodramatic fashion. “Finally, kindred spirits who understand my suffering!”

“There, there. We all share in your pain. Suffer no more!” Nagisa pantomimed giving the taller boy comfort in patting his back.

Haruka was far from entertained. “You two are over exaggerating.”

Nagisa peered past Kaede’s shoulder and he gave a rare cynical look. “Not when you spend several minutes staring at a wash basin like you’re seriously contemplating getting into it.” When Haruka didn’t try to object, Kaede spun to face him, eyes wide.

“ ** _Really_** _,_ Haruka?!” _And he complains about my behavior! How can someone this stoic be so…bizarre?!_

Haruka’s flaccid look of annoyance appeared again before he headed upstairs. “See, this is why not just anyone can be in the water. They don’t understand anything.”

“Eh?! What’s that supposed to mean?! Hey!” Kaede shouted at his retreating back, storming up after him. “Was that an insult?! Ruka-chan, don't ignore me!”

“Quit shouting. You’re so noisy.”

“Oh, is this your room, Kaede-chan?” Nagisa had followed them up with Makoto and Rei trailing at the end. “…Feels like an attic.”

“I know. It’s not really lived in yet. We’ll fix that though.” Kaede knelt by a box. “Ruka-chan, let me see the box cutters.”

“I’m using them. You can use these.” Kaede looked disappointed to see him handing over a pair of bright plastic scissors.

“But…these are type they give kindergarteners so they don’t cut themselves.”

“Your point being what?”

Kaede’s eyes widened as he met Haruka’s unflinching gaze and very slowly, the younger boy’s mouth and eyes thinned.

“…You know, you’re pretty mean sometimes.”

* * *

Kaede’s assessment of his bedroom proved to be accurate. It was smaller and having five full grown teenage boys bustling back and forth was more counter productive then originally thought. Much like Haruka’s room, the furniture was hand-me-down; the hand built desk in fact belonged to Haruka’s grandfather. It caught Rei’s attention…but mostly because of the state it was in.

“Don’t you dust at all?” Rei chastised, wiping it down with an old rag. “This is a beautiful piece of furniture and you’re letting it get dirty.”

“Sorry, _mom_.” Kaede replied sarcastically. Rei burnt a hole in his back, muttering something about disrespectful underclassmen.

“Rei-chan’s always like that. Don’t let it bother you.” Nagisa said, unloading piles of manga from a box. One difference made very clear in the process of unpacking was the abundance of collectables to highlight Kaede’s hobbies and interests throughout the years. Haruka’s room was sparse by comparison.

“I won’t. I barely cleaned my own room when I was home.”

“Me neither!” The two chuckled to themselves, ignoring Rei’s follow up look of stern disapproval.

“Speaking of rooms, isn’t this your old bedroom?” Makoto asked Haruka, in the midst of slicing through the last of the tape bindings. He himself was switching out the guest linens with a new set of bedding Kaede’s mother had mailed from Tokyo.

“Yeah. I moved to my new one after elementary school.”

“Why did you switch?”

“…Better view.” Makoto’s head jerked toward Haruka quickly but he was already facing away and loading journals and CDs into small bookcase. Still it was enough to make Makoto’s sunny expression brighten even more.

“Why are you looking at my cousin so adoringly, Mako?” A fox like grin emerged on Kaede’s face, arms laden down with winter clothing. “Do you two want to be alone?” Makoto suddenly became very interested in the contents of an unopened box to which Kaede snickered.

“Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping on the lawn tonight.” Haruka threatened.

“Stop making it so easy for me then.” Kaede responded unperturbed, packing away the last of his clothing into the closet, amongst the guest futon and a fold up kotatsu. Satisfied with his arrangement, he slid the door closed for hopefully the last time today. The doors would emit a high-pitched screech every time they were moved making everyone wince. “We should replace these. They’re pretty old and they don’t slide as good.”

“Old houses have character. It just takes getting used to.”

“You’re only saying that cause you hated staying at my old house.”

“What was wrong with Kaede-chan-san’s house?” Rei asked, finally organizing the rest of Kaede’s school supplies.

“It was too modern.”

“It didn’t have a traditional bath so no tub he could soak in.” Kaede clarified.

“That must have been agony!” Nagisa laughed.

 _It was._ Haruka thought.

“Bedtime was worse.” Kaede chuckled. “He insisted on sleeping in the living room with the futon. He never wanted to share my room even though I had a bunk bed.”

“It’s because you snore.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do.”

“At least I can wake up! You sleep like a rock!”

“Whoa!” Nagisa’s exclamation halted an argument brewing as he lifted a large trophy out of a box. “You have a lot of trophies, Kaede-chan!”

“I found another box over here too.” Makoto had discovered a stack of reward plaques.

“How many do you have?” Rei asked, upon locating a box of prize ribbons, now tasking himself with color-coding them. Typical Rei.

“Heh…not gonna lie. I have a lot.”

“These aren’t just for one type of sport either.” Makoto noted the difference in each one, thumbing through them. “How many sports did you play?”

“Hmm…let me see…” Kaede rubbed his chin in thought. “Baseball in first grade, soccer in second, tennis in third, gymnastics in fourth, hockey in fifth, volley ball in sixth, track in seventh, basketball in eighth, and rugby in ninth.”

The room fell silent with everyone but Haruka gaping at him.

“Um…what?”

“That’s amazing!” Nagisa exclaimed, eyes bright with admiration. “You’re like a super hero of sports or something!” Kaede blushed deeply and then laughed, waving his hands.

“Oh, stop! I’m nothing of the sort!” His grin stretched from ear to ear. “It’s just hard for me to stick with one thing.”

“Well, it’s an impressive record, Kaede.” Makoto said sincerely. “I’ve never met anyone with such ambition to do so much.”

“Is he even human?” Rei said quietly.

“Funny. I’ve been asking myself that for a while now.” Haruka murmured back. He knew much better. It wasn’t ambition. Kaede was just unfocused. That’s why he dropped every sport he played after a year.

“And now you’re back on the track team again. They’ll be lucky to have you with a record like this.” Makoto complimented.

“Actually…I didn’t decide if track’s what I want to do or not.” Kaede admitted. Once more, everyone but Haruka was surprised.

“Eh?! But you’re so good! We saw you race the other day and you were amazing! You’d be great.” Nagisa protested. Kaede gave him a consoling look.

“Maybe but I’ve done track before. I know what to expect from it. There’s no real merit in repeating myself.” Kaede explained.

“Really? That’s too bad for the track team then. Looks like they lost another member.” Nagisa smiled at Rei who simply shook his head.

“Need I remind you it was your constant pestering that finally made me cave in?” Rei intoned bluntly, arms crossed. Nagisa merely looked up to him innocently.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“It was far from pleasant the first go-around!”

“But you stayed didn’t you?” Nagisa chirped. “So…it all worked out in the end!”

Rei let out a long suffering sigh followed by the faintest hint of a chuckle. “You were relentless, I’ll give you that.” He said before turning his attention on Kaede. “But any team is going to be lucky to have such an experienced athlete in their fold.”

“Heh, thanks.” Kaede smiled. “I’m thinking of trying out for kendo next. They just founded their team this year.”

“It’s funny though. You’re related to Haru-chan but I don’t see any trophies for swimming here.”

Kaede blinked. “Oh, it’s because I never tried out for competitive swimming.”

“What?! How come?! I’ll bet you’d be an amazing swimmer! Why don’t you try out?”

Haruka felt a heavy sense of dread falling over him. Nagisa had a way of making things happen once he had his mind set to it and if he thought Kaede should be on their team, he would find a way to convince him to join. It was only surprising it took this long. He knew Kaede would do anything to be around him so joining the swim team was-

“Thanks for the offer, Nagi-chan, but I think I’ll have to pass.”

-not going to happen.

_What?_

This time, Haruka joined the others in their looks of slight astonishment.

“Aw, how come?” Nagisa complained. Kaede shrugged.

“You guys have a great team already. I can’t mess that up.”

“But you’ve never seen us swim before. How could you know that?” Makoto inquired.

Kaede glanced at each of them for a moment, something calm and wise in his eyes as he studied their curious faces.

“You’re swimming with Ruka-chan. That’s how I know.” He smiled sagely, hands crossed behind his back.

Once more, honest sincerity and once more, silence where everyone was stilled at the earnestness presented to them from Kaede. Even Haruka was at a loss for words. But there was something else no settling so well with him.

“Sorry…did I say something weird?” Kaede’s brow furrowed, edges of his lips taught.

Discomfort. That’s what Haruka was looking at.

“No, it’s not weird at all.” Makoto quickly assured him. “It was just…”

“It was unexpected.” Rei intervened.

“But it was quiet kind of you to say.” Makoto added, a bright smile blooming across his face. “Thanks Kaede.”

Kaede laughed nervously. “Well, it’s only the truth, isn’t it? You guys have been swimming for a while now! You must be good. And you’re way more dedicated. Knowing me, I’d just be a complete and total flake! Look at my record! A different sport each year?! You guys don’t need someone like me around!”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Makoto reassured.

“Maybe but I’m pretty sure I’d just be a fifth wheel. Hell, I’d probably be pretty terrible at swimming! Just ask Ruka-chan. I disturbed him more then enough times as kids.”

“I’ll bet he didn’t like that at all!” Nagisa laughed.

“No more then not being able to soak in a tub.” Kaede snickered.

“Well, in that case, if you don’t want to join, I insist you watch us in action then. I wanna see you there cheering for us at our next tournament.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Kaede ruffled Nagisa’s hair, earning an affectionate laugh.

Haruka turned away in the meantime to busy himself with the remainder of the unpacking, his mind was buzzing. _He backpedaled again. Just like when I confronted him when he first arrived._

That didn’t make any sense to him at all. Kaede had no reason to hide anything from people. He was open hearted and open minded with everyone he came across, always putting on a bright smile and charismatic persona to draw everyone in. And he was good at it since he managed to convince Rei to accept his nickname.

But it seemed the very instant Kaede felt he said too much, if what he said failed to charm his way out of an awkward or tense moment -- again, like Rei being flattered into accepting “choucho” -- he would play it off as a joke or do something to make people think it was a fluke. It created an image of a boy who was well meaning and friendly…but also a bit of an idiot.

And it worked because Haruka thought that of him too until just this moment.

_Is he afraid people are going to see something he doesn’t want them to?_

The idea that the image Kaede presented of himself might not be his true self but a disguise crafted to keep people from examining him too closely…frankly, Haruka had to admit he was a touch worried by that notion. How could he trust any response given to him now if that was true?

For once, he wished he were able to read Kaede’s mind in the same way he did Makoto’s.

Haruka let out a quiet sigh, blocking out the light hearted chatter of his friends in favor of his thoughts. He didn’t know enough. For now, all he could do was continue on with his original plan.

It was just going to be much harder then he originally thought.

* * *

Rin was have difficulties of his own though his problems were things that could be handled with a little extra dedication.

He’d been watching the other swimmers for the past few days but none of them had jumped out as being exceptional. Rin had lofty standards to meet and he was not going to settle for just anyone. He was attempting to recreate that magic formula with brand new people and he was not good at that. He’d spent a greater part of his life alienating people, trying to be strong and independent, trying to do things without leaning on anyone.

 _Look how well that turned out._ He chastised mentally, completing his flip turn and starting his way back down the lane.

With Haruka, he had dogged determination to get him on his team. He was a brilliant swimmer and Rin had felt the first true sense of competition in racing him during his salad days. He just needed to find that flash of inspiration once more. He needed a plan. But before that he needed to refocus and what better way to manage his cluttered thoughts then a few heady laps in the pool?

“Great job, senpai! You shaved 3 seconds off your last sprint!” Aichiro congratulated him, setting the stopwatch down.

“It’s not that much of an accomplishment.” Rin panted out, pulling his goggles and cap off. He’d probably gain those seconds back next time he was in the pool.

“It’s still 3 less then before so it’s something.” The smaller boy insisted.

Rin halted his actions when he saw slender fingers slide into his line of vision. He traced them up the arm to see Aichiro’s bright smile and happy aqua blue eyes. He remembered suddenly that Makoto always did this for Haruka and now it was happening for him.

Rin regarded Aichiro quietly for a moment before taking his hand with a smirk, bracing the diving block with his free hand as he was pulled up. He noticed that Aichiro had to grab his wrist with his second hand and heard the soft grunt of effort but said nothing.

“Thanks.” He took the towel offered him and dried off.

“You’re welcome. Did it help?” Aichiro asked. “With what to do about our relay team?” He clarified once he saw Rin’s questioning gaze.

Rin considered this quietly for a moment before confessing, “Not really. How’d you know I was even thinking about that?”

At this, Aichiro grew thoughtful. “Well, I noticed that when you have something on your mind, you’ll either go for a swim or a jog. If it’s something you want to discuss later, you go to the pool and if it’s something you don’t want to talk about, it’s a run.”

Rin blinked and thought for a moment. That was true. After his first race with Haruka, he and Aichiro had talked for a bit but once Rin decided he didn’t want to discuss his old teammates anymore, he took off for a jog. Then weeks later, after finishing his training regimen at the pool, he told him about his dad. Though he did partially blame his nightmare for that.

_He feels included and all because I went to swim instead of jog._

For some bizarre reason, that made Rin feel slightly pleased.

“When did you get so observant?”

“We’ve been roommates for a year now. Don’t you think I should at least know a little bit about you?” Aichiro confessed. It was a good enough answer on his part. He was absolutely not going to tell Rin what 80% of his journal entries were about. “Anyway, we still have time, senpai! Even if it’s not the prelims, we can still participate in the regionals. Or nationals even! I’ll bet we’d be really good by then. And then there’s the short course season in late September.”

“Maybe. But it’s not what I want really.” Rin wanted to chase after his own dreams, his own path and right now, it was leading him down here. He would not be dissuaded because of one bump in the road. Not again.

The note of bitter dissatisfaction was pronounced enough for Aichiro to be disheartened as well but he soldiered on.

“I understand.” Aichiro added quickly. “To be honest, I really want it too.”

Rin’s head snapped up. “You do?”

“Well, yeah. I still remember seeing you guys together in elementary school.” He smiled quietly. “I always wanted to be on a team like that. It’s more rewarding I think to support your teammates and have people depend on you.”

Rin was quiet. Then he smiled.

“Thanks Ai.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “And…sorry I’m being such a basket case about this.” He heard soft laughter bubble out from the other boy.

“You’re not! Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I could help.”

Rin heard splashing at the far left lane, turning to see someone swimming backstroke. At this time of the day, the pool was open for self-regulated practice so it wasn’t odd to see the more dedicated members of the swim team down here for extra laps but today it had only been him and Aichiro plus this one additional swimmer…which was two hours ago.

“Do you know who’s swimming over there?”

“Him? That’s Koizumi Shizuka, one of the first years.”

“Was he here when we started?” He didn’t remember anyone else getting in or out of the pool and he’d just finished up 200 meters of front crawl himself.

Aichiro nodded. “Yeah, he’s really good at long distance swimming. He likes to swim 400 and 800 meters even though those events don’t exist for backstroke swimming.”

Good stamina and he filled a position they needed. That was enough to get Rin’s attention as he walked down the other lane to watch his technique, Aichiro quickly falling in step behind him.

The first and foremost thing he noticed was Shizuka was using a variant in arm movement to propel through the water. Whereas Makoto alternated his arms, Shizuka synchronized, making it similar to an upside down butterfly stroke. While this lent greater coordination and faster speed in the power phase, it took a toll on the recovery phase, hence why most professional swimmers would alternate.

That didn’t seem to be the case here. Shizuka had a steady, even rhythm through out, arms extended in a long sweeping arc, water sluicing over the divots of his biceps to cascade around his deltoids. He was not nearly as muscular as Makoto but Rin noticed something else; He had longer arms and a longer torso that would aid someone who swam a long axis stroke. It was enough for him to at least consider him a potential teammate.

Shizuka touched the wall and stood, catching his breath before pulling off his goggles and swim cap, shaking out thick, wavy tuffs of light chestnut brown hair that curled out at the nape of his neck and inward around his face. In Rin’s opinion, it was too long and “fluffy” for a professional swimmer.

 _He could do shampoo commercials._ He mused humorously.

“That was a good sprint, Shizuka-kun.” Aichiro complimented, drawing the other boy’s attention to them.

Rin was struck still for a moment. If Makoto had a calming presence, this kid could make you fall asleep by standing too close. There was something downright ethereal about his entire affect; from his baby face to the soft grayed lavender that was his eyes. Everything about him was calm and soothing.

_He looks like he just woke from a nap!_

“…Oh. Thanks Nitori-senpai.” Shizuka said after a moment of studying his face. Even his voice was a hair’s breath above a whisper. “But it’s no big deal. I swim like this all the time.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve seen you in any tournaments growing up.” Aichiro offered a hand to help Shizuka out of the pool but he declined, managing to climb out under his own power. Rin noticed; for looking like he would fall over at any second, he sure concealed a great deal of energy.

“You probably wouldn’t have. I didn’t compete in any of the competitions in this district.” He informed, snagging his towel from the diving block and patting his face dry.

“What’s your record like?” Rin asked suddenly, getting noticed by the underclassman. His eyes widened a bit, seeing who it was. It was not everyday you were addressed by Samezuka Academy’s ace swimmer. He straightened up accordingly.

“Um…well…I placed first in most of the 200 meter backstroke events I entered. But the year I entered my first relay, I caught a really nasty flu bug and had to drop out.” He looked ashamed to admit that out loud. “My team wasn’t too happy either.”

“That’s too bad.” Aichiro said. “Have you done any relays since?”

Shizuka shook his head. “No. It didn’t feel right.”

“Why not? If you were healthy again, you should have done it.” Rin criticized. “Your performance is going to suffer otherwise.” Shizuka looked thoroughly rebuked like a guilty child and for an instant Rin was tempted to apologize until he remembered what he said wasn’t exceedingly harsh, just critique.

“Yeah, I know…but…well…” His fingers threaded together, eyes looking anywhere but the faces of his two senpai. “You might think this is silly but… my friend transferred to a different middle school and it didn’t feel right to swim without him. So I stuck to the solo races. I wouldn’t have liked competing against him anyway.” He shook his head, flushing. Again, Rin felt this strangest urge to be extra genial to this kid. “I’m sorry. That must sound very silly.”

 _Maybe a little_ Rin thought. He raced against Haruka all the time now and it hadn’t affected them since. But he could understand feeling like something was missing if your heart wasn’t in whatever you did.

“How come you swim 800 meters? There’s no race in any competition that requires it for backstroke.” Rin asked, switching the subject instantly.

“Why?” Shizuka tilted his head. His eyes softened, a far off look Rin had seen a dozen times from Haruka when he stood in front of a pool. When the minutes ticked by longer then what was necessary, Rin started to seriously consider the possibility that he’d fallen asleep standing up.

“Um…Shizuka-kun?” Aichiro said, smile starting to strain.

Snapping back to reality, Shizuka gave them both a light smile, soft nervous laughter floating from him like soda bubbles. “Gosh, I don’t really know why. I never thought about that before.”

Rin felt such a strong mixture of frustration and second hand embarrassment he was tempted to dive into the pool so he could escape. Well, almost. The stubborn part of him insisted he see this to whatever end.

“It just feels right so I do it.” He added.

“Feels right?”

Shizuka nodded, turning to watch the water. “I like swimming. Even if I’m competing, I always feel like I’m the only one there. When I’m in the water, I just sort of drift away and go with the flow.”

 _He could swap philosophy on swimming with Haru._ “Does that mean your not concentrating on your race?” Rin had no interest in someone who couldn’t take this seriously…but Shizuka’s strokes in the pool were controlled and precise. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he just happened to swim 800 meters perfectly while zoned out.

“Hmm…” Shizuka weathered a perplexed look. This was probably the hardest question this kid had been asked outside of what he wanted for breakfast this morning. “I can’t explain it that well but my body knows how it wants to move in the water, so I don’t fight it. That lets my mind float. Then I feel calm and don’t have to worry about how everyone else around me is doing. I can just be with myself as it were.” He rubbed his arm, a nervous tick. “That’s probably not a very satisfying answer but it’s the one that works best for me.”

Rin considered Shizuka quietly. In terms of first impressions, it was hardly stellar. He seemed more like a dreamer then a competitor. And while he wasn’t out to utterly crush his competition (or his friends for that matter), Rin at least had to put together a team that was functional.

But his personality and behavior were superficial things, easily ignored. Rin was interested in who could swim the best. If Shizuka could keep up a pace and speed like that, then he had at least had some chance.

“I’m going to swim another 200 meters and call it a day.” His gaze lingered a bit with Aichiro before they broke eye contact. He swore his roommate was trying not to look excited.

“Matsuoka-senpai is a serious contender! He’ll do great this year.” Shizuka breathed in admiration. Aichiro’s eyes lit up.

“I know! He’s…amazing!” He agreed, nodding fervently. Rin climbed onto the block, pretending not to hear them praise his “amazingness”.

“I wish I could swim with him at the competition but I’m probably nowhere near as good.”

Aichiro grinned, “Well, you know, if you ever wanted to swim relay again, Rin-senpai and I are looking for people.”

Even from his sideways angle, Rin swore he saw stars explode to life in Shizuka’s eyes.

“R-Really?! And…you’d consider me?!” He amended quickly after his initial outburst, wondering if he got the wrong idea. He looked to Rin for confirmation, who decided to play it cool.

“I’m not promising anything.” Rin turned face the pool, setting his goggles. “But you got a chance so you’d better impress me. You got a lot of other people to contend with too.” Starting with his friends. Anyone who he picked was going to be subject to comparison.

He didn’t wait for Shizuka’s reply, instead choosing to finally dive into the blue and dolphin kick his way through the first 15 meters before beginning his front crawl, though he could hear Aichiro and Shizuka still jabbering animatedly behind him. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but since he came this far so he needed to see it through to the end.

_I just hope I don’t regret this._

[tbc]


	6. Treading Water (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this new job makes it easier to get more writing done since I have l lot of downtime. Also, I had the OST for Free! playing when I wrote this section and "Funny Group" came on and...well...I got a little wacky with the comedy. I really hope it gives you a chuckle.

April finally gave way to May and with it, the weather transitioned from cool mid-spring to warmer late spring, with a hot summer right around the corner. May was a good month for Haruka; it was the first month where he could swim outside without running the risk of getting sick, though he would still deny the frigid water was the reason for any illness. It also meant he could swim in the ocean again. Maybe he’d celebrate this occasion by going there after practice today.

Haruka finally felt confident enough in Kaede’s cooking skills to leave him unattended to fend for himself…though the results of his cooking were still hit and miss in terms of edibility. Whatever. At least he wouldn’t burn the house down.

Probably.

“You’re in a chipper mood today.” Makoto teased when they met at the steps. Haruka turned from his smile but the soft chuckle replaced it.

“Not really.”

 _Probably excited he can swim outside again._ Makoto thought before casting a glance over his shoulder. “Kaede’s not coming with us again?”

“He knows we have practice today.” In the days since Kaede finally got his bike, he’d gotten into the habit of riding it on days he knew the swim club would be having practice. On any days they didn’t, he’d walk with them as usual. Haruka didn’t mind his presence so much anymore as he was in the midst of observing Kaede’s behavior and days like this allowed him to review anything he thought noteworthy.

“I wonder what sport he’ll end up playing. Most of the clubs are filled up.”

“Who knows? You can’t tell with him.”

“Too bad they don’t have a cycling team.” Makoto mused more to himself then Haruka who was by this point tuning him out to stare distantly at the ocean. “Maybe he should found his own club.”

Haruka tried to picture Kaede in the role as captain but all he could imagine was a complete disaster. He’d be enthusiastic and passionate about his teammates, sure, but Kaede lacked the discipline needed for a leadership role. Besides, with his track record, the club would probably collapse in on itself within a year.

“I disagree. For Kaede it would be-”

“Too much effort?”

“…”

Haruka spun to face Makoto swiftly and caught a look that was positively catty, eyes dancing mischievously. He turned away again, if only to hide the slight lift in his lips.

“Oh, be quiet.” Haruka mumbled without a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Makoto’s laugh rang out like a crisp clear bell as they exited the docks and made their way over the bridge, crossing the Shiwagawa River and down the single lane road where the concrete bleed into the asphalt of the street. They were turning to enter the gate when they heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to them; or rather, Haruka specifically.

“Nanase-senpai!”

They turned at once to see a 2nd year student looking towards them with dogged determination, jade green eyes fixated solely on Haruka.

“That’s the captain of the baseball team.” Makoto indicated to Haruka, seeing his quizzical stare. His own eyebrow quirked up as well. “What does he want with you?”

“Dunno. Go on ahead.”

“All right. I’ll see you there.” Makoto said as he entered the school grounds. Haruka turned back to see the captain approach him, looking a bit winded. He was the same height but he had far more rugged features and thick eyebrows. The hard look in his eyes was a fixture of his appearance but it still made Haruka feel like he was being looked down on.

“You needed something?” Very rarely was he called on by underclassmen since he made it a habit of avoiding unnecessary conversations, so Haruka couldn’t imagine what he needed.

“Yes! Nanase-senpai! Allow me to introduce myself!”

“That’s not necess-”

The other boy interrupted. “I am 2nd year student, Ueda Jonouchi, captain of the baseball team. I have a request for you.”

And suddenly, Jonouchi bowed swiftly leaving Haruka thunderstruck. He took a step back and glanced around uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to gestures like this and suddenly he wished he hadn’t sent Makoto on ahead of him.

“Please convince your cousin to join our team! He’s the finest batter I’ve ever seen! We need him on our team!”

Haruka’s expression was utterly incredulous. “What?” He shook his head and glanced away, trying to ignore the looks from other students no doubt whispering about the scene before them. “Ask him you yourself. What do you need me for?”

Jonouchi righted himself, eyes filled with pleading. “Because he’s being cagey! Please Nanase-senpai! I need your help!” He clapped his hands together in a begging motion. Somehow, this was worse then that bow. Haruka edged back a bit more.

“Listen, I-”

“Not so fast!” Came a new voice. Haruka and Jonouchi turned as one to see another boy approaching them. Judging by his clothes, he was on the track team and that seemed to make Jonouchi bristle because he was suddenly glaring.

“Ishida-san! I should have known you would be snooping around here!” He hissed. “You’ve come to steal my rising star away, haven’t you?”

“Please! His talents would serve far better use on the track team. He’s the best sprinter out there!” Ishida Kosuke was a 2nd year student Haruka recognized from when Nagisa had dragged them to the track meets during his attempts to recruit Rei. “We could go to nationals this year with him in our fold…but only if Nanase-senpai can convince Kaede-san to finally join our team for good.”

Never in all his life did Haruka want to escape more then now.

“Look, it’s like I said-”

“You haven’t made it to nationals in 6 years!” Jonouchi interrupted again.

“Big talk for a team that never advances past the regional playoffs! Kaede-san is wasted on a generic sport like baseball.” Kosuke said with a sneer.

“Generic?! All you do in track is run in circles!”

 _Am I even here right now?_ Haruka thought, miffed. _This is so stupid. I’m out of here._

“And kids play baseball in the street! It’s a hobby, not a sport! Nanase-senpai knows track is a better then baseball!”

“Yeah right! Any idiot can run laps, even the slowest people in class!”

“You take that back!”

“Then we’ll ask Nanase-senpai which suits Kaede-san better!”

“That’s the first sensible thing you’ve said.” Kosuke nodded. “Nanase-senpai which sport is better?!”

Both boys turned to Haruka…only to discover he’d ditched them quite some time ago.

“Eh?! Where did he go?!” Kosuke shouted.

“This is all your fault!” Jonouchi accused.

“My fault?! I was doing just fine until you showed up!”

The argument drew even more stares and curious whispers.

* * *

Makoto glanced up as he saw the hurried figure of his best friend dart into the classroom, eyes fixated on the floor. Haruka breezed past and sat at his desk with an agitated huff.

“Haru? What did he want?”

He replayed the conversation over in his mind and deemed it pointless. Haruka had little control over Kaede’s decisions as the younger boy did over his own so there was no purpose in doing anything about it. He had no interest in getting mixed up in this situation anyway.

“Nothing.”

And with that lone word, Makoto knew the conversation was closed. He merely shrugged and turned to face the door as Ms. Amakata came in to begin morning role call.

_At least that’s over with._

* * *

Much in the same way it’s considered a bad omen to say, “What’s the worst that could happen?” or “What could possibly go wrong?” Haruka never should have allowed that thought to cross his mind. For the instant he did, he was doomed.

It started at the school gate but it was far from over.

“Thank you for your help, Haruka-senpai.”

“It’s fine.”

Haruka had been sent by their math teacher to drop off workbooks in the office and had run across Rei fetching a box of Bunsen burners for his chemistry class. And, predictably, Rei had bitten off more then he could chew by insisting he didn’t need help carrying two large boxes by himself. So Haruka walked with him carrying the 2nd box back to the lab.

“Why didn’t you ask Nagisa to help you?”

Rei turned to him with a somewhat guilty expression. “Because it’s Nagisa-kun.” He said ruefully. Haruka nodded. No further elaboration was needed.

“Nanase-san!”

Haruka paused and glanced back, once again finding another boy he didn’t know waving to him, a tall dark brunette with a bronze tan.

“Haruka-senpai, do you know him?” Rei questioned.

“No I don’t.” Haruka answered but he had a suspicion since it wasn’t every day he was approached by random strangers.

“I’m glad I found you, Nanase-san. Allow me to introduce myself.”

“You really don’t-”

“I am the captain of the basketball team, Sakanoue Tamaki.” Haruka felt his irritation spike briefly at being cut off again. “I wanted to ask if-”

“If I would ask Kaede to join your team.” Haruka finished. He tried not to frown when he saw his fellow 3rd year’s eyes light up.

“Yes! Has he said anything to you?!”

“No. The other captains came to me already-”

“What?!” Once more, he was interrupted. This was becoming an unfortunate pattern. All traces of good humor faded from the Tamaki’s face instantly. “I knew it! They’re out to sabotage me! Nanase-san, you must help me! I can’t lose Kaede-san to the track or baseball teams. We’re finally starting to gain a notable reputation and I need the best talent I can recruit! Please talk some sense into your cousin.”

“Look, it’s as I’ve said before, this is Kaede’s decision. You’re going to have to convince him yourself.”

“I’ve tried but he keeps saying he’ll think about it! Seriously, how much time does it take someone to think?”

Haruka had to bite his lip to stop a number of sardonic comments about Kaede’s ability to _think_.

“Then that is the answer, I’m afraid. I can’t help you.” Haruka said in a brisk tone before stepping around him. And with that he was heading down the hall once more.

“What?! Wait a second! Nanase-san!”

“Rei! Let’s go!” He called out.

“Ah? Y-yes, coming!” Rei stammered and bowed to Tamaki. “Please excuse us, senpai.” He tossed over his shoulder quickly before sprinting to Haruka’s side. “What was that all about?”

“Something I don't want to get mixed up in.” He muttered, shifting the weight of the box in his arms. “Let’s hurry up. I need to get back.”

Haruka blinked and paused in his steps.

“Wait…what’s my point?”

Rei’s lips curled up minutely, the hint of a laugh escaping when he exhaled.

“Well, they can’t disturb you in class, right?”

Haruka glanced over at him and then nodded.

_True. It’d be hard to bother me there._

* * *

How very wrong he was.

“Oi, Nanase-kun!”

Haruka and Makoto both looked up from collecting their lunches to find one of their classmates calling to them and pointing just outside.

“There’s someone here who wants to talk to you!”

Haruka blinked and leaned past Makoto a bit to catch a glimpse of someone he didn’t know. This time, it was a tall statuesque boy with deep violet hair and smoky gray eyes hidden behind the thick black frames of his glasses. He felt a sense of foreboding upon seeing another unfamiliar person looking for him. He met Makoto’s questioning green eyes and sighed.

“Go on. I’ll catch up.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” _Not really._

They exited the classroom together with Makoto waving slightly to his friend as he departed for the roof to meet Rei and Nagisa, leaving Haruka to deal with this latest nuisance.

“Yes?” Haruka prompted, trying not to sound too impatient. He wasn’t sure he’d succeeded though.

“Matsuda Souma, captain of the Kendo team.” The 1st year student introduced himself as, “Are you Ruka-chan-senpai?”

Haruka gaped in utter dismay. That idiot was calling him by that stupid nickname here at school as well?!

“It's Nanase and don’t use _chan_ and _senpai_ at the same time!” _Honestly, this is worse then Rei!_

Souma appeared undisturbed and bowed his head softly. “My apologies. I came to humbly request your assistance in convincing your cousin to join us at the kendo club.”

“No.”

It wasn’t Souma’s fault for his mood but Haruka was tapped out on pleasantries at the moment. He was going to nip this one in the bud.

“No?”

“No, I can not help you.” _Won’t help you._ “It’s Kaede’s decision, not mine. Ask him yourself if you want him to join your team so badly. Three other captains have already asked me. My answer is not going to change.”

“The others are hounding you too?!” Souma’s good-natured evaporated and something truly dark and sinister came surging out. Haruka didn’t feel safe suddenly and it took a good deal of self-control to keep impassive. “Unforgivable! I’ll make them pay for trying to undermine me!”

“Right.” Haruka said slowly. The unease flared into mild panic when he looked over Souma’s shoulder and saw Kosuke, Jonouchi, and Tamaki rounding the corner and coming right towards them. “Well, why don’t you tell them that?”

Souma spun around, catching sight of the other three captains and that was all Haruka needed to fade back quickly the instant he heard raised voices erupt from the group. He didn’t care what happened as long as he wasn’t in the middle of it.

Haruka’s steps slowed to a brisk walk once he could no longer hear them, chancing a glance around the corner of the stairwell to make sure they hadn’t followed him. Seeing the hallway clear, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief, leaning against the wall briefly.

And then he remembered _why_ this was happening. His eyes snapped open, scowling.

Haruka jogged down the stairs quickly, heading for the 1st year classrooms and right to the rightmost door, slamming it open a bit unceremoniously. The remaining students jumped and spun to face Haruka.

“Is Kohayashi Kaede here?” It was more of a demand then a question.

“Uh…no…Kohayashi-kun left already.” Ventured one very brave classroom representative. “I think he’s having lunch on the roof.”

Huffing out an agitated sigh, Haruka turned to leave.

“Hey wait! Are you Nanase-senpai? I’m the captain of the soccer club, Yagami Chiba! I was wondering if-.”

The stony look Haruka gave him was a clear and emphatic “ ** _No_** ”.

“Uh…um…n-never mind.” Chiba stammered out, turning white as paper.

Haruka spun on his heel and rushed upstairs to the roof, eager to escape the sights of any other students who crossed his path, least they be more captains.

* * *

The heavy door slamming into the wall nearly made Rei choke on his croquettes. Luckily, Makoto was there to assist with a firm slap on the back.

“Rei, you all right there?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine!” He coughed and shot a dirty look at the offender. It dissolved instantly when he saw it was Haruka. “Senpai, is something the matter?”

“No.” Haruka murmured quickly, casting a sideways glance at all of them before his eyes narrowed when he saw they were one short. “Where’s Kaede?”

“Not here.” Nagisa said with a sigh. “He got roped into having lunch with a few members of the hockey club and-EEP! Was it something I said?!” Midway through his explanation, Haruka’s expression turned positively murderous. He huddled behind Rei as a shield, who looked like he wanted to turn invisible himself.

“Haru? Are you all right? You seem a little…tense.” Makoto began but he stopped the instant those stormy eyes fell on him. His next words he treaded with extreme caution. “Uh…well, you’ll see him at the end of the day. No sports clubs have practice today except for ours so you could probably catch him at the gate before he goes home.”

Makoto made a good point. Besides, he did not feel like running through the entire school to track down Kaede just to scold him to take responsibility for this mess that was so obviously his fault.

“Right. I’ll see him later.” He muttered tersely and took his usual spot by Makoto’s side, popping open the top of his lunchbox.

_I only have two more classes before the last bell. I can make it till then._

* * *

Haruka probably could have made it but his pursuers could not.

He'd made the mistake of rushing through lunch, a result of his aggravation and he paid for it midway through literature when the churning in his stomach indicated he needed to visit the restroom. This was way he ate very slowly. Luckily, he emerged moments later without upchucking his lunch...

…only to have his path blocked by the massive chest and arms of Watanabe Hideki, Iwatobi’s rugby captain.

Haruka nearly fell backwards in shock. Of all the ridiculous things…

_How do they keep finding me?!_

Haruka was sure he was virtually invisible on the popularity spectrum and yet, he seemed to be Iwatobi High’s Most Wanted.

“Nanase-san, I’m glad I found you! I-” Hideki didn’t even get to finish before Haruka ducked to his right and forced himself not to run back to class because that was stupid. He settled on a brisk walk instead.

_This can’t get any worse._

* * *

It got worse. So much worse.

The instant the final bell rang Haruka was on his feet, everything packed away 15 minutes prior and practically bolted out the door, earning more then a few curious glances from his classmates, including a very concerned look from Makoto.

Haruka knew he had a very small time frame to track down Kaede and then escape into the pool so it was best to get to the front gate first before anyone else. He could always find sanctuary in the water when everything else failed and on a day like this, he desperately needed it.

So it should have been no surprise when he made it to his shoe locker to find his pathway block…by every captain in the school’s athletic department, including the ones who hadn’t found him yet.

Haruka’s heart plummeted as he came to a screeching halt.  _Whatever I did to deserve this, I’m sorry._

“Nanase-san! Nanase-senpai! Nanase-kun!” The chorus of voices chimed loudly as the group surged in as one, forcing Haruka back against the wall.

“Nanase-senpai, we know Kaede-san was talking with the hockey club members today!” Jonouchi’s tone was accusatory. “He’s probably being persuaded to join their team as we speak!”

“You’re in league with them, aren’t you?!” Kosuke added.

“In league with who? All of you are insane!” Haruka bit back, finally finding his nerve after the initial shock wore off. He braced his hands on their shoulders and pushed as firmly as he could without appearing too hostile, least this dissolve into a full out altercation. “Now let me through.”

Souma appeared just then blocking his path. “Honestly, Ruka-chan-senpai, do you want your cousin associating with these low life Neanderthals?” 

“That’s NOT my name.”

“Who are you calling Neanderthals?!” Jonouchi and Kosuke snapped at once.

“Please lower your voices, gentlemen. There’s no need to be so hostile. It’s obvious to me by your behavior that Kaede-san would benefit far less in your clubs. He has incredible talent that would suit a group of our illustrious reputation. Thusly kendo is only sensible choice.”

Jonouchi and Kosuke looked down at their underclassman with skepticism.

“What reputation? You guys only got founded this year.” Kosuke muttered.

“You haven’t even had a single match yet. You don’t even have any accomplishments to show for it.” Jonouchi added.

“I won’t allow you sweaty gorillas to take an athlete of his caliber away from me!” Souma hissed with such dark malevolence, it seemed to chill the air.

“Hey!” Haruka called out, drawing everyone’s attention. He had enough. This situation had gone past mildly inconvenient and just plain surreal. “Whatever issues you all have with Kaede are out of my hands. End of discussion!”

He didn’t even complete his turn towards his locker, a kendo sword filled his vision and he jolted to a startled stop. He traced the line of the sword back towards Souma who glared at him.

“So you won’t assist me either?”

Before Haruka could even respond -- and he honestly didn’t know how to after _that --_ salvation came in the forms of Jonouchi and Kosuke, the former tackling Souma and the later ripping the sword from his hands.

“What the hell is wrong with you, swinging that thing around like that?”

“You’re gonna pay for that, you crazy bastard!”

“Unhand me you brutes!”

In the medley of confusion, they knocked Haruka backwards into the pack. But the damage was done. Like a spark falling in gasoline, the instability finally teetered out of control and before anyone knew what was happening, everyone was crashing into one another with harsh shoves and angry words…and poor Haruka was at the center of the action.

“Kaede-san is joining the baseball team!”

“No! Track team!”

“Basketball team!”

“No, the tennis team!”

Haruka threw his arms up defensively, silently wishing he could to merge with the wall he was wedged against and escape but it useless. There was no escape in this madness. His life had been turned into a shonen sports anime.

“Rugby!”

“Judo!”

“Oi! Knock it off!” Haruka’s voice was lost in all the shouting. The horde closed in tight, all of them yelling over the others and having completely forgotten about Haruka in the middle of the group. Where was Makoto when he needed him?

“Soccer club is the best for Kaede-san!”

“Go club!”

“THAT'S NOT A SPORT!”

* * *

“Poor Haru. He’s been getting pestered all day.” Makoto was saying to Rei and Nagisa as they descended the stairwell.

“Haru-chan’s gotten very popular all of a sudden.”

“I don’t think that’s the reason, Nagisa-kun.” Rei disagreed. 

“The other captains keep asking him to convince Kaede to join their clubs.”

Nagisa frowned in displeasure. “I still think Kaede-chan should join our club. What are we going to do when you guys graduate, Mako-chan?”

“It can’t be helped. Kaede made his position clear.” Makoto sighed. “Anyway, I’m sure you guys will be able to come up with some way to recruit people.”

“I just may have to kidnap more people from the track team! Right, Rei-chan?” The bubbly blonde clamped his arms around Rei’s midsection, squeezing him like a prize at the fair.

“C-cut it out! You’re squeezing too tightly!” Rei shouted, trying to unlatch Nagisa’s death grip when he finally heard something. “Do you hear that?”

“Sounds like a fight.” Nagisa perked up in interest with a broad smile, hand fastened on Rei’s wrist as he tugged. “Let’s go check it out!”

"No!” Rei scolded, pulling back. “We should let the teachers ha-Augh?! Nagisa-kun, don’t pull me! HEY!” His hand flew up to secure his glasses as Nagisa dragged him along so they wouldn’t miss any of the “action”. Makoto sighed and followed along but he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he made it to the lockers.

“What’s going on out-AH?! HARU?!”

The entry was complete chaos but that didn’t matter to Makoto. All that he noticed was Haruka pinned down by a mass of bodies and his huge eyes very clearly saying ‘ _Get me out of here!’_

“Haruka-senpai is in danger!” Rei cried frantically.

“Mako-chan, do something!” Nagisa shouted, pushing the larger teen forward, albeit with some effort. “You’re a captain!”

“Eh?! All right! I’ll handle it! Just hang on!” Makoto stammered out. Truthfully he was at a loss. Sure he was bigger and taller then most of the boys here but he didn’t have anything in the way of machismo. He never made a big show of his height or strength.

But Haruka needed his help and…

_Oh wait! I know what to do!_

He took a deep filling breath, squaring his shoulders and setting his posture firmly, straightening up to his full stature. Rei and Nagisa watched curiously from behind.

“Mako-chan, what are you-”

“ _ **HEY!!! BREAK IT UP!!!**_ ” He bellowed.

The sound was so jarring and authoritative Rei and Nagisa actually jumped back in fright and everything halted instantly, all arguing hushed. It was the loudest anyone had ever heard Makoto shout but it was far from the first time he used this tone of voice. It was just reserved to quell Ren and Ran when they were at their worst.

Before awkwardness could overcome him, Makoto stepped forward quickly and snagged Haruka’s wrist, plucking him free of the pack and dutifully went about checking him for injuries or such.

“Haru? Are you all right?” He asked, his voice back in its usual gentle register.

“Barely…” Haruka mumbled but the relief was pronounced in his eyes.

“Good. I’m glad.” Makoto’s head tilted slightly, his mien bright and relieved as well. He raised his eyes up to the offending parties. “Now then, does anyone mind telling me what this is all about?” He moved forward, subtly positioning Haruka behind him.

“Tachibana-senpai, we were just…um…” Jonouchi looked positively subservient after being scolded like that.

“We needed Nanase-senpai to talk to Kaede-san into joining our club!” Kosuke added, equally meek.

“Don’t you think you should just ask Kaede yourselves?” Makoto crossed his arms, giving off all the appearance of a disapproving parent.

“He refuses to give us an answer! We need Nanase-senpai’s help!” Chiba bemoaned.

“Listen, I’m sure we can work this out. Anyway, it’s not Haru’s decision to make. It’s Kaede’s. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Convince Nanase-senpai to help us!” Souma shouted. “You’re a captain too, aren’t you?! What sport do you think would be best for him?!”

“Well, I think-”

“Swimming!”

Everyone turned to Nagisa.

“Yes! Kaede-chan has already joined the swimming club so you can all stop wondering! Right, Mako-chan?” Nagisa could tell they weren’t going to listen by those responses and the situation was balanced precariously on the edge of a knife so he had to act fast.

“Uh…um…yes. I’m afraid so.” Makoto quickly caught on and nodded. “Sorry. I thought maybe he might have mentioned that. He told us after lunch that he’d be joining the swim club.”

A tense few moments past where the Iwatobi Swim Club waited on baited breath if their ruse would succeed or fail. If it failed, they might all end up trapped in the middle of the pack next!

“Keh…what a waste of talent.” Jonouchi muttered, unimpressed.

“And just what does that mean exactly?!” Nagisa shouted in defense.

“Nagisa, calm down! Don’t start a fight over this!” Makoto pleaded.

“Exactly what you think it means, Hazuki-san! Your tiny little club is floundering with only 4 members.”

“5 members.” Haruka corrected. “6 now actually.” He may as well keep up the charade. There was no way he was going to endure this again.

“How is it a waste?!” Rei shot back. “We made it to regionals in our first year!”

“Didn’t you guys also get disqualified last year?” Kosuke asked eyebrow cocked.

“How pathetic.” Souma mumbled, shaking his head.

“Well, for being a new club, I think it’s still an accomplishment to advance that far.” Makoto protested, the diplomacy he displayed before now receding.

“Advancing isn’t the same as winning.” Tamaki said dismissively.

“Some things are much more important then that.” Rei argued.

“What else is there?! In sports, winning is everything! You either win or you fail. It’s that simple!” Jonouchi returned, equally loud.

“What kind of sport even is swimming?” Kosuke chuckled. “Even a dog can swim.”

“You’re wrong! Swimming is a graceful elegant sport that entails teamwork, precision and endurance! It’s a beautiful sight to behold!” Rei shouted back.

“What are you getting so bent out of shape for, Ryugazaki-kun?” Jonouchi said, flippantly. “From what I heard, you didn't even swim in the tournament.” 

“Well…” He stammered, flushing a bit. “There were other factors that prevented me from participating.” It was so tempting to just say it, to beat them down with this example of true camaraderie. But he refused to do so. He would not cheapen the sacrifice he made for Rin by using it as fuel to win a petty argument. He would not stoop to their level.

“I heard it was because you can’t swim.” Hideki alleged. Before Rei could even get his mouth open, Haruka interrupted.

“You’re wrong.” Haruka said, eyes narrowing. “He can. And it’s beautiful.”

Rei felt his heart soar at those words, the smile that was trying to stretch across his face, threatening to break it.

Haruka continued. “If you think that’s all there is to it, then you clearly don’t know anything at all.”

“Yeah!” Nagisa yelled, enthusiastically. “So take that mess back to the kiddy pool, chumps! Cause Kaede-chan’s on our team and he’s going to be the best swimmer ever!”

“Keh…whatever.” Jonouchi said with a wave of his hand as he turned. “He’ll come crawling to us sooner or later.”

“This isn’t over!” Souma shouted before yelping when Hideki shoved him forward towards the hall.

“Matsuda-kun, shut your mouth already. You’re so noisy.”

“Seriously though, Nanase-senpai! If he changes his mind, there’s always a spot for him with the soccer club!” Chiba piped up, trailing behind the dispersing group.

“I didn’t realize everyone looked down on us for that.” Makoto said somberly.

“Ignore them, Makoto-senpai.” Rei consoled. “It’s like Haruka-senpai said. They don’t understand anything.”

“There’s just no changing some people’s minds I guess. Glad that’s over with at least.”

“No!” Nagisa shouted suddenly, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “It’s not over yet, Mako-chan! They insulted our club! I won’t forgive them so easily! We’ll show them! WE’LL SHOW THEM ALL!”

“Nagisa is really fired up!” Makoto laughed warily.

“Nagisa-kun, stop shouting! I don’t want anyone to stare at us.”

“Good! I want them to stare! I want them see what a winning team looks like!” Nagisa proclaimed, pointing to the heavens. “That settles it! We have to get Kaede-chan to join the swim team and turn him into an amazing swimmer!”

“Why? We’re good enough on our own merit. We don’t need to prove that to anyone.”

“Good enough is not best, Haru-chan!” Nagisa objected, jabbing him with his finger. “I’m gonna make them eat those words! Just you watch!” And with that, the blonde boy dashed outside to look for Kaede, not even taking the time to switch his shoes out.

“Shouldn’t we stop him? He told us why he didn’t want to swim.” Rei stated factually.

“True. But the other captains raised a good point. Clubs need at least 4 members to function. Once we graduate, it’ll just be Rei, Nagisa and Gou-chan left. We need to recruit people or we’ll be forced to dissolve the club.” Makoto reasoned. And they had expended too much effort on founding the club to let it just fall apart.

“You really think he’ll join?” Rei turned to Haruka, who shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

And that was the honest truth. He didn’t know what Kaede would do anymore.

* * *

“What happened to you?” Kaede asked, his eyes instantly falling on Haruka’s disheveled appearance when they gathered at the bike rack.

Haruka didn’t respond, however. Only glared with a stony silence that made Kaede feel like an insect.

“Um…Ruka-chan, is everything okay?”

“…”

Kaede sighed. “Haruka, I’m not Mako. I can’t read your mind.”

_You’re lucky you can’t._

“Anyone want to clue me in on why my cousin looks like he wants to murder me? More so then usual?”

“Oh, well, you know. This and that. No big deal.” Nagisa laughed to break the tension. “Anyway, that’s not important! We had something to-”

“We want you to join the swim team.” Haruka said suddenly. Everyone turned to him in mild surprise. He wasn’t even sure why he said it but he needed to test something.

“You want me to join the swim club?” Kaede breathed out slowly, his eyes bright. Haruka scrutinized that look.

_He’s…happy I asked him. Why didn’t he look this thrilled when Nagisa asked him?_

“You know how to swim right?” Makoto asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Of course I can swim. What kind of idiot would join the swim team and not know how to swim already?” Kaede blinked seeing the exchanged glances and barely surprised smiles being past between Makoto and Nagisa. Rei, behind them, looked mortified. “…What? Oh no! Don’t tell me you two can read each others minds too! I’m surrounded by telepaths!”

“Ha-ha! No, that honor is reserved for Mako-chan and Haru-chan!” Nagisa laughed before dropping his voice lower. “But I agree. It is rude.”

“Hey!” The oldest boys protested.

“We understood that you haven’t joined a club yet and I know you declined before.” Rei quickly added, with an abrupt adjustment of his glasses. “But if you’re still looking, we’d be more then happy to have you join.”

“Yeah, without any new members, we’ll have to dissolve it at the end of the year.” Nagisa sighed.

“What?” Kaede turned to Haruka quickly. “You didn’t tell me your club was in trouble!”

Haruka blinked. _It’s not mine- …Wait a minute…_

Was that it then? If something he did intruded on Haruka’s space, like living in his house or joining the swim club, then Kaede wanted to make sure it was okay for him to be there. Even if he had to twist Haruka’s arm and wear him down to get him to say yes.

_He holds me above everyone else…so he doesn’t want to intrude on my personal space. And if he can wear me down into saying yes, he doesn’t have to feel guilty. He can pretend everything is okay and keep up this charismatic façade._

That…seemed pretty devious and downright manipulative but the more he thought about it, the more Haruka doubted Kaede was consciously aware. That worried look in his eyes during that first week, where he was concerned his mishaps in the kitchen would lead to his ejection from the house looked sincere enough to him. If it was on purpose, he was most likely doing it out of a need to protect himself from rejection.

“Well, don’t let that effect your decision.” Makoto assured him. “Don’t feel pressured just because of that.”

“Um…Haruka?” Kaede asked hesitantly.

Haruka blinked. All eyes were on him. His usual response would be “do whatever you want”. He wasn’t in control of Kaede’s decisions…but they did seem to have a strong influence on him and in this case…

“Yes. Join our club.”

Perhaps it would have been best if he’d stuck to his stock answer. Because the instant the words left his mouth, Kaede had snatched him up in his arms again for a bone-crushing hug, laughing happily.

“In that case, I’m in!”

“Kaede! Let go!” Haruka scolded, shoving him hard.

“Heh! Nope!”

“All right! We got Kaede-chan!” Nagisa cheered. “And our proud noble tradition continues!”

“What tradition?” Makoto asked with a tilt of his head. Nagisa smirked and pointed to their newest swim team member.

“Kaede-chan! A boy with a girly name!” He proclaimed. “It was destiny for him to join!”

It fell silent the instant those words left the shortest one’s mouth. There was a heavy and collective sigh from the others.

“Eh?! What?! What did I say?!”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei groaned, grinding his teeth.

“…Did I miss something?” Kaede glanced down at Haruka.

“You miss a lot of things.” He responded coolly.

“HEY!”

And in that moment Haruka's thoughts echoed Rin's.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this anime supposed to have swimming in it? 
> 
> /failwhale


	7. Ripples (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to hardware issues with my laptop, I lost a week's worth of time I wanted to spend writing this. And then another week just working out the details of my other character being introduced this chapter (The dude has been rewritten at least 3 times since I first started conceptualizing this story!) I wanted to post this in March but the cards were not in my favor. Oh well. Least my computer is fixed. =w=
> 
> In this arc, we'll be taking a break from Iwatobi for a bit to focus on things at Samezuka. Those boys needs some love too. :D

As soon as the final bell rang, Rin made a beeline straight for his dorm across campus. After storming the beaches of Government and Calculus back to back, there was nowhere else he wanted to be then the pool. He felt twitchy and anxious, needing to burn off the excess energy from sitting motionless all day. The first years were also doing time trials and Rin was going to see once and for all if Shizuka would be a good fit and maybe he’d find someone skilled enough to swim breaststroke.

He didn’t even pause when he entered his room, throwing his backpack haphazardly on the bed, where 3 textbooks tumbled out, pencils clattering to the floor like raindrops in a pond. With a speed that would have made Haruka jealous, he was changed into his tracksuit, slinging his gym bag around his shoulders and darting out the door…all before it had managed to swing shut. Rin forced himself to settle into a brisk walk beyond the door. He would not be caught running through campus like an over eager child.

“Good afternoon, senpai!” Aichiro stood at the door to the natatorium, ever punctual. Rin tossed him a quick wave as they entered together. After turning into the hall for the locker rooms, the shorter of them spoke. “You look awful. Are you all right?”

“Huh?” Rin blinked and then shook his head. “Yeah. Fine. Just had two exams back to back is all. Total bullshit.”

“That’s rough. But at least it’s over now.” Aichiro cheered. “We’ll see Shizuka-kun in action! I really hope he does well.”

“You honestly want him on our relay team.”

“Well…yeah. Why not? He was really happy when we suggested it and his times are decent. See?” Aichiro produced a white paper for Rin to glance over. It had the final times from last week’s mock relay. Shizuka had placed 1st in each 100 and 200 meter race he joined.

_It’s still better then Makoto’s personal best. All right, color me impressed, Koizumi. We’ll see if you can keep up this pace._

Aichiro couldn’t help but smile when he saw the lift in Rin’s eyebrows. The two paused in their steps, however, hearing raised voices from one of the offices.

“Is that…Mikoshiba-sensei’s voice?”

“It sounds like it.” Rin sounded just as unsure. He’d never known their former captain to raise his voice like that, even when he was legitimately angry. It didn’t sound natural to hear such a bristled tone from a usually positive person. But Rin was definitely curious so he found himself drifting towards the only door that stood ajar.

“Senpai! We shouldn’t spy!” Aichiro whispered, darting over to his side.

“Why not? You’re not the least bit curious?”

“Well…yes…but no! We’re probably not supposed to be hearing this! He probably just didn’t close the door all the way. Anyway, we have somewhere to be, right?”

Rin sighed a bit. “Yeah. You got a point. We should-AH!” Aichiro had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting out in surprise at Rin’s outburst. “Koizumi?! What are you doing here?!” Aichiro blinked and snapped his head over to the benches across from them, eyes wide with surprise to see Shizuka sitting there quietly. Had he been there the whole time? Gosh, he was quiet.

“Huh?” Shizuka tilted his head in dull confusion, like he just woke up from a nap. “Oh. I’m just waiting for Michi-kun.”

“Who?”

Shizuka pointed to the door. “My roommate. So if you need to see Mikoshiba-sensei, you’ll have to wait a bit.”

Rin regarded him silently for a moment before deciding to peak in like he was planning. At his desk, Seijuro was indeed speaking very sternly to another boy who looked so patently bored Rin thought for one crazy moment it was Haruka.

No, that wasn’t right. Haruka looked passive and disinterested by default. This boy had clear irritation and annoyance etched in his face and honey brown eyes that didn’t break contact once with Seijuro’s. His brow line was creased with aggravation, sharply jutting to the long strands of dull orange hair that framed his face, a little long in the front and layered at the sides.

“Oh. It's Nami again. Big fucking surprise.”

“Who?”

“Nami Michiru. The club officers talk about him a lot. He’s very irritable.” _Though that’s selling it a bit short._

Rin had witnessed a few incidents from the surly first year. Michiru had a reputation around Samezuka for being very abrasive, even openly confrontational with just about everyone. It was much different Haruka’s cool apathy or Rin’s passionate fire. Michiru was like a pipe bomb with knives tapped to it. 

“That’s not true!” Shizuka alleged, suddenly beside them. “He’s…Michi-kun likes to do things his own way so he and the captain butt heads a lot.” He turned a bit pink and stammered out a quick qualifier. “But he’s really nice once you get you know him.”

Rin would have called into question Shizuka’s opinions of his roommate, given the expression on Michiru’s face but now really wasn’t the time or place.

“Are you even listening?!” Seijuro snapped, drawing Rin’s focus back to the office. “If you’re going to act this way, I’ll have no choice but to put you on club probation or worse, expulsion!”

“Nakagawa-bucho just doesn't like that my methods work better then his. He wants to bully me into quitting. That’s all this is.” Michiru accused. “It’s intimidation, I tell you!”

 _Irritable and paranoid…what a charming guy._ Rin thought sarcastically.

“So what? He’s sabotaging you now?” Seijuro questioned, waving his hand around. He sighed, a hand on his hip and the other massaging his temple. “Nami, don’t put me in a position where I have to pull you off the team.”

Something akin to bitterness flashed in those topaz eyes before they hardened. “So don’t. Just let me do what I’ve been doing.”

“I can’t do that. Nakagawa is your captain so you have to listen to him.” Seijuro crossed his arms, his eyes hard with no nonsense. “If you end up in this office one more time with another compliant, you’re off the team.”

Topaz and gold locked with each other in an intense showdown before Michiru tore his gaze away with a flippant hand gesture.

“Fine! I’ll be a _good_ _boy_ from now on. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Seijuro hissed through clenched teeth. “Now get moving! You’re going to be late for your time trails!”

Michiru hauled himself out his seat, marching with quick, short strides to the door. Rin backed up, nudging Aichiro and Shizuka to do the same and it was just fast enough to avoid a collision with the door.

He was a bit taller then Aichiro, still shorter then Rin or Shizuka, small shouldered and wiry like a tense little knot. Rin could tell even through his clothes most of his muscle was in his biceps, shoulders and chest. It was a far cry from Shizuka’s balanced, streamlined build.

“What?” He barked. Rin was taken aback by the aggression. 

“Uh…um…nothing!” Aichiro stammered, elbowing Rin when he heard that tell tale growl in the back of his throat.

“Yeah…nothing.” Rin echoed. Michiru was silent for a moment as he stared up at Rin with a firm, hard look. He returned it. _Is he sizing me up or something?! What is his deal?!_

“Are you ready to go, Michi-kun?” Shizuka asked. Like sunlight piercing through storm clouds, Michiru’s mood seemed to lift. His body relaxed turning his full attention to him.

“Yeah. All ready. Let’s just go.” Michiru said, falling in step beside Shizuka who waved back at them both happily.

“See you later, Matsuoka-senpai, Nitori-senpai!” The two first years rounded the corner, Shizuka with a slow delicate amble and Michiru, a slouched tense stride.

“What was that all about?” Aichiro wondered.

“No clue, not caring.” Rin responded, feeling the heat in him slowly subside with Michiru out of his sight.

“Oh? Matsuoka? You out there? Come in here a minute! I wanna see you and Nitori.” Seijuro called, his voice back to its usual jovialness. Rin turned to the door, pausing momentarily struck by how quickly his tone shifted.

“Can’t this wait?” Rin ducked his head inside the office. “We’re about to head to the pool.” “

Oh, come on! You can spare a second.” He waved them in. “It’ll be real quick. Promise.”

Rin eyed him dubiously as he sauntered in, Aichiro pulling the door shut behind them firmly before they took their seats in front of their former captain. Seeing him seated behind a desk felt surreal. He didn’t fit in with the administrative environment too well.

“Sorry if you two overheard that. Been having a problem with one of the first years.”

“I could tell." _Was this all he wanted to talk about? What a waste of time!_

“What’s wrong with Nami-kun?” Aichiro asked honestly intrigued.

“Meh, just the usual complaints. He just thinks he knows better then everyone else and has his own method of doing things so he clashes frequently with Nakagawa.” Seijuro rambled before smirking. “Actually, he’s not that much different from you, Matsuoka!”

“Excuse me?!” Rin baulked. “I was NEVER like THAT!" _Of all the…_

“Heh, okay. You’re right.” Seijuro laughed, waving his hands in defense. “I just meant he can be stubborn and hard headed most of the time. He’s dead set in his ways, you know?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks. Glad we cleared that up.”

“So what does Nami-kun swim?” Aichiro asked innocently, attempting to steer the conversation into calmer territory.

“Breaststroke mostly. His old record still stands at his elementary school in fact. He was supposed to swim medley one year but had to drop out suddenly. After that, he stopped competing all together.”

Rin glanced up in attention.

_Sounds a bit like Haruka. Wonder what his reason for stopping was. Wait…didn't Koizumi say something like that? That he had to drop out because he got sick? Was Nami that friend of his he didn’t want to compete against in middle school?_

“That’s odd.” Aichiro pursed his lips with thought. “I wonder why he stopped.”

Rin saw Seijuro’s brow scrunch slightly, darting his eyes to some random corner of the room. He was concealing something from them but before Rin could speak, Seijuro interrupted.

“He had his reasons, I’m sure. Either way he’s swimming again and making huge strides for someone who’s been out of competition. I think that’s why he’s having such trouble working with others.” He slowly turned to both boys. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you two about.”

Rin blinked and then straightened up, jaw tight. “…No.”

“Oh, come on! Why not?”

“Senpai?”

“Ai, he wants to put Nami on our relay team.”

“What? Why? You just said he doesn’t work well with others!”

“True but I think a smaller group would make the transition easier. He does actually want to swim relay again and he does work best with Koizumi. Problem is no one else is willing to step up and work with the guy.”

Rin looked unimpressed. “And you want him with us so he can butt heads with me and Ai instead? I pass!” He saw that look Michiru gave him. Like hell he was going to have someone like that around him and Aichiro at all times! Shizuka may have had his head in the clouds but at least Rin was sure he’d listen to him.

“Hear me out.” Seijuro pleaded. “The four of you can all work together on your relay exchange and any solo races you want to do. You’re a 3rd year, Matsuoka. You can take command of this. I heard you took command of your elementary relay team pretty easily.” Rin flushed and turned away with a low ‘tch’ sound. “Besides, you’ll have Koizumi there! He knows how to keep Nami under control.”

Rin felt confusion bloom within him. “Wait a second. I didn’t tell you I was considering Koizumi for my team. How did you-?”

Seijuro blinked confused. “Koizumi told me about a week ago you asked him.”

“What?!” Rin hollered. Aichiro flinched. _GOD DAMN IT, KOIZUMI!_

“Yeah, he came bursting in here days ago, babbling excitedly about getting to swim with the two of you.” Seijuro continued, either ignoring Rin or not noticing. “I was surprised. He’s pretty energetic when he’s excited. He usually looks like he’s falling asleep.”

“Ha! You noticed that too, huh sensei?” Aichiro said with a smile, joining Seijuro in a laugh. Rin didn’t get what was so amusing about any of this. He shot an accusing look his way.

“Did you know anything about this, Ai?”

The shorter teen’s face blanched as he was put right on the spot. “Um…uh…y-yeah.” Aichiro stammered, turning pink. “H-how do you think I got the time trail data in the first place? Shizuka-kun couldn’t wait to show me.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed, watching Aichiro wilt. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded since they had to submit their names for the main relay team (there were 2 reserves in case something happened) but now there was a possibility of having their last position filled by someone who had behavioral issues. One weak element was all it took sometimes for everything to crumble apart. _When I get a hold of Koizumi…_

“Well, what do you say, Matsuoka? Will you give the kid a chance?” Seijuro asked, hopeful. Rin sighed, closing his eyes briefly and then giving him a weary look.

“Do I even have a choice?” Shizuka had gone and unknowingly kicked the door wide open for Michiru by acting like his position was a sure thing. He suddenly wished he could go back in time and kick his past self for opening his big, dumb mouth.

Objectively though, what was his alternative? Start from scratch? It was already May. They’d have prefecturals right after summer break ended in July. That left them with just 2 months of prep time. No. He would muscle through this the way he always did; sheer grit and determination. Just like in elementary school when he-

Rin had a flash of inspiration just then; use the same method he did with Nagisa.

“You say Nami swims breaststroke? All right, I’ll make you a deal. If Nami beats everyone in his time trails today, I’ll let him be on my team. If not, then he’s your headache.”

Seijuro barked with laughter. “That’s the spirit, Matsuoka! He may have a rotten attitude but he can swim. And in the end, that’s what we need! Strong swimmers who will carry the banner of victory for Samezuka!”

Rin rolled his eyes slightly. “Yeah, yeah. Smells like teen spirit. Teen spirit all the way. Fight, fight, fight, and whatever else.” He grumbled. He didn’t like how easily Seijuro accepted those terms.

“You won’t be disappointed!” He guaranteed.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Rin disagreed. “Ai, head to the pool and make sure they haven’t started yet. I want to know how Nami does.”

“Um…right, senpai.” Aichiro scrambled to his feet and swiftly bowed. “Take care, sensei.” He headed off towards the pool, leaving the two alone.

“Something else on your mind, Matsuoka?” Seijuro asked, his smile fading into something more serious.

“Huh?”

“Why else would you send Nitori ahead of you?” He smiled knowingly. Rin frowned in response and sighed.

“Is there something else I should know?” He was still scrutinizing his face from earlier, that look had tipped him off that Seijuro wasn’t being forth coming with everything. If Rin was going to do this, he needed to be sure there were no hidden surprises before committing any further.

Seijuro wasn’t surprised he noticed. He leaned forward, chin on the back of his crossed hands. “Probably but it’s not my place to tell you. It’s Nami’s.”

Rin took a moment to digest that and tried again. “…Is it going to effect how he swims?”

“How he swims, no. How he feels about his teammates, yes.”

“…”

Rin was quiet for a long while, considering this.

 _Personality and behavior are superficial things._ He reminded himself. _Who swims the best is the most important thing here. Everything else is just details, easy to work around._

 _Is it really?_ Said a softer voice in his mind. Rin swatted it away. He stood, Seijuro glancing up curiously as he walked to the door. The vermillion haired boy paused, turning back to face his former captain.

“He better impress me or I’m gonna be pissed about you wasting my time.” And with that, he was out the door and shutting firmly.

Seijuro smirked a bit, watching him leave. He’d done what he could to get Matsuoka one step closer to his goal. The rest was up to him now.

_I want to see that sight again. I want to see him swim like that for our school._

* * *

Michiru glanced over his shoulder. Shizuka hadn’t said anything to him since they entered the locker room to change into their swim gear. He sighed heavily to himself, pulling up the material of his wet suit, making sure it was snug and tight to his skin.

He’d had integrated it as part of his endurance-training regimen at least a year ago and it’d been that way ever since. He refused to wear any other type of swim gear. No one on Samezuka’s swim team questioned his reason for wearing it any more but it did raise questions of how he expected to compete in races when gear like this was forbidden. In all honesty, Michiru didn’t have an answer for that one either.

But Samezuka was his chance to get back to the way things were supposed to be and now that he was out of Seijuro’s office, the reality of his situation was pressing down on him again. He sighed and clunked his head against the locker door with a groan.

“Michi-kun?” Shizuka turned at the noise.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Should I be?” Shizuka asked, tilting his head in honest confusion.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Michiru said, waving his hand expectantly as he turned to face him fully, leaning his back to the cold metal doors. “You know why I was in the office again.”

He watched Shizuka’s still, submissive posture, how he refused to look him in the eye, fingers tracing the outer contour of his left arm, that down turn in his lips that stood at the edge of being a full blown pout.

“Oh…that. Yes, I know why but I’m not mad at you.”

“Argh! It would be so much better if you were!” He groused, dropping his head back with a dull THUNK, eyes screwed shut. “I feel like such a jerk.”

Shizuka folded his hands in front of him, still mystified. “…You want me to be mad at you?”

“I’m just saying it’d be simpler if you were.”

There was a lengthy gap of silence with Shizuka’s eyes darting around in expectancy. “Then…um…yes!” He nodded quickly, frowning. “Yes, I’m very mad at you!”

Michiru’s head snapped up, staring at him in disbelief momentarily “Wait. What?”

“Oh yes! I’m so very mad Michi-kun. Look at my face! Can’t you tell?” Michiru eyed him dubiously. Shizuka didn’t really have a face that worked for anger. It was too rounded and full like a child’s to actually be considered threatening.

“No. Shizuka, I didn’t mean-” He tried, raising his hand to stop him.

“Why, I’m positively outraged and…um…”

“…Irate?” Michiru ventured drearily. Now he’d done it. Shizuka was never very good at recognizing rhetorical statements or noticing when people were being sarcastic. Now he had to endure _this_!

“Yes! That too! I could just…uh…kick you in the shins, maybe?” He said uncertain.

“What?!” Michiru balked.

“I’m sorry! Was that too much?!” Shizuka shrieked in alarm, turning a bit pink.

Seeing that one panicky moment, eyes wide and hair puffed out was all it took for Michiru to start laughing, pressing the back of his hand to his lips to stifle it. Suddenly, all the tension had melted away and all the troubles he’d incurred seemed so petty and insignificant. Of all things, he could depend on Shizuka to lighten his mood.

“K-Keh-hehehe! God, you’re terrible at this!”

Shizuka sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I suck at being angry.”

“Well, calm down. I wasn’t serious before.”

“Oh good! I was worried.” His eyes glimmered, seeing how much more relaxed Michiru was now. “…I’m glad you’re smiling again.”

“Doesn’t look so bad on me, huh?” Michiru smirked.

“I like Michi-kun best when he smiles.” Shizuka responded honestly, folding his hands behind his back now. “It feels more natural, like the way things should be.”

Michiru watched him quietly before he spun to face his locker, staring down at the cap and goggles resting on the shelf, items he hadn’t used in ages. Seeing them again sent a strange mixture of nostalgia, excitement, and bitterness coursing through him, the kind of ache born from reflecting on lost opportunities.

So many years wasted, so many delays. Too many hills to climb up for someone his age.

His fingers absentmindedly ran along the material of his wet suit.

_The way things should be, huh?_

Hands on his shoulders startled him out of his reverie and turned back. Shizuka was there, the gentle grayed lavender of his eyes soothing and tranquil as always. The waves in Michiru’s heart calmed and stilled, giving the taller boy a more confident look.

“…Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m not as fragile as I look.”

Shizuka shook his head, “You’re not fragile at all.” He tilted his head, bopping it lightly against Michiru’s temple. “You’re the strongest person I know.” Heat flooded into the shorter boy’s face instantly. Shizuka tilted his head. “Michi-kun, why is your face red?”

“N-no reason!”

“Do you have a fever?” He asked in earnest concern.

“No! Let’s just get out there and swim, okay?!” He snapped up his goggles and cap, tugging him by the inner elbow to follow. Shizuka stumbled in his steps to keep up, still confused.

* * *

Nakagawa looked displeased at Michiru as he and Shizuka approached.

“Glad you could join us, Nami.” He said roughly. Michiru spied a few of his fellow first years fighting to repress smiles and one glare was all it took to stamp them out.

“Sorry, Nakagawa-bucho! Sensei needed to talk to him!” Shizuka spoke for him.

“That still doesn’t explain why you were there with him, Koizumi. You could have been doing warm-ups in the meantime.”

“Oh…I guess you have a point.” He said thoughtfully. “Sorry, captain.”

“Just get warmed up. Both of you.” He ordered. Shizuka flinched and nodded rapidly.

“Yes, sir! Please excuse us!” And with that, Shizuka was steering Michiru away for warm up stretches. Above in the catwalk, Rin and Aichiro leaned over the railing to watch. Once this was over, they’d be able to swim themselves but for now, it was time to see just what Shizuka and Michiru could do.

“Nakagawa-bucho doesn’t mess around does he?” Aichiro commented, hearing the exchange.

“Yeah, he’s a real ball buster.” Rin agreed, resting his chin on his palm. “But if it’s Nami, I guess he has to be.”

“I’m not sure we…er…I could handle him. He seems too intense. Oh, looks like the backstroke swimmers are ready to start.” Aichiro announced.

Rin sat up, watching 4 of them climb into the water. He took special notice of Shizuka in particular. While his 3 opponents were huddled in tense tight crouches ready to launch, Shizuka had balled himself up into a near perfect sphere.

_Too tightly constricted. He’s probably wasting energy diving from such a position._

The whistle blew and they sprang forth in near unison, arms swinging out like pendulums. The synchronicity probably would have made Rei shed a tear at the beautiful uniformity but Rin was paying greater attention to the fierce curve in Shizuka’s back, just like an upside down “u”.

_Damn, he’s pretty flexible to get an arc like that._

Water rippled and cascaded through the air as they completed their dives and sank, beginning their dolphin kicks below the surface before breaking through at the 15-meter mark to begin their actual stroke, Shizuka being the only one with synchronized arm movements. Rin could truly see the difference here. He was the tallest of the 4 but also long, lean, and slender. He wasn’t relying on strength to carry him through the water but simply being aerodynamic. It made a huge difference when at 25 meters he’d pushed ahead to 2nd, the entire time he kept a steady even clip.

 _“My body knows how it wants to move in the water.”_ He’d said.

Rin could tell now seeing it at this angle. His opponents were tearing through the water like it was something to fight against or forcing themselves to speed up with each stroke, costing them energy but not Shizuka. He was patient, relaxed, not expending any more then what was unnecessary. He was following his instincts and trusting the way the water felt to him, feeling how it curved around his body and how he in turn molded his shape into it. It wrapped and sluiced around his long arms and legs, rolled across his chest and abdomen, and then flowing back into place as if undisturbed. Steadiness and calmness were his strengths and with the great energy he was keeping in reserve, Shizuka could overcome any swimmer in the opposing lanes.

“He looks like he’s speeding up.” Aichiro said. Rin sharpened his gaze. He was right. Shizuka’s arms were rotating at a much faster speed, his kicks following suit to not create resistance with the bubbly wake. Could he feel the frantic pace of the others through the water? Was the water telling him it was time to go faster?

 _You’ve been spending way too much time with Haru._ Rin chastised himself.

At 70 meters, Shizuka was already at the head of the pack, the fingertips of the swimmer in the lane next to him coming up to about his wrist. By 80 meters, it was midway down his arm. Still, Shizuka swam on, arms in an elegant arc, the spray fluttering from his skin like feathers.

_He should be called a flying fish._

100 meters and it was over with Shizuka having at least half an arm length over everyone else. He touched the wall and stood, exhaling evenly. Rin blinked in shock when he pulled his goggles off.

_His eyes are closed?! Were they like that the whole time? Is this what it means to have instinct?_

Rin honestly didn’t understand that sort of stuff. Hard work and determination were the backbone of his regiment. Abstract concepts like this belonged with people like Haruka, people who just seemed to just posses a certain something Rin didn’t have. But Shizuka did end up in first, so Rin guessed this must have been working for him. Why mess with a perfect formula even if you didn’t understand the equation?

_…Damn it! Now I’m thinking like Rei! Stupid Iwa-idiots._

“Whoa.” Aichiro voiced how he felt and then beamed brightly. “I knew it! He’s perfect! Senpai, we have to make his place permanent! He’ll be great!”

“Easy, Ai. We still need to see how Nami does.” Impressive or not, this was all pointless if Nami didn’t do well.

“In that case, I hope he comes in first.” Rin didn’t want to admit but Aichiro was right. The breaststroke swimmers were lining up as they spoke, 6 this time with Michiru in lane 3. It wouldn’t be hard to miss him with that wet suit on though.

“…Is he going to swim wearing that? How is captain Nakagawa okay with that?”

“I heard he wears it during races as part of his training.” Rin clarified. “Apparently, it’s weighted to make him heavier.”

“Wow, really? You sure do notice quiet a lot, senpai.” Aichiro smiled. Rin didn’t say anything as he watched them get into dive positions. He fought a smile. He was doing this exact same thing years ago when putting his first team together. _Just like watching Nagisa again._

At the sound of the whistle, they leapt in as one. Michiru had a pretty sharp dive compared to everyone else. A glide, a pull down under water, a dolphin kick, and then a whip kick as hands broke through the water into the streamline. Michiru’s form was all textbook, nothing exceptional. Far from impressive if Seijuro thought this guy had the chops to fill their last spot.

Until he began his stroke.

Of all the styles of competitive swimming, breaststroke was not only the most difficult but also the slowest. At the fastest, you can only advance roughly a meter and a half per second so endurance and leg strength are paramount when it comes to swimming breast. It really said something about Nagisa that he would specialize in that stroke.

Michiru did indeed have adequate leg strength (those calves were ridiculous) but what struck Rin were his leaps when he hit the apex of each stroke. For being shorter then the others swimming breast, Michiru had an amazing horizontal lunge, just like a frog.

And when Rin remembered he was getting this sort of distance even while being weighted down, it was doubly impressive.

_How fast could he go without it?_

The water surged below Michiru with every meter he gained. But he wasn’t fighting its power or presence. He didn’t even seem to notice it was there, his hands carving through the blue, sweeping out wide and steady, folding back in front of his chin and stabbing out again and again. Relentless and aggressive, just like him. Hands touched the wall and turns followed suit. Breaking the surface on the return, Rin could see he’d fallen behind slightly but once he made it to 60 meters, he’d regained his lost ground.

_Great momentum once he gets going, weak on maintaining it once he has to turn._

With each leap, Michiru gained fractions of a meter, steadily increasing the gap between him and the other lanes, not slowing, never breaking stride. His hands and feet carved through the water like it was air, his form sinuous and wave-like as he disappeared and reappeared in the swells. He was closing in and with a loud slap, smacked his hands to the block. He’d done it. First place.

Rin fought to keep his jaw from falling open, instead clenching it shut tightly.

_Again?! I really need to stop making bets about anyone who swims breast. I have the shittiest luck!_

“He did it!” Aichiro cried in triumph. “Way to go, Nami-kun!”

Michiru ripped his cap and goggles off, ragged pants raking his frame and glanced up to the catwalk curiously. Rin blinked when their eyes met. He wasn’t angry this time, more expectant and frustrated.

 _“I’ll show you how good I am,”_ is what his eyes told Rin.

He didn’t even seem to acknowledge Aichiro as he hoisted himself from the pool, Shizuka already padding over to him like an obedient little puppy. Rin could see him whispering something to the taller boy and then escorting him aside, not even hearing Nakagawa commend his win.

“Guess we have our team then. Don’t we, senpai?”

“…”

Rin pushed free from the railing and walked purposefully to the stairs. Aichiro stared after him in surprise.

“…Senpai? Hey! Wait up!”

[tbc]

 


	8. Ripples (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like every time I post a chapter, something happens in my real life that drags my attention away from this story! I'll spare the details this time, suffice to say these past 2 weeks were horrible and move on. We're finishing Samezuka today and we'll be back at Iwatobi next time! This chapter is much smaller then the others so, that's a bonus. :D

Rin either didn’t hear or didn’t acknowledge Aichiro calling out to him. He was launching himself down the stairs swiftly with intent. He had a hunch that once those two were alone, Michiru was going to make Shizuka explain why exactly they’d been watching and he was willing to bet he would not approve.

_He can dislike me if he wants. I don’t care but he’s not going to talk Koizumi out of this._

Voices in the hall got him to slow down. Rin stepped off the bottom stair and hovered near the edge of the stairwell, peering around the corner.

“What was Nitori doing up there? And with Matsuoka no less?” Michiru was still dripping wet but he didn’t notice or care, his towel all but forgotten.

“Aren’t they roommates?” Shizuka asked, confused.

“No, not that. I mean why was he cheering for me?”

“Oh. I forgot to mention that!” Shizuka said, brightly.

“Mention what?

“Matsuoka-senpai offered me a spot on his relay team!” Stars exploded in those twin lavender pools once more, the smile so wide it was threatening to break his face. “Isn’t that awesome?! He thinks I have potential!”

Michiru blinked, tilting his head. “You are talking about Matsuoka Rin, right?”

“Yeah. Why? Is there another one who goes here?” Shizuka asked in honest curiosity.

“No, there’s…” Michiru heaved out another heavy breath and decided it was better to just let it go. “…Shizuka, I don’t think it’s a good idea to swim with that guy.”

_I could say the same for you, Nami. Rin thought bitterly._

“What?” Shizuka started, looking far too much like a kicked puppy. “Why not? I was really looking forward to it!”

“Because we’re building our own team, not joining someone else’s. That was one of our goals when we came here.”

“But…senpai needed my help. It’s only him and Nitori-senpai right now.” Shizuka protested. Michiru frowned. He hated upsetting Shizuka but this was for his own good.

“You are far too giving and kind for your own good, Shizuka.” Michiru sighed. “You’re going to get taken advantage of by unscrupulous people if you say “yes” to everyone and then where will you be?”

_Unscrupulous?! ME?! That little-!!!_

Shizuka blinked and tilted his head, befuddled.

“Well gosh, I don’t know where I’ll be. I may not even be at school when-.”

“That’s a rhetorical statement!” Michiru snapped, “It doesn't need an answer!”

For the first time, Rin shared his frustrations with someone else over the obliviousness Shizuka tended to display. From his hiding spot, he covered his face with his palm.

“Eep!” Shizuka jolted with a sullen frown. “S-sorry, Michi-kun.” He rubbed his arm and sighed. “I just really wanted to swim in a relay this time. Especially after…”

Shizuka went quiet and Michiru fell silent too. It wasn’t Shizuka’s fault he felt the need to be so cautious with his best friend. People who got to know him always looked at him like he was going to break.

“After?”

Rin pulled his hand away, listening as closely as possible. Was he going to get the answer Seijuro denied him?

“I was just going to say we’ve had a lot of setbacks.”

 _Guess not._ Rin mourned. Whatever. He’d figure that mystery out later.

“…Yeah. I know.” Michiru said, resigned. It was so unlike the spitfire explosiveness he usually displayed that Rin was taken aback by the tone shift. “Not any more though.”

“Right!” Shizuka said confidently. “So we’ll swim with Matsuoka-senpai and Nitori-senpai!”

_YES!_

“What? Shizuka, no. We’re not doing that.”

_DAMN IT!_

“But Nitori-senpai has the best endurance out of anyone here and Matsuoka-senpai is really talented in the water! He does amazing in butterfly! Have you ever seen it? He swims like a shark!”

“Doesn’t stop them from getting eaten by orcas.”

Rin’s previous feeling of benevolence vanished. Or rather, was obliterated by an intense surge of raw heat in his gut. _I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU, NAMI MICHIRU!!!_

“Listen, Shizuka, we’re swimming with the best and putting together our own team and it’ll be leagues above anyone else’s. Trust me.”

 _Not with that attitude of yours, you’re not._ Rin frowned.

“Well, we’re swimming and they’re swimming so what does it matter who started it?”

“Honestly, Shizuka.” Michiru groaned. “Why do you want to swim with them?”

“…Uh…well…”

“Don’t tell me. This is another one of your _feelings_.” Michiru asked weakly.

“…I could NOT tell you that but it would be a lie.” Shizuka drawled out slowly, then floundered at Michiru’s exasperated groan. “But I have a good feeling about this one!”

“Shizuka, you can’t make judgments based on emotions. They make you irrational.”

_Like you aren’t?!_

“In the first place, why would I want to swim with a guy who got yanked from Samezuka’s last relay team for such a shoddy performance? And on top of that, bombed out in the 100 meter free last year? He came in dead last!”

Rin could feel that dangerous heat from his gut rise into his chest, fists balled at his sides as he shook. It was one thing for him to recall that awful time when he hadn’t anyone to fall back on but his own battered self (because he was too wrapped up in his own head to see his friends were still there waiting for him), keeping the company of his own crushed ego and broken spirit.

But hearing someone talk about him like this…when he had hit rock bottom…when he had fallen to the lowest point possible…when he didn’t have any shred of hope or strength left…

“But he placed first in the relay with another school?”

The heat vanished. Rin stilled.

“Another school?”

“Yeah! His old team at Iwatobi High!” Shizuka continued, eyes betraying just a fraction of hero worship he displayed in front of Aichiro before. “Even after all that, he still found his drive and continued to swim! I wish I could have seen it! It must have been incredible! They placed first before any other school was even close to finishing!”

Rin blinked in shock, his eyes wide and rounded.

“…How did you even know something like that?”

“Eh? Oh, Nitori-senpai told me.” Shizuka explained.

Rin’s jaw had unhinged itself. If he had one more surprise today…

He spun around, freezing when he caught Aichiro at the landing, who looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. And judging by his red face, Rin knew he’d overheard Shizuka. Now his eyes shot down, mouth drawn tightly as if he was trying to take back the words Shizuka had just blurted out for him.

“…That’s…wow.” Michiru stammered astounded. “But that would mean he got them disqualified, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. That’s too bad.” Shizuka mumbled somberly, as if he’d personally been hurt by the action as well. “I don’t think that mattered to them though. They’re still dedicated to each other. It’s kinda like us, hm?”

“…Hm.” Michiru sounded conflicted and Rin couldn’t imagine why. He was far from amicable to anyone else here but he seemed unable to grasp such a selfless gesture. Rin exchanged a confused look with Aichiro when he approached his side. “…I’m going to dry off. See you back at the dorm.” Michiru mumbled. Rin heard the padding of footsteps and then the click of the door as they faded away. He started to exhale a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Aichiro’s shoulders relaxed.

“…It’s all right. We’re alone now.” Shizuka called. Rin nearly choked on his own breath in shock but managed to not shout out. Aichiro had no such luck. He yelped openly, turning a soft shade of pink. They heard his easy laugh. “Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“How did you even know I was here?!” Rin accused, peaking around the corner of the stairwell. Shizuka gave him a lazy smile.

“I didn’t.” He confessed. “I just guessed.” Rin eyed him suspiciously, wondering if Shizuka was sharper then he gave him credit for but that was a mystery to solve for another time and there was no sense in hiding any more so he sauntered out. “But good news, I think I convinced Michi-kun to join us. So now we have a full team!”

Rin quirked an eyebrow. “How could you possibly know that?”

Shizuka’s eyes glazed over in that glassy look of internal reflection, just like when he’d first met him and Rin found himself wondering just where he went in his head at times like this. Shizuka’s eyes cleared and he smiled.

“Michi-kun puts a lot of value in loyalty people show to others, even if it gets them in trouble.” Shizuka explained. “It…shows him you’re dedicated and that’s all that truly matters to him in the end.”

“Wait, Shizuka-kun…” Aichiro said slowly. “Did you plan that from the start?”

Shizuka blinked and merely lowered his head a bit, traipsing the edge of introspection again with a reflective smile aimed at them both. Rin once more felt that soothing sensation of calmness wash over him, like gentle water warmed by the sun.

“I don’t want him to be delayed anymore. He’s waited long enough.”

* * *

Rin and Aichiro took turns after the first years vacated the pool to do unregulated practice of their own, exchanging the stopwatch and clipboard to compare times whenever they switched. Aichiro spoke with boundless praise, as usual and Rin critiqued the other’s performance, also as usual.

A quick shower, changed back into their gym clothes and the two walked in silence back to their dorm, the lampposts just starting to flicker on as the last of the ruby sparkles from sunset vanished beyond the horizon for good.

They didn’t speak about Michiru and Shizuka anymore. They knew the backstroke swimmer was more then on board with them so it would ultimately be up to Michiru. Rin just hoped he was easily swayed by Shizuka’s words. What was he going to tell Seijuro if this all blew up in his face? He didn’t want him getting more involved. Rin closed his eyes, lulling his head back. He’d just have to wait and see, the one thing he was bad at.

“Senpai?” Aichiro worried.

“Do you want to grab some dinner?” Rin questioned suddenly.

“Oh, sure.” He said. “Did you want to go to the cafeteria or go somewhere off campus?” Aichiro noticed the shrug and heard the slight noncommittal noise in his throat. Guess it didn’t matter one way or another. Maybe Rin wasn’t actually hungry but felt the need to just say anything. Aichiro could tell what was on his mind. It was on his mind too. _Shouldn’t I say something then?_ He side eyed Rin but his senpai was as unreadable as a brick wall. _Oh, come on, Nitori! You’ve never been intimidated_ _by him, even when he was at his worst! Just say something! It’s going to drive you insane if you don’t!_

As he turned to speak, Rin interrupted him first.

“Nami.”

Aichiro blanched, unnerved. _Did senpai just read my mind?!_

“Matsuoka.” Came another voice.

Aichiro blinked, finding Michiru sitting on the front steps of the dorm. Was he waiting for them? The first year student unfolded himself from the stairs, straightening up and Aichiro couldn’t help but notice not only the long sleeved green shirt but the oversized gray hoodie he was wearing. _It’s the middle of May. Isn’t he warm in that?_ He didn’t have time to question his kohai’s fashion choices though. Rin and Michiru were talking.

“Shizuka said you offered him a place on your relay team.” He stated.

“I never promised anything.” Rin said petulantly. “I said I’d give him a try. He’s the one who took that as a yes and ran with it!” To his and Aichiro’s surprise, Michiru actually chuckled. The laugh, however, seemed to lack any mirth.

“Yeah. He does do that.” Michiru agreed. “Are you still interested in having him as your backstroke swimmer?” 

“Maybe. Why?” Rin questioned, dubiously. What was with this change in attitude? He was nowhere near this approachable at any other time. Had Shizuka’s words really done the trick?

“Well, I’m just saying you can’t swim a relay with 3 people. So, you can count me in as your fourth.”

“Eh?! You’d swim in our relay team, Nami-kun?” Aichiro gushed excitedly.

Rin could barely believe it. He thought he’d have to fight tooth and nail to get Michiru to say “yes” and yet here he was, agreeing so easily. He smelled bullshit. “What? Just like that? What makes you think I’ll pick you? There are a lot of other guys who swim breast.”

“Yes but they didn’t place first in the time trails, did they?” Michiru tisked, wagging his finger, topaz eyes sharp and cold like the gem they resembled. “Why else would you and Nitori have been watching today?”

“Maybe I was just killing time while I waited. Maybe its just coincidence.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Matsuoka!” Michiru scoffed. “You just happened to be there at the time trails today? Really? You expect me to buy that? You do best at butterfly. Nitori is freestyle. You two left immediately after Shizuka and I finished, two swimmers who specialize in back and breast. That’s no coincidence.” That smug, egotistical tone was back and Rin felt a twinge of that early heat rise back into his chest. He took a deep forceful breath to settle himself down. “Shizuka may have convinced himself that his placement was a sure thing but anyone in their right mind wouldn’t say yes after seeing someone swim one time.”

Rin suddenly thought of Haruka at that moment but he kept his mouth shut, settling for scowling at him, hands on his hips as he chose his response carefully. “There are other people who swim back too.” He swallowed a bit, seeing the patronizing gleam in Michiru’s eyes vanish, a flicker of anger deep inside. Aichiro beside him tensed.

“No one is as good as Shizuka.”

It was obvious to Rin by that statement alone this sentiment wasn’t an opinion to Michiru. It was a fact. Irrefutable.

“And I don’t go anywhere unless Shizuka is at my side.” He said slowly as he approached. Rin felt all at once like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake. For being shorter, Michiru sure gave off a very powerful presence. But there was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to be intimidated! Rin straightened himself up to his full height, ruby magenta meet bronze topaz, expressions firm and silent. The two sized each other up while Aichiro hovered nearby torn between intervention and backing away.

“So it’s both of you or neither of you, is it?” Rin hissed lowly.

“Unless you want to come in dead last again.” Michiru jeered and Rin could see the absolute perverse glee he was getting from dabbing just a tiny bit of salt in Rin’s wounds. His hand twitched a bit, fingers curling but a stronger voice in his mind yelled at him and Rin instantly calmed.

No. He would not allow Michiru to get under his skin.

“Fine.” Rin grumbled before abruptly leaning in. He felt a rush of delight when Michiru took a staggered step back. “Show me how good you are.”

Michiru smirked. “I intend to.” Then he turned his head and stepped around him, hands in his pockets. “I’m in then. You got yourself a relay team, Matsuoka.” Rin followed his retreating form as Aichiro wandered back over, visible relief on his face. He didn’t notice but he did see Michiru stop abruptly and turn back. “Oi, Matsuoka!”

“Hm?”

Michiru glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t do anything to disappoint Shizuka. Or I’ll never forgive you.” He threatened.

Rin blinked. He became aware of Aichiro beside him, looking at Rin with those big bright eyes of his. He found his resolve. “Keh! Likewise!” He called back. “Be at the pool at 6am tomorrow.”

“No good. Shizuka’s terrible before 8. We’ll be there at 9:30.”

“That’s 3 and a half hours difference!" 

“It takes him awhile to wake up. Trust me. You don’t want to disturb him.”

Did they imagine that grim looking shadow that fell over Michiru’s features as he said that?

“Fine. 9:30.” Rin agreed, waving him off. He turned quickly on his heel entered the front door, Aichiro falling in step beside him.

“Well that was…um…” He began.

“Unpleasant.” Rin finished.

“Yeah, that too.” Aichiro sighed. “I’m a little surprised he came to us directly.” Rin hummed in agreement. “Maybe he’s the type of guy who accepts things easily if you give him a good enough reason?”

“I guess.” _Though he sure as shit loved watching me get riled up! Augh!_

Even with his team settled, Rin didn’t feel as accelerated as the first time. Maybe it was Seijuro’s meddling. Maybe it was Shizuka’s babbling. Maybe he was still hot from Michiru moments ago. Whatever the heart of the issue, this didn’t feel like a step forward. It felt like he was tumbling back again.

Rin rammed his key into the lock with force, twisting it and the knob at the same time as he stepped in, swiping his entire palm against the light switch pad as they entered. He frowned when he noticed all his textbooks still on the floor from earlier this afternoon. Dropping his gym bag by the closet, Rin knelt to clean up.

“Senpai? Are you mad at me?” Aichiro mumbled.

Rin came to a dead halt, irritation vanishing instantly. He turned partially around to see his roommate hovering in the doorway, eyes very focused on staring anywhere but his face. “Mad? Why the hell would I be mad at you?” Rin asked in true genuine confusion.

“That I told Shizuka-kun about that…and…everything that happened afterward?”

Rin blinked questioningly and turned back around to stack his books in a neat pile by his bed. “It got us our last swimmer, didn’t it? And it’s Nami on our team, exactly what Mikoshiba wanted so it doesn't matter in the end, does it?” When he lined the pencils in a neat row on top, Rin stood finding that Aichiro hadn’t moved but was at least looking at him again. He didn’t look convinced. Rin sighed. “No, I’m not mad at you Ai.”

“Oh. Okay.” He nodded stiffly.

 _Still not convinced._ Rin frowned. “Ai.”

“What?”

There was no time to prepare. Rin was across the room in an instant with a mighty roar as he lunged at his roommate. Aichiro shrieked in alarm, dropping his bag as he leapt back against the door. A futile effort. Rin had tugged the hood of his jacket over his head and clamped his hands over it, ruffling it and his hair for good measure.

“UWAH?! Senpai?!” He wailed helplessly, trying to slink away and failing.

“Quit making faces like that!” Rin commanded.

“I’m sorry, senpai!”

“You better be!” He dropped his hands and Aichiro pulled his hood back, his silvery hair now charged with static and springing out in wild tuffs. Rin snorted and then lost it completely. “It looks like you touched one of those plasma orbs! You look ridiculous!”

“Eh? This is your fault!” Aichiro protested. He tried to be defiant but Rin’s easy laughter, his bright smile, his eased posture. It was all good to see and hear. He couldn’t fight the smile and laughter that followed and for a few minutes, they laughed together like they were children again.

“Don’t give me a reason to do it again then!” Rin smiled. Just like that, he felt a lot better. Maybe everything wasn’t ideal but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy. “How about we go out and get some ramen. It’s been awhile since I had a bowl.”

Aichiro nodded, his smile back. “Okay.” He took a moment to smooth his hair out as they left, letting their door swing shut and lock on it’s own behind them. “And when we get back maybe we can watch a movie or something.”

“Fine but I get to pick this time!” Rin countered. “We are not watching Sharknado again!”

“It had “Shark” in the title! I thought it would be good! Hazuki-san recommended it!”

“See, that was your first mistake!”

[tbc]


	9. Ripples (PART 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't apologize at all for this opening scene. Not one bit. /ollies out

Haruka was not used to such bizarre sights. He lived a pretty modest life in a small fishing town so it was nothing to the chaos of a large city or a foreign country. Of that, he was certain. Yet the surreal had quiet literally arrived in Iwatobi.

Standing on the starting block, sports jacket billowing in the wind, was Kaede in full swimmer regalia. The problem was that none of it corresponded with their club colors. This was a gaudy medley of stripes and stars, blue, red, yellow, and yellow clashing horrifically.

So obviously Kaede was going to display it proudly.

_Oh well. As long as he can swim in it, I guess it’s fine. Still though…_

“…Kaede, what are you doing?” He finally dared to ask. His cousin whipped around, a prideful smile on his lips as he leapt from the block and landed before Haruka.

“Ruka-chan, do you know what the greatest joy in life is?” He didn’t wait for the answer as he stood with a dramatic flourish. “To vanquish your foes to the waves! To have the waters aid you in ultimate victory!” He shouted, pointing in triumph to the heavens.

“Kaede, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about us making our mark on the world for all eternity, one pool at a time!” Kaede smirked. “Here begins the dawning of a new age for the Iwatobi Swim Club! Isn’t that right, men?”

The doors to the locker room burst open and Haruka didn’t think he could be any more shocked then he was at that moment. Most of the captains from the athletic department were suddenly there, along with his friends.

Haruka knew he would regret this but he had to ask. “…What are they doing here?” He pointed to the other captains.

“I recruited them, obviously!” Kaede boasted then he pouted a bit. “I would have thought you’d like this. More people experiencing the feeling of coming alive in the water?"

“What?” Haruka questioned. “Well, no. That’s not a bad thing. I was just certain they all hated the water.” A flash of heat coursed through him at the memory.

“That’s where you and I differ, Ruka-chan!” Kaede shouted, jabbing a finger mere centimeters from his nose. Haruka was forced to step back as a result. “As the captain, you got to take the initiative to get things done around here!”

“Captain?!” Haruka parroted. “Since when have you been captain?” He cast a suspicious look at Makoto who merely gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. Haruka sighed. He’d deal with that later. “Never mind. How did you recruit the others?”

“I made them see the error of their ways by having them experience the joy of swimming.” Haruka looked unconvinced and Kaede faltered a bit under his scrutinizing stare. “…well…okay, maybe not so much swimming as I just shoved them in the pool but whatever! It was a baptism by water! My methods work! That’s what matters!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Nonsense!” Kaede slapped an arm around Haruka and drew him in tight and close, his other hand on his hip, grinning. “This is no time for thinking! It’s a time for action! I’m going to lead our team into the glorious Age of Aquarius!”

“Kaede, let go of me!” Haruka complained, shoving against his iron grip.

“All hail captain Kaede!” Cheered a chorus of voices from behind them.

“Don’t encourage him!” Haruka scolded before he was spun away from Kaede with a startled gasp, just barely righting himself. He turned to glare at him but his face fell the instant his eyes landed on a sight he never wanted to see again.

Everyone stood proud and unashamed of their now matching swim gear, all matching the hideous color scheme and garish decoration of Kaede’s. Even Rei’s butterfly bodysuit was nothing compared to this.

“Our Eternal Summer has arrived, gentlemen!” Kaede shouted, bracing one foot against the diving block, swinging his arm up in a high arch before aiming it to the sea just past the horizon. “Kohayashi Kaede, speedy and agile Seahorse of Iwatobi, all set to dive!”

“Seahorses are actually terrible swimmers.” Haruka corrected.

“King of the Sea, Orca Tachibana Makoto ready to swim with my friends!” Makoto called out, dropping down to his knee, arms bent in that ridiculous Super Fusion Doppelganger pose he and Rin used to do as kids.

“Master of Sex Appeal, Rock Hopping Hazuki Nagisa, looking charming!” Nagisa cheered as he twirled once on one foot, winking with both hands striking “v” for victory.

“All Out, Perfect Body, Butterfly Ryugazaki Rei, here to dazzle you!” Rei adjusted his glasses with a charming smile, elbow resting in his open palm like he was the “cool glasses character” in some silly anime.

“What the hell are you all doing?” Haruka demanded, snapping out of his stunned stupor. _Is this some sort of prank? Nagisa I can understand but how did he convince Makoto and Rei to go along with this?_

“Ueda Jonouchi, wild and fierce Alligator is laying in wait, ready to strike!” The now former baseball captain leapt onto the diving block, one hand on his hip and the other arm flexed in a clear show of strength.

“Ishida Kosuke, ferocious and far superior Crocodile, striking fear into opponents!” Kosuke had no special entrance. He just copied Jonouchi, clearly with the intent to piss him off.

“What?! Alligators are so much better then crocodiles! And you practically said the same thing I said! Talk about unoriginal.”

“Please! You can keep an alligator’s jaw shut with your bare hands!”

“You can do the same thing to crocodiles, idiot!”

“MOVING ON!” Kaede shouted.

“Titanic yet gentle, swimming for the future is Sakanoue Tamaki, the Blue Whale!” The former basketball captain knelt down before throwing his arms out wide.

“Fierceness and stealth, silent and lethal, Barracuda Matsuda Souma has arrived.” Souma made show of himself with an elegant hair flip and a dazzling smile with the strut of a runway model just like the carefree pretty boy he was pretending to be.

“Whatever this is, I want you all to stop it!” Haruka shouted growing mighty sick of these antics that Kaede had wrangled everyone into. It had to be blackmail. There was clearly no other explanation.

“Quirky and peculiar Yagami Chiba the Starfish is here! Don’t under estimate me!” Chiba crossed his arms over his chest, framing his smiling face with his hands, his feet crossed like a dancer..

“Basking Shark Watanabe Hideki, slow moving and non aggressive but…um…you know, I think I need a different marine animal.”

“Enough!” Haruka finally snapped, giving a hard look to his cousin.

Kaede tilted his head shrugging with a smirk. “Hey, don’t get mad at me. This is your dream, not mine.”

Haruka blinked slowly.

“…What?”

“CANNONBALL!!!” Kaede screamed, launching himself at full force into the water, everyone else following suit.

Water plumed up in a giant spout, far higher then what was normal even from 10 people jumping in at the same time…and then it was falling forward in a massive wave that crashed over Haruka before he could even hold his breath.

…

…

…

**_THUD!_ **

Haruka’s upper back and shoulders collided with his bedroom floor. If the sensation of falling wasn’t enough to jar him awake, the impact certainly was.

He grunted in pain, hissing through his teeth as his hands tried to find purchase of the floor but it was difficult with the blanket under him, sliding across the wooden slats of the floor. Soon, his arms were sprawled out on either side of him as useless as his legs were, still draped on top of the mattress, sheets tangled around his ankles like a snare.

For several seconds, he could only stare in a blurry-eyed daze up at his ceiling, sunlight streaked through his curtains and birdsong punctuating the silence. Then the alarm rang and they narrowed as if it was somehow responsible for his current state.

He closed his eyes, covering them with his hand as he contemplated crawling back into bed so he could restart the day. Or just sleep through it.

Haruka was no stranger to bizarre dreams. One of them resulted in him being tickle attacked years later, no thanks to that filthy traitor Makoto telling everyone he’d laughed in his sleep. His most current one before this was being stuck in the body of a cat and being both pampered by Makoto and mortified by Rei’s baby talk.

“…What was in that tempura last night?” Haruka mumbled, pushing himself with one hand to sit cross legged on the floor, rubbing between his eyes. _Kaede is never allowed to order takeout again._

Thundering footfalls jarred Haruka from his thoughts as his door slid open with a loud clatter, Kaede’s eternally bright face appeared in the doorway like sunshine over the horizon.

“Good morning, Ruka-chan!” He greeted. “First swim practice for me! You excite-…did you fall out of bed?” His smile fell when he finally noticed Haruka on the floor.

“What? No. Of course not.” He lied, standing up, tossing the linens back onto his bed, leaning over to shut the alarm off. “I was…stretching.”

“Oh, good. Heh, I thought maybe you had a nightmare and fell out of bed or something.” Kaede laughed. Luckily, he didn’t notice Haruka’s mild embarrassment.

“No, nothing like that. Just let me clean up and then I’ll make us breakfast.” Haruka moved towards his closet to decide which swimsuit would be good to bath in.

“No need! I already cooked!” Kaede beamed with pride.

Haruka glanced up. “You did?” He should feel proud of his cousin and he did, but that still didn’t stop him from asking. “Then why hasn’t the house burnt down?”

Kaede leveled Haruka with a gaze so unamused it was like he was trying to imitate him. “HA! HA! YOU ARE HILARIOUS! MY RIBS ARE BREAKING BECAUSE OF HOW FUNNY YOUR JOKE IS!”

“So noisy.” Haruka complained, gathering up his swimsuits. “I was kidding, Kaede. I’m sure you did a good job.”

Kaede’s smile was back on his face in no time flat. “Heh, thanks. I think you’ll be very impressed. See you downstairs!” He dashed down the hall, grabbed the banister and hurled himself down the stairs double time.

Haruka glanced out his door, hearing his rapid fire decent. He’s excited. He smiled to himself, selecting his oldest swimsuit. It was a shorter then what he wore for practice but it was still in good condition to soak in the tub. _Not that I blame him. There’s nothing better then knowing you’re about to dive into the water._

* * *

After bathing and a short soak in the tub, Haruka changed into his club jersey and sweats, setting his gym bag by the door next to Kaede’s. They didn’t have time yesterday to get any gear for him but between Haruka and Nagisa, Kaede would have something to swim in. They needed to order him a new uniform anyway.

“That was quick.” Kaede commented when he saw Haruka appear much sooner then expected; his breakfast covered to keep it hot.

“We’ll be in the pool soon enough. I can wait that long.”

“Are you sure?” Kaede teased. “I wouldn’t want you to dehydrate.”

“Cute.” Haruka muttered flatly, taking his seat and removing the cover to his meal. He was surprised. “…Is this…”

“Yep! I made mackerel again.” Kaede confirmed, a bit prideful. “Well, for you at least. I grilled myself up some amberjack. Are you impressed?” Haruka gave Kaede a wary look, gathering his chopsticks. He still remembered the younger boy’s last attempt to make mackerel unsupervised.

“I’m more impressed that it’s not burnt.” He said, taking a bite. Haruka paused mid-chew, blinking. “…It’s…good. You remembered my instructions.”

“Of course. You’re a good tutor…when you’re not swinging a mallet at me!”

Haruka sighed, looking purposefully put out, “I wasn’t really going to hit you.”

“It was still scary!” Kaede countered. “You had this crazy look in your eyes too!”

“Did I?” Haruka said it as if he had no recollection of the event, continuing to eat comfortably.

“You chased me outside!” Kaede argued, refusing to back down.

“Kaede, do I seriously look like the kind of person who would resort to that?” Haruka said seriously, meeting his eyes. “I’d never hurt you.”

The instant those words left his mouth, Haruka watched him transform.

Kaede’s knuckles whitened, fingers curled around his chopsticks, his shoulders taught. Haruka could actually see the tension mounting in Kaede’s body and when he noticed that shadowy gloom clouding the glistening sea green of Kaede’s eyes, he felt his heart stammer to a stop. That knot in his stomach began to twist and constrict again.

_What is this sense of unease? I feel anxious again._ “…Um…Kaede?” He whispered.

“Hm?” And just like that, the shadows were gone, the knot in Haruka’s stomach loosened.

“You do know that, right?” He pressed cautiously.

Kaede blinked and then nodded, stiffly. It seemed the tension hadn’t fully vanished. It was still there, lingering at the corners of his lips, the under side of his eyes, the diluted tone of his voice. “I…I know. You’d never hurt me intentionally.” He was silent again as he continued to eat but Haruka’s appetite vanished.

A quiet discomfort had settled into the room like fog and Haruka was suddenly too aware of everything around him. Everything felt significant but Haruka didn’t know why it was so. Something about the way Kaede said that just now bugged him. His subconscious was trying to decode something that he couldn’t consciously grasp. He could be looking at the answers right now but he couldn’t decipher them.

Was it out of ignorance or out of guilt that he felt unsettled?

This sensation always came when he peeled back the layers of Kaede’s heart, when he peaked around the corners of his smile, when he caught glimpses of little shadows and tension lines in his face and eyes.

He didn’t like it. He wanted it gone. It didn’t fit.

“I’m sorry.” Haruka said suddenly. Kaede blinked, eyes a little wider then usual. _Expectant_ he noted.

“Um, what?”

“I’m sorry about my behavior then. I overreacted.” He continued.

“…Oh.” Kaede mumbled around his chopsticks.

_Is that disappointment? I don’t understand. Maybe it’s not enough._ Haruka cleared his throat and continued. “It’s been awhile since I had anyone living here with me. I’m not used to it.”

Kaede was quiet and for once, nothing was readable in his face. Haruka felt that same since of unease creeping back. Kaede was terrible at hiding emotions, even the ones Haruka couldn’t interpret, so seeing nothing to read off his face was like treading open water with no idea what was in there with you.

“I don’t mean to annoy you.” He said and something about the somberness made Haruka alert.

“You’re not.” He added quickly. No. Haruka couldn’t let his resolve get shaken when things between him Kaede turned a bit rocky. He had to try harder. “I promise. I…we just need to get used to living together I think. Its much more different then just visiting.”

And that was the truth. Finding a balance was critical in this case. Haruka could tell there was something going unsaid between them, that Kaede was concealing something he didn’t want to talk about. He needed to show him that Kaede could share anything with him, even the parts that were unpleasant.

_Even if I’m the source of it._ He thought. _It’s better that I know so I can fix it._ Haruka knew that negativity caged in could turn into something ugly. Before long, you were sitting in your bathtub for hours on end, unable to express anything at all because you’d spent years locking the world out.

“You’re okay with me staying here then?” Kaede prompted, hopeful and fearful all at once. Haruka felt his heart ache.

“Yes, I want you to stay.” He answered with finality, making sure Kaede didn’t doubt his sincerity.

In retrospect, Haruka realized he probably should have just said this when Kaede first arrived because that smile he got in response was all he needed for the unease to melt away again. They may not have said much but Haruka definitely felt that they had communicated far more in 10 minutes they had in 5 years.

* * *

“Where were you two?!” Kou scolded the instant Kaede and Haruka walked up to the gate. “You’re late!”

“Sorry, Kou-chan.” Kaede said sheepishly with a perfunctory bow. “We got a bit of a late start. I’m still trying to learn my way around the kitchen.”

Kou sighed, shaking her head. “This is your first meeting so I’ll let it slide but don’t let it happen again, Kaede-san!” She scolded before turning to Haruka. “And I expected better out of you, Haruka-senpai!”

Haruka merely nodded. “Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Kou didn’t seem very forgiving. “Hmph. I would make you swim 10 extra laps but that’s hardly punishment enough for the likes of you.”

“Make him jog 10 laps around the school!” Nagisa called from over the fence, grinning devilishly. “That’ll learn him!”

“Nagisa, you’re not helping.” He muttered, feeling wholly betrayed and also a touch worried by Kou’s thoughtful expression. Kaede laughed, throwing his arm around Haruka’s shoulders.

“Oh, you two are far too serious!” He cajoled. “Come on. It’s time to swim.”

_Much better plan_. Haruka agreed, the three ascending the stairs. He glanced in the pool’s direction just in time to see Nagisa’s running leap into the water and Rei’s angry shriek of “Nagisa-kun!” He left Kou to scold him for running in the pool area as he and Kaede ducked into the locker room.

“Good morning, Haru, Kaede.” Makoto greeted, fully set in his swim gear. Haruka nodded and Kaede waved enthusiastically.

“Morning!” Kaede returned, setting his bag on top of the cubby racks.

“Are you excited to get started, Kaede?”

“Absolutely!” Kaede grinned. “I definitely lucked out with joining the swim club.”

“In what way?” Makoto asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Well, name me another sport you can do in the summer without sweating. I get to do something fun and it’ll keep me cool.” Kaede threw his jacket and t-shirt into the bag. Makoto laughed lightly.

“You make a well reasoned argument but don’t underestimate the water. Swimming is a lot different from most other sports since you have the water working against you.” Makoto caught Haruka’s look. “If your form isn’t proper.” He clarified. Haruka nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s true. Luckily, I’ll have a great captain to follow, right Ruka-chan?”

“Makoto is the captain.” He corrected, stepping out his pants. Unlike Kaede, he already had his swimsuit selected, wearing under his clothing as usual.

“Really?” Kaede tilted his head in surprise. “But you’re such a great swimmer. I thought you’d be a natural.”

“Too much effort.” Haruka tossed back, unpacking his extra suits for Kaede to choose from and then went to set them besides the ones Nagisa had brought. He paused, spying a thin white bikini bottom among the bunch. _What the hell, Nagisa?_

“So you foisted the responsibility off on Mako-bucho?” Kaede taunted, wagging his finger. “Tisk, tisk, tisk.”

Makoto laughed, embarrassed. “I’m Mako-bucho now?

“Gotta respect the chain of command, you know?” Kaede grinned, hands on his hips.

“Is that why you call Rei _choucho_? Because you respect him?” Haruka challenged. Kaede’s grin turned wicked.

“Nah. I just did that because it was funny.” He laughed and then wandered over to where Haruka had knelt.

“I thought it was because it fit him best.”

“Exactly!”

“You are evil, Kaede.” Makoto muttered, trying not to smile.

“Humor is an important part of life, Mako-bucho. Without it, the world is dull, dreary place.” Kaede stuck his tongue out with a wink.

“Good philosophy but try not to pester him too much, please?” Makoto chided gently. “Anyway, we’ll be outside warming up so just get changed and meet us poolside.” With that, Makoto left to help Kou get the last two members of their team back on track.

“So I can pick any of these, right?” Kaede asked, kneeling at Haruka’s side.

“Yeah. Pick the one that fits you best. It should be snug but still comfortable.” He said. “If it’s too tight or too loose, it’s going to drastically affect how you move in the water.”

Kaede tilted his head. “You know, for someone who says it’s too much effort, you sure know a lot about this stuff.”

“It’s normal to know this much when you swim.” Haruka brushed him off casually, hearing Kaede’s amused chuckle.

“Nonchalant as always, huh, Ruka-chan?”

Haruka ignored him as he stepped outside, sighing as the early summer sun warmed his skin. It felt good to be here again. Samezuka’s pool was great but nothing really compared to being able to swim outdoors. He tilted his face towards the warming rays, feeling a lift in his lips.

“Hey! Haru-chan is smiling!” Nagisa chimed, pointing. Haruka turned his head away quickly to look preoccupied but it was too late. Nagisa latched onto him, grinning brightly. “Oh come on, don’t hide it! It’s okay to be excited, Haru-chan!”

“I wasn’t smiling.” Haruka denied.

“Yes, you were!” Nagisa whined.

“Nagisa-kun, stop goofing off!” Kou yelled. “You’re supposed to be doing warm-up laps. You and Haruka-senpai both.”

“Eh?! But I already did them! Besides, it’s Kaede-chan’s first practice. I was thinking of teaching him how to swim.” Haruka took his moment of distraction to free himself from Nagisa’s grip and stretch.

“Don’t you think that would be better left in Makoto-senpai’s hands?” She reasoned, hands on her hips.

“But I suggested he join! It’s only right I take responsibility for his training.” He debated. The two locked eyes when Makoto stepped between them.

“How about each of us teaches Kaede how to swim one style, like we did with Rei? We still have our own regimens to do.”

“But it never took with Rei-chan.” Nagisa pointed out. In the pool, Rei’s face fell, stormy darkness in his eyes and head hung shamefully.

“Nagisa-kun…you’re so cruel.” He sank under the water, blowing bubbles miserably.

“Ah! No, I didn’t mean it!” Nagisa shouted in panic, jumping back in and trying to haul him back on his feet. “Rei-chan, don’t sink under the water! I’m sorry! I’ll take rei-sponsibility!”

“This is the end for me.” He moaned in sorrow, tipping over once more. Nagisa scrambled to catch him.

“No! You’re a beautiful butter-AH! REI-CHAN, YOU’RE HEAVY! GET UP!” He squawked, smooshed under Rei’s dead weight. Makoto and Kou merely sighed and shook their heads.

“You sure you want to do that?” Kou asked. “You and the others are doing the relay again this year.”

“Well, it’s important to teach him the basics. Anyway, we still have time” Makoto reasoned. “We won’t let it distract us from our regimen either, I promise.” He smiled, seeing Kou give him a skeptic look.

“Fine but after basics, I’ll handle him myself! You four will probably be busy by then.”

“That’s fair enough.”

“All right! Who’s ready to swim?” Kaede called out, drawing all eyes to him. Haruka was on his feet in an instant, his eyes sharp.

Staring him right in the face was the same Technicolor nightmare of a swimsuit he saw in his freakish dream.

“Looking good, Kaede-chan!” Nagsia called from the pool now that Rei was not trying to drown himself.

“Thanks. What do you think, Ruka-chan?”

“…Change into something else.”

“Eh? But this one is-”

“SOMETHING ELSE!”

* * *

Technically, Haruka should have started with Kaede’s training since front crawl was the foundation of all other styles. However, technique and coaching weren’t exactly his area of expertise and Kaede was not going to get anywhere with abstract advice like “dive in with your heart” or “feel the water”.

Makoto was fine with that. It was how Haruka experienced the water and he wouldn’t force him to teach Kaede unless he stepped in himself so Makoto took up the helm. Free wasn’t his preferred stroke but he was still good at it. He could have even taught him breast if Nagisa wasn’t so insistent.

“Shouldn’t I practice diving?” Kaede asked, following Makoto into the pool.

“We can work on that another day. I want you to at least get the basics down for crawl.”

“That’s free, right?”

“Well, in competition, freestyle swimming means you can use any stroke other then butterfly, breast or back but most swimmers use the terms synonymously because crawl is the fastest.” Makoto explained. “It has a good range of motion in the arms which keep speed consistent, the above-water recovery reduces drag, and the rolling movement makes it easier to keep yourself steady.”

“Ah, I get it,” Kaede nodded. Makoto smiled. He may have been impulsive but when Kaede set his mind to something, he was all business.

“A long axis stroke is also good for someone as tall as you. You won’t need to rotate your arms as much as someone shorter.”

“Think I could be even faster then Ruka-chan?” Kaede smirked.

Well, mostly all business.

Makoto laughed. “I’m not so sure about that. When you get more experienced, maybe. But let’s start with position and leg movements first.” He took Kaede’s hands guiding him to float in the water.

“Right!”

From across the other lane, Haruka broke the surface of the water, his eyes instantly finding Kaede and Makoto. He watched Makoto drag Kaede along, telling him when to kick to establish his rhythm.

“Move your hips as well, not just your legs.” Makoto instructed, keeping his eyes focused on Kaede’s form. “It’s your center of gravity.”

“Got it.” He responded between breaths, water splashing everywhere as he kicked forward, Makoto towing.

“Don’t kick too high out of the water. You’ll wear out that way.”

“Sorry. Hang on.” Kaede slowed his kick, sinking a bit lower into the water. “Like this?”

“Very good. You’re doing great so far.”

“Heh, sports are my specialty.” Kaede laughed. “Think I can try on my own soon?"

Makoto blinked and smiled, with a nod. “Of course. Let’s just get your kick perfected then we can work on the arms.” He felt eyes on him and glanced up but by the time he did, Haruka had vanished under the glistening surface again.

* * *

Throughout practice, this continued. Haruka would linger a little longer at the end of each section of his regimen to watch Kaede, his view only broken when Nagisa or Rei swam past. From what he saw, Kaede seemed to be taking this pretty seriously, asking every few minutes if he was doing this correctly and accepting Makoto’s help readily without complaint or frustration. Beginners were often frustrated by their slowness but perfecting your form was half the secret of moving through water easily.

Kaede’s sea green eyes never once left Makoto’s green ones except when it was time for him to put into practice Makoto’s instructions, his expression always attentive. The only time he looked impatient was when he finally seemed to get the knack for something and wanted to implement a change right away.

When that happened, Makoto could barely get his critiques out fast enough before Kaede was diving under the water again, usually chiding him with “I wasn’t finished yet!” and calling out corrections to him.

“Your arm position is good. Keep it up.”

“Don’t move your hand higher then the elbow, okay?”

“Use your shoulders too.”

Seeing that eagerness, Haruka felt a small budding of pride deep in his heart. He could tell Kaede was developing a love of the water already.

“He’s doing very well.” Said a voice from behind. Haruka glanced up, finding Kou sitting on the edge. She smiled at him. “Are you worried he’s having trouble?”

“Not really.”

“Are you interested in how he’s doing then?” She continued. Haruka didn’t respond, merely set his goggles on and started back down the lane once more. Kou laughed to herself. _Guess that’s a yes._ The sound of the gate opening drew her attention. Approaching was their advisor, Ms. Amakata, shaded by her usual parasol. “Ah! Ama-chan-sensei, I didn’t know if you’d be coming!”

“I would have been here sooner but the staff meeting ran longer then I thought.” She apologized. She smiled in the direction of the pool, noticing one extra swimmer. “Is your brother practicing with us again today?”

“Not today. We actually got a new member for the club!” Kou said excitedly. “It’s Haruka-senpai’s 2nd cousin.”

“Nanase-kun has a relative going here too?” Ms. Amakata said in surprise. “Well, that’s interesting. I didn’t know he had any relatives his age.”

“No one did!” Kou laughed. “Kaede-san is not bad actually. He’s a pretty fast learner.”

“Well, it’s good to know the club can continue to endure for another year. We’ll need to work on a recruitment strategy to keep it going.”  

Kou sighed, nodding in agreement. “You’re right.” Bubbles below her feet caught her eye, a head covered in bright blonde hair broke the surface.

“Ama-chan-sensei, good afternoon.” Nagisa greeted. “Did you meet Haru-chan’s cousin yet? He just joined the club.”

“Not just yet. I’ll introduce myself. In the meantime, I think your manager wants to know why you’re breaking regimen to chat.”

“I can take a break!"

“You’re not finished your regimen yet!” Kou protested, pointing to the 4th lane. “Swim!”

Nagisa pouted and paddled back. “Gou-chan, you’re so brutal. No one is gonna want to date you at this rate.”

Kou flushed, bending down to splash water at him. “T-That’s not up for discussion!” Ms. Amakata took this chance to escape. When water started flying, she got out of the way. Honestly, she felt like less of an advisor and more of a glorified babysitter. She made her way to the other side of the pool, greeting Makoto.

“Good afternoon, Ama-chan-sensei.”

“Hello, Tachibana-kun. How’s our new swimmer doing?”

“Pretty well. He’ll be a great addition to the team.” Makoto said assuredly. “Kaede! Come over here for a minute!” Kaede began back down the lane once more, standing from the water when he got close enough.

“Was that better then before?”

“Yes, you’re doing very well.” Makoto complimented. “I want to introduce you to the club’s advisor. This is Amakata-sensei but nearly everyone calls her Ama-chan-sensei.” Their advisor knelt giving Kaede a kind smile.

“It’s nice to meet you…um…”

“Kohayashi Kaede.” He clarified. “Ama-chan-sensei, was it?”

“Yes, that would be fine, Kohayashi-kun.” She smiled but then blinked when he noticed the somewhat perplexed look he was giving her. “Um, is something wrong?"

Kaede tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow. “…Have I met you before?” Then he smiled fondly. “It’s so weird. You look so familiar.”

Cold fear collected deep inside Ms. Amakata hearing those dreadful words, even worse hearing them from someone as young as Kaede.

_Oh God why?!_ “N-no!” She stammered, jumping up quickly. “I think this is the first time we’ve ever met! Oh, look at me, holding you boys up! Um, w-welcome to the swim team, Kohayashi-kun! It’s good to have you onboard.” And with that Ms. Amakata, turned tail and fled to her usual armchair for the duration of practice.

“…Why do I get the feeling I missed something just now?” Kaede asked, dumbfounded.

“You’re not the only one.” Makoto reassured.

From the other end of the pool, Kou pretended to be busy checking off boxes on her clipboard, a smaller dreary shadow lingering over her head. Ever since she’d found that swimsuit magazine in the break room, Kou had gone over the area with a fine toothcomb to protect their teacher’s secret.

There were just some things high school students shouldn’t know about their teachers. This was one of them.

_Don’t worry, sensei. Your secret’s safe with me._

* * *

“Ah! I’m exhausted!” Nagisa sighed, tilting his head back to the late afternoon soon. He sat poolside with Rei, feet still in the water. “I’m falling asleep already.” He began to tilt over. “Nighty-night, Rei-chan.”

“Nagisa-kun, don’t fall asleep on me.” Rei complained, shaking him lightly. Nagisa grumbled in protest. “Honestly, you’re going to strain your neck sleeping like that. Shouldn’t you lay down?”

“But Rei-chan is the best pillow.” Nagisa snored, nuzzling his head into his arm.

“I’m not a-Ah…Nagisa-kun, don’t do that…” Rei wilted at the touch. He was no good against this sort of stuff. “All right, fine. Just don’t sleep too long, okay.” He chuckled hearing more sleepy grumbles. It was useless trying to deny Nagisa anything.

“He acts like he swam the English Channel or something.” Kou shook her head, wandering over to them.

“Adjusting to our standard practice after land training for all these months can be quiet an adjustment, Gou-san.” Rei offered, then smiled. “We’ll get back in form in no time flat.”

“Well, you guys did really good today regardless.” She said, taking a spot beside him, looking at her clipboard. “You haven’t lost any time since last year and you’ve all been consistent so far.” Her eyes beamed with pride. “I think we have a real shot of advancing further this year if we can reduce our times even more.”

“That’s good. We’ll definitely try,” Rei smiled and then jolted when Kou give him a pointed look.

“We will _**do**_ , Rei-kun! There is no trying! We’re going for gold! Victory!”

“Victory.” Nagisa repeated, with a drowsy yawn.

“Um…r-right…” He stammered. _I sometimes forget she’s Rin-san’s sister. Matsuokas are an intimidating bunch!_

The sound of splashing a few feet from him drew the attention of the second year students back to the pool but they were surprised to see it was Kaede swimming past them, not Haruka for once.

“He’s still going at it.” Rei pointed out. “He’s…like a machine.”

“Kaede-chan’s really determined.” Nagisa gushed, fully alert once more. “Haru-chan’s even out of the water before him.”

“What?” Kou gaped, stunned to see that Haruka was indeed out of the water, drying his hair off at the diving block. “I never thought I’d see the day someone stayed in the water longer then Haruka-senpai!”

“It’s because he knows he has the least amount of experience.” Makoto informed, walking over. “I tried to talk him out of it but he was insistent.” He laughed but there was a hint of concern. The worst thing for anyone trying a new sport was to overexert themselves.

“Mako-chan, I think you created another Haru-chan.” Nagisa giggled at Makoto’s distraught expression.

“I think I did!” Makoto sighed ruefully. “Well, as long as Kaede doesn’t start stripping in public as well I guess it’s okay.”

“Yeah, after all, you only can only grab one of them at a time!” Nagisa smirked. “Good luck, Mako-chan.”

_Good luck with what exactly?!_ Makoto shook his head, turning back to monitor Kaede’s progress. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Haruka doing the same.

He blinked in slight surprise. He wasn’t being subtle about his observation. He was staring directly, his expression in its usual neutral state but his eyes were sharp.

_Haru?_ Makoto looked away to the pool again. _What kind of sight are you seeing?_

* * *

When Kaede had entered the water this morning, he wasn’t sure how he would perform. Swimming was fundamentally different from any other sport he’d played. He’d participated in solo sports and team sports of all kinds before but competitive swimming was a different sort of beast.

It wouldn’t just swimmers in the other lanes Kaede would need to worry about. He would also be competing against the very element he was in. How many kinds of sports could claim their very field of play was an obstacle too?

Still, Kaede was a persistent athlete and he wouldn’t let a little thing like inexperience hinder him. In fact, it fired him up even more. He wanted to do better. No, he needed to do better. What would become of this club without more members to carry the torch in Haruka and Makoto’s absence? And since Haruka flat out said he wanted him to join, Kaede readily accepted.

That alone had made him exceptionally happy.

_It’s nice to be wanted._ He’d thought but then shoved that feeling away somewhere dark because it was ugly and he didn’t do negative emotions. They were a hindrance and Kaede would much rather do then think.

Instead, he focused on practice, concentrated very hard on Makoto’s words and copied his form to the letter. It had been rough at first. His form was pretty terrible to begin with, rough and uneven. His usual method of compressing his energy into a single point and letting it burst from him in a display of raw determination and pure strength was met with the equally unforgiving presence of the water.

It was unexpected to be met with that force and Kaede finally got an inkling of what Haruka had always been trying to get across to him when they were younger.

As children, watching Haruka swim from the shoreline or edge of a pool had been incredible. He made it look so effortless with the ease of his natural liquid grace. It wasn’t like when he’d swum recreationally. For Haruka, the water would seemingly bend and curve around him as if he were a part of it.

For Kaede, it thrashed and gushed and bubbled, recoiling from him like a foreign entity. Haruka had told him he needed to feel the water, not claw at it like a wild animal but Kaede had never understood what that meant until now. If he was reaching for the water more and more, wasn’t that the same thing? You were feeling more by taking more in towards you.

Apparently not, it seemed. So he tried it Haruka’s way, adjusting his form when Makoto corrected him, focusing less on one constant burst of energy and more on dispersing it evenly throughout, using his entire body to propel himself rather then directing everything outward at once.

It worked.

As the day had progressed, Kaede could feel his form smooth out little by little, the jagged edges being sanded down into more refined contours. His uneven motions leveled out, the lines of his body flowing alongside the water until they had synced up and he was at last moving freely through it.

He felt no small swelling of pride for having advanced this far in just one day. It spurred him ever onward, long past what should be allotted for a beginner but now that Kaede was experiencing what Haruka knew to be second nature…he found he never wanted to leave.

His final lap of the day had him gliding just below the slowly undulating current once again, the hollow whoosh of water flowing past his ears a sound becoming familiar and welcoming, radiance of the sunlight filtering through in sparkling clarity.

Kaede reached forward, his hand offering his hand to the water, feeling it skim past his fingertips and dance across his arm in an elegant arc, roll off his back, skim past his legs. The sight alone was dazzling, making Kaede’s heart flutter.

_I wonder if this is how Ruka-chan feels when he swims._

The blue was everywhere, tranquil and calming.

_It’s perfect here._

There was no pool anymore.

_I think…I want to keep swimming._

There was no practice coming to an end.

_I hope this won’t end soon._

There was no one else but him.

_I could swim forever like this._

Just this sensation, just this radiance…inside and out.

_I…want to swim._

* * *

Haruka stood at the edge of the pool, watching Kaede’s form grow as he approached. His technique had improved tremendously since he saw him this morning. He could see Kaede was beginning to flow more naturally.

The water was smoothing him out with each lap. Soon, it would polish him to perfection until Kaede would shine like a diamond, glittering like the surface of the water.

Haruka had a good instinct for these things. One thing he always knew was when the water accepted someone.

But watching Kaede’s even ebb and flow was telling Haruka that he wasn’t just accepting the water or even feeling it.

It was welcoming him in and that’s why he stared.

Kaede broke the surface of the water, head thrown back as he took in a breath of air. Haruka blinked and took a tentative step back, letting him catch his breath…and saw something different flash across Kaede’s face for a brief instant, something that made him still for just a moment.

“…”

“Good sprint, Kaede!” Makoto called out, his cheer dampened by Nagisa and Kou’s enthusiastic applause. “You’re really getting the hang of this.”

Goggles pushed onto his forehead, Kaede flopped across the lane dividers, his chin resting on crossed arms, floating. “T-thanks. This is actually a lot harder then it looks.” He looked tired but satisfied.

“Swimming is an endurance sport. It takes a lot of energy.” Makoto agreed. “But your form is getting better and better.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Kaede dove back under and appeared in front of the ladder, hauling himself up. “Maybe I’ll be able to compete with you guys after all.”

“I hope so!” Nagisa smiled. “I’ll bet you’ll be amazing.”

Kaede sank down next to them, feet in the water again as he toweled off. “Hopefully. I got a long way to go still.”

“Well, don’t hesitate to ask us for help.” Rei reassured. “In fact, if you like, I could teach you butterfly sometime during the week.”

“Heh, thanks.” Kaede smiled.

“It looked like you were really enjoying yourself out there. You got out after Haru-chan finished!” Nagisa added. “I was really surprised.”

“What can I say? I found my groove I guess.” Kaede laughed. “But I gotta admit, it was a lot of fun!"

“…Seahorse.” Haruka said suddenly.

“Huh?” Kaede tilted his head in confusion.

“He’s like a seahorse.”

“Eh?!” Why are you describing me as a seahorse?” Kaede complained. “Aren’t they really slow and kinda terrible at swimming?”

“I didn’t choose it for those reasons.”

Kaede looked confused. “Then why do you think it suits me?”

Before he could answer, Nagisa interrupted. “It’s like how everyone compares Haru-chan to a dolphin cause he swims smoothly! We all have animals we’re similar too! I’m a penguin cause I'm small and cute and Mako-chan is an orca cause he's big and powerful.”

“What about Rei-choucho?”

“A butterfly, obviously.” He said pridefully.

“…So…you’re nice to look at but don’t really belong in the water?” Kaede said flatly. Rei deflated as Nagisa and Kou burst into laughter. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!”

Haruka wandered off to the break room while the others continued to joke about or in Ms. Amakata’s case, congratulate Kaede with a few inspirational quotes. He was going to explain why of all things he picked a seahorse but he figured it could wait a little longer. He still had Kaede’s expression when he emerged form the water on his mind.

When he had seen it, something had struck a chord deep inside of Haruka. It was a look of pure exhilaration, of sheer unbridled joy and calmness that he’d never seen before.

But when he’d seen Kaede’s eyes, filled with so much dazzling light, he knew what he was looking at.

Kaede’s face had perfectly mirrored Haruka’s own heart when he was in the water.

That’s when Haruka knew he’d made the right decision and it made him smile.

[tbc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that Kaede has been dubbed as the seahorse, we have a title! :D
> 
> Well, this chapter had both angsty teenage feelings and cracky comedy. I think the anticipation for Eternal Summer is slowly driving me insane...and next chapter, will be pure comedy...
> 
> ...because it's finally time for Rin's new team to meet the boys of Iwatobi and Kaede. HILARITY TO ENSUE!


	10. Ripples (PART 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular act is much longer then I planned so it'll be in 5 parts. The next chapter, may be up within 2 weeks if I can keep up my pace. 
> 
> I'm going back and making minor adjustments to the early chapters. Nothing drastic that requires you to re-read anything since it won't effect the plot but if you do re-read this story, you'll be able to tell what I altered.
> 
> Also, I made up those email addresses. Please don't actually email them! (lol)

Rin, on the other hand, was beginning to question every decision he’d made in his life up until this point.

He’d been down this road before many times already. Doubting his ability when comparing it to Haruka’s, doubting he could ever advance, doubting his move to Australia, doubting if this was truly what he wanted to do or if he was just chasing after the memory of his father’s ghost.

Well, he was still questioning himself, though this time the doubts didn’t have so much emotional baggage attached to them. This time they were just tests on his tolerance level. Wondering if swimming relay again was the right choice, wondering if he shouldn’t have given Shizuka so much hope initially, wondering if he should have just told Seijuro to fuck off when he suggested Michiru, wondering if this team would be able to even function at all!

Each of them was exceptional when it came to their individual talents but putting it all together was trickier. With Michiru’s lack of cooperation and Shizuka’s daydreaming, Rin was having his patience tested on a daily basis. He needed to come down hard on Shizuka in particular because he’d been slipping rapidly since the time trails.

Water the edge of the pool from the crest of a small wave, Shizuka’s form unfurling below him as he stood. Rin checked his time. He frowned.

 _It’s way down again. Why is he so much slower now?_

“Senpai, is something wrong?” Shizuka tilted his head, bright innocent eyes shining up at him. Rin broke eye contact to not get distracted.

“I should ask you that.” He said, kneeling down. He flipped up the clipboard of Aichiro’s notes for comparison. “You’re not nearly going as fast as you were before.”

Shizuka blinked and frowned. “I am?” He took the clipboard and reviewed his times. “That’s not good. I don’t understand. I’m swimming the way I always do.”

Rin moved from his kneel into Indian style, leaning forward. “Your form is good. You get a great arc into your dive and your turning is adequate. You’re just much slower then average.”

“I’m sorry, senpai. I’ll do much better.” Shizuka promised.

 _I don’t doubt that but can you actually do it?_ Rin wanted to say but he bit his lip. Mostly because Michiru was within ear shot and the last thing he wanted was for an argument to break out.

One thing Rin had learned during their earlier training sessions was that Michiru was even more unpleasant if he perceived something would hurt Shizuka’s feelings. And since Michiru was already tightly wound enough to go off at any second, it meant anything and everything was grounds for a fight.

Rin found that out the hard way last week when he suggested Shizuka alternated his arms during his stroke instead of his usual way and Michiru had denounced his advice immediately and that Shizuka didn’t need to change anything about his style at all.

Luckily, the situation defused itself with Shizuka trying out Rin’s suggestion and thinking this worked far better for him. Michiru couldn’t argue anything Shizuka said made him swim better so he’d merely shrugged and dove back in the water, acting as if the proven effectiveness of Rin’s suggestion was good enough without the need for apology. Rin left that practice needing an extra jog to burn off his left over aggression. He paid for it the following morning with sore calves and stiff knees but at least they hadn’t argued.

From that moment, Rin had been hyper aware of Michiru’s presence, not out of intimidation but necessity to avoid conflict. The best way, he found, was to make sure Michiru didn't overhear his critiques.

“Michiru-san, I don’t think that’s a good position to dive from.” Aichiro cautioned. He flinched when the other boy turned darkened eyes on him.

“Do you swim breast at all?”

“Well…no…but…”

“Then back off. I know what I’m doing.” Rin would have scolded him but Michiru dove in before that happened and started off down the lane. Aichiro sighed, shoulders slumped, exchanging a look with Rin.

 _I’m gonna kill Seijuro for letting him talk me into this._ He thought bitterly. Aichiro was a decent kid and a pretty good friend. He didn’t need this shit.

“Michi-kun likes to do things his own way.” Shizuka said suddenly, a faint smile on his face. “He’s…stubborn like that.”

Rin was surprised but then felt unexpected relief. If someone as absent-minded as Shizuka noticed, it wasn’t just him. “I think you’re underselling it a bit there, Koizumi.” He watched as Shizuka tilted his head to the other side, eyes glassy again with thought and brows scrunched.

“He’s not going to listen easily,” Shizuka said after a long minute. “Michi-kun is the type of person who responds better to action. If you show him why doing it a certain way is better, he’ll do it without question. Like we did when I tried a different arm stroke.”

“He listens to you though.” Rin debated.

Shizuka smiled. “Well, of course he does. Michi-kun trusts me!”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Rin barked, scowling harshly when Shizuka dipped lower into the pool, eyes big and apologetic. “Get back up here, Koizumi! We’re still in the middle of your critique!” Whatever. He’d deal with Michiru later and he had to finish this before he was caught yelling at Shizuka.

“Oh right. Sorry. What do you think I need to do?”

Rin pondered with a low hum in his throat. _This is too much like Nagisa. Come to think of it…_ “You’re swimming the same way as always, right?”

“Yeah.”

 _Oh, yeah. This is familiar_. “I have a friend like you who used to have the same problem. He would watch his opponent while he swam so he always knew when it was time to speed up but when he swam solo, his time would drop again.” He watched Shizuka’s eyebrows lift in confusion.

“But I usually have my eyes closed when I swim.”

 _I’ve noticed_. “You said your body knows how it wants to move in the water, yes? So you can probably sense when you need to go faster from how the water around you is moving.”

Shizuka’s storm laden eyes brightened. “Oh…like…so when no one around me is swimming, I’m slower?”

“Something like that.” _Why am I explaining this? It’s your style! Come on, Koizumi! Figure it out._

“What should I do then? Since we’re practicing with no one around me?” Shizuka asked. “I need to lead us off.”

Rin thought for a moment. They were going to be on their own for relay practice and he couldn’t have Shizuka lagging. He heard splashing from the 3rd lane down as Michiru headed back towards them, watching the ripples undulate across the smooth surface.

A light bulb went off in Rin’s mind.

Standing suddenly, he threw his jacket off and smoothed his hair back under his swim cap, hopping into the lane beside Shizuka.

“Senpai?”

“During relay practice, you’ll swim against me.” He said resolutely. “When you reach the block again, it’ll be Nami’s turn. Then I’ll dive in again when he comes back and Ai will finish us off.”

Shizuka’s eyes widen significantly. “EH?! But senpai, that means you’d be swimming twice what everyone else is!”

Rin shrugged. “So?” It wouldn’t be the first time he pushed himself above and beyond. Besides, he could work on his backstroke a bit. Win. Win. “I don’t mind doing that much. So you need to do as much as you can too.”

Rin had thought he’d seen happiness before but that paled in comparison to the absolute sheer joy Shizuka displayed. Forget stars. Rin saw the birth of two universes explode to life in his eyes.

And then he proceeded to ruin the moment by doing quite possibly the stupidest thing ever Rin ever witnessed.

“Thank you, Matsuoka-se- _mhplai_!” He grabbled. In bowing swiftly in respect, Shizuka ended up plunging his face underwater.

“…”

Shizuka jerked back to cough and sputter in surprise. “Bluh! I-I swallowed some!” He whined, teary eyed and rubbing his nose. “It went up my nose! It burns!”

“…”

Rin turned his back and dove under the water, swimming to the other side and sinking to sit on the bottom. Even this far away, he still had to cover his mouth and nose if only to keep water from rushing in as he laughed hysterically.

* * *

When Rin had finally managed to compose himself long enough to plaster on a face of stern leadership, he took his mark besides Shizuka in the water. Aichiro stood nearby to time them with Michiru besides him looking skeptical. At the signal, they began their backstrokes and just as Rin thought, Shizuka began to actually go faster with his presence in the water. Once, he thought he saw Shizuka glance over at him and smile but maybe it was just his imagination. This technique did the trick because by the end of their relay practice, Shizuka was back at his old time. The next step would be getting him past it.

“I swam so much today.” Shizuka sighed, shutting the door to a locker. He flopped gracelessly onto a bench, sprawling out.

Michiru, fully dressed, wandered past and dropped his wet towel right on his face, causing Shizuka to squeak in surprise. “Don’t fall asleep here. This is the locker room.”

Shizuka pulled the towel off, throwing it to some aimless corner of the room. “But I’m tired, Michi-kun.”

“You’re always tired, Shizuka.” He chastised. “Bears in hibernation don’t sleep as much as you.”

“I don’t sleep that much.” Shizuka denied, tilting his head enough to meet his eyes.

“You fall asleep in class all the time. It’s amazing you’re not expelled.”

 _Like you’re one to talk about troublesome behavior._ Rin thought.

“Are you not a morning person, Shizuka-kun?” Aichiro asked, smiling a bit.

“I can’t help it, Nitori-senpai!” He whined, as he was pushed into a sitting position. Michiru sat behind him and let him lean against his side. “I just need a lot of extra sleep. I think my body is making up for the fact that I never got a full night’s rest living at home.”

“Really? How come?”

“Big family.” He sighed. “I have 2 little sisters and an older brother. Plus my parents and maternal grandparents all living under one roof.”

“Yikes.” Aichiro gave him a sympathetic look. “Sounds crowded.”

“It is. Even then, we always had relatives coming and going out of the house with the family business.” Shizuka continued, Michiru beside him lacing up his sneakers. “Our family doesn’t venture very far so when I told them I wanted to go to Samezuka, my parents were shocked!” He laughed, soft and bubbly.

“So were mine. They said I was pretty bold and daring to try.” Aichiro laughed. “What about you, Michiru-kun? What’s your family like?”

Michiru looked a little surprised that he was even being asked, then seemed troubled before responding. “Well, it’s just my dad and my older sister now. My dad lives and works in Tottori and my sister is at university so we’re spread out pretty far.”

Rin was paying enough attention to notice Michiru had excluded his mother. Either she no longer lived with them or…

“How long have you two known each other?” Aichiro asked quickly.

“Since middle school.” Shizuka answered for them, Michiru looking purposefully preoccupied with something in his bag. “We weren’t in the same class but we both joined the school’s swim team. Then Michi-kun transferred in year 8.”

“That was when you stopped swimming relay.” Rin clarified. Shizuka glanced up and nodded with a strained smile Rin didn’t understand.

“Yeah. It didn’t feel right without him there. But we promised we’d try to get in the same high school together and be on the swim team again. And here we are!” He smiled over his shoulder at Michiru. “It’s just like old times.”

“Yeah…” He mumbled quietly. “Feels good to swim again.”

“Why did you stop?” Rin asked suddenly.

Michiru went still and something in his expression troubled Rin on a level he couldn’t quiet pinpoint.

“I didn’t want to.” He said finally. “I just…had to.”

Did Rin imagine Shizuka’s somber look or was he just distracted by Michiru’s words and misinterpreted it? Before he could say anything else, an eruption of noise distracted him.

“AUGH?!”

Rin turned around quickly, finding Aichiro bent over his locker, pale faced and distressed. “Ai? What’s wrong?”

“My swimsuit! It snagged on a loose bolt and ripped!” He cried. Rin took a look at it but the damage was done; a 4-inch rip in the hem, tearing it from the body of his swim briefs. There was no way to fix it without dramatically altering it.

“Yep. It’s a lost cause.” Michiru agreed with a nod, suddenly beside him.

“Damn it! This was a really good brand too and now I have to throw it out!”

“Whoa, look at you cursing for once.” Rin teased, smirking at when Aichiro turned red.

“Senpai, this is serious!” He complained. “My other ones are getting older. I can’t use them for tournaments.”

“All right, all right. Calm down, Ai.” Rin eased, hands up in apology. He sympathized with him. Broken or damaged equipment for any athlete, especially things you’d gotten used to could be difficult to replace. “We’ll take a trip into town and get you a new one.”

Aichiro sighed again, bundling the now ruined set of briefs. “Yeah. Okay. Least it’s Sunday so we have the rest of the day.” He finished doing up the buttons on his shirt and faced his teammates. “Did you guys want to come with us too?”

“Could we?!” Shizuka gushed excitedly, bright eyed. “That’d be great!”

“Shizuka, calm down. It’s just a swim suit.” Michiru muttered but then drew back in surprise when he clasped his hands.

“Come with us too, Michi-kun! You’re going to need something more proper for tournament season too.” Shizuka suggested.

 _And here I thought only Haru got this excited over swim gear._ Rin mused.

“Ah…r-right. You got a good point. I can’t wear my body suit in the tournament.” Michiru flushed a deep pink. Even he wasn’t immune to Shizuka’s excited enthusiasm.

“Hey, maybe we should all get something. Oh, we could coordinate colors! Give ourselves the feeling of being a real team.”

 _We’re not quiet there yet._ Rin thought, casting his eyes at silent, stoic Michiru, catching him smile in Shizuka’s direction. _But maybe we’re getting there._

* * *

Haruka was never in a rush to do things. Especially things he didn’t enjoy. So he didn’t consider himself impatient in most situations. 

But when Kaede vanished into the bathroom and had not yet emerged after 20 minutes, time that have been spent walking to the station so they could shop for new swim gear he felt a little piqued.

Haruka tapped his foot anxiously, arms crossed and then knocked.

“Kaede.” He said calmly. “We were supposed to meet everyone by now. What are you doing in there?” He heard the clattering of bottles and the dull clink of something metal.

“I’m…uh…busy.” He called back uncertain. A strange rasping noise sounded from the other side of the door.

“What could you possibly be doing in there?” Haruka grimaced suddenly. “Don’t answer that.” He did not need those images.

“Look, it’s no big deal, all right? Just…go on without me. This is, uh, taking longer then I thought. I’ll catch up!”

“Do you know how to get to Sports Zero?” He knew the answer already. He just wanted to prove a point.

“Sure I do!”

“Explain.”

Silence.

“…Look, I’m not going to get lost again, all right?! Could you have some faith in me?!”

“You couldn’t find my house the first week.” Haruka informed. “You couldn’t even find the right staircase to get to the school roof.” He still couldn’t fathom how that was possible but Kaede was full of surprises.

“There are two buildings, Ruka-chan! You didn’t specify!”

 _I shouldn’t have to!_ He fumed and then sighed. “Look, forget that. Are you sure you’re all right? You’ve been in there awhile.”

“I told you I-AH! DAMN IT!” Another clatter and a hiss of pain. Haruka was on alert instantly.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing! I just cut myself is all,” Kaede whined. “Shit, it really stings!”

That was enough for Haruka. He slid the door open without warning.

“I’m coming in!”

“NO! DON’T!”

Haruka wished he’d listened. Kaede was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, shorts rolled up and everything from his knees to his ankles lathered with thick soap…except for the clear patches of smooth tanned skin, dotted of razor cuts.

Haruka didn’t know which of them was more embarrassed.

“Ruka-chan! Don’t you have any respect for other people’s privacy?!” He cried, mortified. “I know you’re used to living alone but you have to know when to knock!”

“…What are you doing?” Haruka stammered and he hated it.

“What’s it look like?! I’m shaving, obviously.” Kaede said matter-of-factly and yet somehow managed to work in an air of sarcasm too. “Why are you looking at me like that? Rei-choucho does it too!”

Haruka was about to mention that it wasn’t really his choice to begin with but scraped that in favor of the more obvious question. “Did Nagisa put you up to this?”

“Yeah. He said if I wanted to reduce my time, being hairless lowers friction. Why?”

Haruka merely shook his head turning his head away. “Why are you doing this now?”

“Because if I’m going to get a swim suit for myself, I want to look the part too.”

“There’s not even a pool there.”

“Well…there should be!” Kaede stammered after a moment of petulance. Haruka gave him a bemused look. He’d be inclined to agree with that opinion but he wasn’t going to admit that to justify Kaede’s behavior. “Anyway, I thought you’d understand at least. You wanting the feel the water and everything, I thought you shaved too.”

“I don’t.” Haruka countered.

“Really?” Kaede said, bending over to glance at Haruka’s legs. “Cause your legs are disturbingly smooth for a guy.”

“Why are you noticing something like that to begin with?” Haruka snapped then shook his head. “Don’t answer that.” He repeated. “Just finish up and come outside.”

“Fine. I will. Man, you’re crabby today.” Kaede frowned as Haruka made his escape. “And get me a band aid too! I’m bleeding!” Kaede sighed and resumed his task. “How do girls do this all the time? It sucks!”

Haruka escaped outside and retrieved his long neglected cell phone. 

* * *

**FROM:** SunnyShinySodaBreeze@yahoo.com  
 **TO:** Swim_Free@softbank.co.jp  
 **SUBJECT:** Dolphin/Seahorse M.I.A

**_Haru-chan!!!_ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ Are you and Kaede-chan on your way yet?!?! **(‘◇’)?**  
Should we form a search party for a missing dolphin and seahorse?!?!?! |]=ヽ(ﾟ◇ﾟ )ﾉ???**

**FROM:** Swim_Free@softbank.co.jp  
 **TO:** SunnyShinySodaBreeze@yahoo.com  
 **SUBJECT:** (no subject)

**Yes. No. And I blame you for us being late.**

 

 **FROM:** SunnyShinySodaBreeze@yahoo.com  
 **TO:** Swim_Free@softbank.co.jp  
 **SUBJECT:** ヘ（。□°）ヘ

**EH?!?!?! What did I do??? ( p_q)**

 

 **FROM:** Swim_Free@softbank.co.jp  
 **TO:** SunnyShinySodaBreeze@yahoo.com  
 **SUBJECT:** (no subject)

**You know what you did. (¬_¬)**

* * *

Kou was not pleased when she saw Kaede and Haruka walk in together. She took it upon herself to keep an eye for them because Nagisa wouldn’t stop talking about an escaped dolphin and seahorse from the zoo. The expression seemed apt at moment. She felt like a zookeeper with a bunch of wild animals!

“This is becoming a bad habit, senpai.” She chastised.

“Heh, don’t be too hard on him Kou-chan.” Kaede smiled, leaning on Haruka with clasped hands on his shoulders. “It was all my fault.”

Kou sighed and shook her head. “Least you two are here. Now I can tell Nagisa-kun he doesn’t need to form a search party.”

“He’s going to be disappointed.” Kaede laughed. “Actually, I’ll tell him.” And with that, he raced inside, ducking low in the aisles so that he couldn’t be seen. Haruka followed.

Maybe he could pretend they weren’t related if he maintained his distance. Three aisles over he heard Kaede shout “Wild seahorse stampede!” followed by Nagisa’s shriek of surprised laughter and Rei’s screech of startled terror shortly followed by a manager scolding them for the commotion.

Haruka needed sanity. Now. So it was a great relief when he rounded the corner and found Makoto.

“Morning, Haru.” Makoto greeted. Haruka nodded, standing beside him. “This brings back memories. Seems like only yesterday we were in here getting Rei equipped himself.”

“Yeah.” Haruka agreed. A lot had happened between then and now. And in just a few more months, it would be for the last time. He grabbed a set of jammers from the rack swiftly. He didn’t want to think about goodbyes yet. “I’m going to try this one on.”

“You’re getting something too?! Haru, you have 6 already.” Makoto sighed wearily, knowing full well that wouldn’t stop him.

“And they all look the same!” Kou added. Haruka gave them an impatient look.

“They feel different.” And just like that, he was gone. Makoto and Kou exchanged resigned sighs.

“There’s just no stopping him is there?” Kou stated.

“No, there isn’t.” Makoto answered. Haruka was incredibly bull headed when he was motivated or wanted something. It was endearing but he could admit it was also tiring.

“Are you getting something too, senpai?”

“Well, I did build a lot of leg muscle from last year.” Makoto mused. “I guess having an extra one wouldn’t hurt. Though it seems silly to buy something I’ll only use for a year.”

“Oh, you should get it.” Kou encouraged, pointing to the sign. “It’s on sale.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” Kou smirked, a devilish gleam in her eye. “As your manager, I’m encouraging you to get a new swim suit. I want to take every advantage we can to advance further!” She pounded one fist into her open palm. “We’re gonna crush the competition this year!”

Makoto chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was so easy to get fired up with her at the helm.

“In that case, I won’t let you down.” Makoto said, gathering a new set of leg skins that matched his standard pair.

“That’s the spirit!” She cheered, watching him head off to the dressing room and then her eyes brightened. _And now…time to enjoy the show!_ Kou hurried off after them. She wanted a front row seat to the majesty and beauty of everyone’s beautiful muscles. Kou may have desired victory for her team but she could still enjoy herself. 

* * *

Rin slid the changing stall curtain aside, dressed in a set of black leg skins, marked up the legs with steel gray and white. He stepped out, looking around. At the end of the shop he could see Shizuka and Michiru. Well, Shizuka actually. Michiru was standing inside the dressing room so he wouldn’t have to step out. Rin frowned.

The second they had walked through the doors, Michiru snagged Shizuka by the wrist and dragged him off to shop alone, refusing to be anywhere near Aichiro or Rin. He even flat out ignored Shizuka’s protests that they should coordinate and be together as a team. Rin felt annoyed until he realized he’d probably been spared Michiru’s disparaging comments with that move. Now he just felt confused.

 _Is he embarrassed about being naked from the waist up? Why pick a sport like swimming if you’re going to be modest?_ Rin shook his head. He really didn’t know what to make of his behavior sometimes and it was getting irritating to get so wrapped up in it.

“Oh, that’s a good one!” He heard Aichiro exclaim. Rin turned his head to see the shorter boy stepped from the stall next to him, donned in his own set of swim briefs; midnight blue with bright azure swishes at the hips and a white stripe curving from his inner thigh and to the outer leg. “How’s this one?”

“It’s darker then what I’m used to seeing you wear.”

“Does it look bad?” Aichiro faltered.

“No. Color doesn’t really matter. It just matters how it feels and performs.” Rin appraised Aichiro’s swimsuit, eyebrow raised. “It looks like you have a bit more movement in your legs now.”

“Ah…y-yeah.” Aichiro stammered, turning a bit pink. “It really does fit better then before. Its lays flatter so it won’t bunch up. I can definitely feel the difference.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

“Right.” Aichiro nodded and then glanced past Rin. “How are they doing?”

“Don’t know. Haven’t been over there.” Rin turned and reentered the stall, shutting the curtain again. “As long as they don’t cause mischief, I don’t care what they do.”

“Still though…” Aichiro sighed. “Shizuka-kun was excited to have us all together and Michiru-kun dragged him off. I didn’t think he actually hated us.”

Rin was quiet for a moment, changing into a new set of leg skins. “I don’t think that’s it. He’s like that with everyone.”

“Well, he’s not fond of me. He barks at me every time I try to give him advice.” Aichiro grumbled arms crossed. He was supposed to be Shizuka and Michiru’s senpai. Didn’t that mean he had to look out for them and help them?

“You can’t let him get under your skin, Ai. We both knew he’d be trouble.” Rin looked over his new leg skins in the mirror. These were the same style as Aichiro’s except colored a deep dark red with crimson swishes, the white stripes wrapped from the inner ankle and out to just above of his knee.

“I know.” He said, resigned. “But it would make things easier if they did.”

Rin frowned a bit, brow furrowed before he pulled the curtain back, startling Aichiro. “Try to do what Koizumi said. He’s obviously not going to listen so you may as well shut him up by showing how much he still needs to learn.”

Aichiro blinked and then smiled, nodding. “You’re right. If anyone knows how to handle him it’ll be Shizuka-kun. I’ll do my best then.”

Rin smirked. _Better_. “By the way, how do these look?”

Aichiro’s face brightened, seeing it was the same style. “It’s perfect!” 

* * *

Kaede pulled the screen back, hands at his hips as he looked himself over. _Not bad. I finally look the part, smooth legs and all! Heh!_

He’d selected the same brand of jammers Haruka wore, jet black with a double stripe of tangerine orange and electric yellow on the leg. Kaede wedged one thumb into the hemline to check the elasticity when he felt eyes on him. Bright, glimmering magenta eyes sparkling like diamonds.

His gaze rose up, finding Kou on a nearby bench with a very appreciative look. Kaede’s coyness flickered to life as he smirked.

“How do I look, Kou-chan?”

She looked surprised at being caught. “Eh? Um…that’s a good one.”

Kaede chuckled, waving her off. “It’s all right. I don’t mind if you stare. You don’t need to feel embarrassed!”

Kou sighed in relief. “Oh…well then…” Her eyes brightened as she squealed in joy. “Flawless! You look absolutely flawless! Your legs are a work of art. Such perfect gastrocnemius and quadriceps.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Kaede laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not nearly as muscular as Mako-bucho or even Rei-choucho.”

“Nonsense! All muscles are beautiful.” Kou protested.

Kaede blinked. “Well, in that case, you better call a veterinarian.” Noticing her confused look, he flexed his arms, crossed in front of his chest. “Because these pythons are sick!”

Kou turned away, shoulders shaking and her face reddening as she fought back the tears and giggles.

Kaede leaned over his shoulder, grinning. “Heh! Come on now. That was a smile. Don’t hide it.” He cajoled then laughed aloud when she swatted his arm lightly.

“You’re so ridiculous!” She laughed with him, bright and happy…and noticeable by someone else in the shop. 

* * *

Rin’s ears perked at the familiar musical laughter. He peaked out of the dressing room in confusion. “Gou?”

“Senpai, I think I see your sister.” Aichiro pointed down the aisle. Rin adjusted his baseball cap before stepping out finally.

“I see her.” He said darkly. “But who is that idiot buffoon she’s laughing with?!” His protective instincts flared at the sight of his younger sister laughing carefree with some strange boy he’d never seen before.

“Maybe she’s on a date.” Said a sudden voice behind them. Rin and Aichiro jumped, finding Michiru standing there abruptly.

“Where the hell did you come from?!”

“Why? Are you taking a survey?” Michiru said insufferably, his face looking exceptionally bored. “Are we done here?”

“No, we are NOT done here! Not until I find out who that guy is!” Rin barked. Michiru was unfazed, glancing past Rin.

“So that’s your sister, huh?” He asked. Michiru quirked an eyebrow and then he smirked. “She’s pretty cute.” He didn’t actually think so. He just wanted to pester Rin a bit more…and it worked because Michiru watched Rin’s face turned every shade of red imaginable with sadistic amusement.

“NO! SHE IS NOT!”

“You think your sister’s ugly?” Michiru clarified with mock offense.

“Senpai, that’s really mean.” Shizuka pouted, materializing suddenly at Rin’s side. He jumped again.

“Where the fuck did you-AUGH! No! That’s not what I meant!”

“But you said-…”

“My sister is the prettiest girl in the whole damn world and don’t you forget it!” Rin hollered, jabbing a finger in Shizuka’s face. He forgot that he was supposed to watch his tone with him so he missed Michiru’s sour look.

“Senpai, calm down!” Aichiro begged, a hand on Rin’s shoulder and arm. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly normal explanation. Maybe…Iwatobi’s swim team has a new member! A sports shop is no place for a date.”

“They are not on a date!” Rin snapped.

Aichiro squeaked jumping back, hands up in defense. “That was my point though!”

“Why don’t you just ask her, senpai?” Shizuka chimed in.

Rin growled under his breath. He hated it when an obvious practical idea that he didn’t consider emerged from the cloudy ether Shizuka called a brain. “F-Fine then. I will.”

And true to the forces of the universe continuing their torment of him, the instant Rin turned around he didn’t see Kou or that boy she was with.

 _Fucking wonderful!_ Rin fumed. “All right! None of us is leaving until we track that guy down, got it?!”

“Wait. What are we supposed to do when we find him?” Aichiro asked, worried.

“…Homicide is starting to look favorable.” Rin muttered.

“Senpai!” Aichiro scolded. “We don’t know he’s done anything bad!”

“He’s too familiar with my sister. That’s more enough reason to be suspicious!” Rin snapped. “Whenever one of you finds him, call me! I’ll deal with him myself! Got it?!”

“Y-yes.” Aichiro stammered.

“Okay!” Shizuka nodded.

“Why?” Michiru questioned dubiously. “We were here to get outfitted not spy on your sister’s not-a-date-but-maybe-a-date.”

“I’ll pay for your swimsuit.” Rin added quickly. Michiru’s brows lifted in consideration and then scrunched. 

“Shizuka’s too.”

Rin would have argued but every second he wasted was more time that guy could be doing Lord knows what with his little sister and as an older brother, Rin had a duty to make sure that never happened. _**Ever**_.

“All right fine! Now find them!” Rin commanded, racing off.

“Thank you, senpai!” Shizuka called, happily.

“Yes, thank you very much.” Michiru smirked, deviously.

Aichiro sighed and sulked off. _I wonder if it’s too late to join another club._

* * *

“What do you think of this one, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, grinning brightly. He was wearing an electric pink number with neon yellow bolts and bright blue stars.

“It’s…a little loud.” Rei admitted weakly.

“But it’s so bright and colorful.” Nagisa complained. “And what better why to distract people then to wear something so vibrant? They won’t be able to take their eyes off me.”

Rei took a moment to evaluate Nagisa’s reasoning. “Using color as a means of distraction thusly allowing yourself to advance due to sheer intensity of the hue…” He adjusted his glasses, eyes focused and narrowed. “Well, I can’t say it’s a terrible theory.”

“Great! I’ll get it then!”

“No, I didn’t mean-” Rei sighed, then shook his head with a smile. _Well, it suits someone like him. What harm could it do?_

“What are you going to get, Rei-chan?”

“I think I’ll stick to the brand I have.” Rei answered. “But a new design wouldn’t hurt I suppose.”

“Why don’t you try this one?” Nagisa asked, holding up a bright violet set of swim briefs with a white butterfly printed right on the crouch. Rei flushed in annoyance.

“T-That is a Speedo! I told you I am not wearing those things ever again!” He protested.

“But this one will show off your legs better!” Nagisa countered, stretching it wide. “And it matches your eyes too. It’ll look very beautiful.”

Rei drew in a breath to argue but it drained out of him when he heard those words. “Beautiful?” He said cautiously. He gave the swimsuit a conflicted look. One the one hand, Speedos were not streamlined to his body’s physique…but on the other hand, Rei prided himself on being beautiful. _Maybe just for practice?_ He thought, taking the Speedo from Nagisa’s hands. B _ut why does it have to have the butterfly right there?!_

“Come on, Rei-chan.” Nagisa teased, his grin spreading wide across his face. “You know you want it.”

“Just because I want it doesn’t mean it’s practical.” Rei sighed.

“Ah, so you admit that you want it!”

“No! You misunderstood!”

“It’s settled then!” Nagisa proclaimed, grabbing one end and pulling as he turned. “I’ll buy it special for Rei-chan!”

“Nagisa-kun, I haven’t decided yet!” Rei scolded, tugging back. “Will you let go?”

“No way. You let go!”

“No, you-”

In the end neither of them let go but the waist band snapped loose and flew through the air, the briefs soaring overhead, passing over Makoto and Haruka unaware in the next aisle and landing in the one after it.

Rei and Nagisa could only watch in shock.

“Oops.” Nagisa giggled. His amusement was short-lived when they heard heavy footsteps approaching them. “Uh-oh.”

“Now look what you did!”

“Me?! It’s not my fault Rei-chan! You wouldn’t let go!” Nagisa huffed, with a frown.

“Neither would you!” He retorted. “Look, let’s just both agree we’re at fault here and apologize to whoever-”

“WHO THE HELL THREW THIS AT ME?!” Snapped an irate voice. Rei and Nagisa jumped, catching sight of a dull orange haired boy at the end of the aisle, the offending briefs in his clenched fists. “Was it you two?!” Michiru pointed an accusing finger at them both. They flinched again at the sheer anger in his voice.

“I-It was an accident I assure you.” Rei stammered quickly. He didn’t even care if this new boy was 5 centimeters shorter then him. His presence was intimidating. He marched towards them both, glaring fiercely.

“Yeah right! You expect me to believe that?!” Michiru shouted.

“Honestly though, it was!” Nagisa squeaked, waving his hands defensively. “We were just messing around and it went flying!”

Michiru gave each of them a hard look, eyebrow arched. “Just messing around? Are you high schoolers or what? Sheesh.” He tossed the swimsuit at them, stepping around the two. “Whatever. I don’t have time for this. Just tell me if you’ve seen a guy with auburn hair in this shop anywhere. I’m looking for him.”

Rei and Nagisa exchanged a surprised look. “You know Kaede-chan-san?”

Michiru’s face would have been comical had his eyes not looked so annoyed. _Chan-san? Seriously?_ He shook his head. “No. My stupid relay captain is looking for him though. Probably wants to beat him up for getting too close with his sister.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Sister? Wait. Is Rin-chan your captain?!”

“Rin-chan? Well, that is Matsuoka’s first na-” Before Michiru could finish his words, Nagisa leapt forward and grabbed his hands in his with a firm grip. Michiru leaned away defensively from the sudden friendliness.

“Ah! So you’re Rin-chan’s friend!” Nagisa declared.

“I don’t think that’s accu-”

“I’m Nagisa! And that’s Rei-chan. What’s your name?” He demanded, clearly not listening and not seeming to notice just how much Michiru was uncomfortable being touched so familiarly by a stranger.

“It’s Nami Michiru. Now would you let go?!”

“Nagisa-kun, I believe Nami-san is uncomfortable.” Rei said gently, prying the blonde boy’s fingers free. “To answer your question, Kaede-chan-san is with our group, preparing for the swim team. Rin-san clearly misunderstands the situation between him and Gou-san.”

“Pfft. I could have told you that!” Michiru said, grateful to be free. He took the time to put his hands in his pockets so Nagisa wouldn’t nab them again. “But there’s no convincing Matsuoka.” Michiru rolled his eyes. “He’s half convinced himself this Kaede guy is eloping with his sister.”

Rei tried to fight the smile that was appearing on his face but he just couldn’t. Michiru was a prickly person but he seemed to have Rin’s number down.

“Rin-chan can get pretty protective of Gou-chan. It’s silly.” Nagisa laughed. “Ah! I got it! We should gather everyone together! Rin-san hasn’t met Kaede-chan yet!”

“I don’t think Rin-san has a good opinion so far of him, Nagisa-kun.”

“We’ll change his mind!” Nagisa shouted, pointing his finger to the heavens. “After all, we’re all going to be seeing each other when the tournaments start up so we should get to know each other.”

Michiru shrugged. “Whatever. As long as this doesn’t hold me up any longer then it has.” He started to walk away but he shouted in surprise when Nagisa burst forward and grabbed his arm tugging. “HEY! What are you doing?! Let go!”

“Stick with us, Mi-chan! We’ll find Kaede-chan together.”

Michiru gawked in anger and embarrassment as he was dragged along. “MI-CHAN?!”

“Rei-chan, let’s go!” Nagisa shouted, dragging a flailing protesting Michiru around the corner. Rei sighed and shook his head, following behind quickly.

[tbc]


	11. Ripples (PART 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got more then a little distracted with the Eternal Summer hype this week but better late then never. Enjoy this chapter because we're taking a detour away from the humorous elements of the story and getting more into Kaede and Haruka's background in the next arc as well as Rin's continuing efforts to bring his team together. 
> 
> For now, enjoy the antics of stupid swimming boys.

Shizuka’s head perked up, hearing shouting from the other aisle. He frowned, recognizing Michiru’s voice.

Shizuka hopped up on his toes, trying to peer over the top of the shelf but was unable to spy anything that would suggest trouble. He pouted, rocking back on his heels.

_Shoot. Now what?_

Shizuka looked to the floor and found three boxes of goggles set to be stocked. Dropping his bag on the ground, Shizuka stepped on the makeshift stepladder and leaned up, hands braced on the shelf. Frowning, he arched up on his toes again, nearly half his body hanging over the top.

No sign of Michiru anywhere.

Shizuka sighed, lowering himself back from his tiptoes. _I really hope he didn’t-_ As he set his full weight down, the flimsy seams gave way and effectively robbed him of his balance as he toppled over to the side, arms flailing with a panicky squeak.

He hit something firm but soft, definitely not the floor, thankfully. His right foot landed firmly on the ground as a brace, while his hands clutched at whatever was wrapping around his torso. Turned out to be a pair of arms. Shizuka blinked, startled as a deer.

“Careful! Are you all right?” Asked the worried voice above him. Shizuka glanced up finding a very friendly face with concerned green eyes and a calm smile.

“I think my life just flashed before my eyes.”

“Lucky I caught you then, hm?”

Shizuka blanched in embarrassment, scrambling to his feet. “I-I’m sorry!”

Makoto laughed, not offended in the slightest. “It’s all right. I saw you fall over and I rushed over. You should be a bit more careful though.” He bent down to fix the box.

“R-right. Sorry again.” Shizuka mumbled, bending down to help. “I was just looking for my friend and someone else.”

“Someone else?” Makoto inquired, smoothing the damaged edges out as best he could.

Shizuka nodded, sticking packs of goggles back in the box. “This guy that my senpai saw hanging out with his sister. He didn’t like that they were so close so he’s on a mission to break them up.”

“Sounds like a bit of an over reaction.” _Is that too mean to say?_ Apparently not because Shizuka laughed.

“Senpai’s very passionate.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s just a mistake.” Makoto reassured. “If he talks with this boy, they could reach an understand. They might even get along.”

“I hope so. They looked like they were having fun together.” Shizuka agreed, grabbing his bag from the floor. Makoto was ready to ask something else but his eyes were drawn to the Samezuka Academy patch sewn onto the front pocket as well as the rabbit mascot keychain with a daisy button on it’s ear. Makoto had one too, given to him by Ran, except his was a kitten.

“You go to Samezuka?” Makoto asked. Shizuka tilted his head.

“Hm? Oh yeah. I’m a 1st year.” Shizuka held his hand out. “Koizumi Shizuka.”

Makoto blinked and took his hand with a smile. “Tachibana Makoto, 3rd year of Iwatobi High.” _Wow, he has a really strong grip!_ Shizuka’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“Oh, you’re the captain, right? For the swim team?” He rambled excitedly. “So am I! I mean, I’m not the captain. That’s Nakagawa-bucho. But I am a backstroke specialist, like you. I heard all about how you guys won Regionals last year!”

“Eh?! Y-you did?” Makoto was surprised. “You know we got disqualified then, right?”

Shizuka shook his head. “Doesn’t matter! It’s still an accomplishment.” His eyes were bright and earnest. “Nitori-senpai said that race really showcased how talented Matsuoka-senpai is.” He sighed happily. “He’s so cool. I can’t wait for our first race.”

“You know Rin and Ai-san? You wouldn’t happen to be on his relay team would you?”

Shizuka nodded fervently, with a prideful smile. “Sure are! He thinks I’m talented.” Makoto smiled fully. Having Rin’s blessing meant a lot to certain people and it seemed Shizuka was no exception.

“Well, that case, I wish you guys the best of luck. I hope to see you in the tournament.” Makoto said, delighted.

Shizuka’s eyes brightened and sparkled. “Same to you, Tachibana-san.”

“Makoto, have you seen-…what are you doing on the floor?” Haruka’s voice sounded from above, having just stepped out of the changing room in a new set of jammers (still looking very much like his other ones.)

“Ah! Um…no reason!” He said quickly, standing with Shizuka following suit. “I was just talking to Shizuka-san here. He’ll be a part of Rin’s relay team.”

Haruka’s expression lit up in attention. “Rin? Is he here?” He glanced around the immediate area wondering if he’d spot him.

“He’s somewhere.” Shizuka said, uncertain. “He’s looking for someone right now though.” Before he could continue, loud yelling from the other end of the aisle brought their attention away from the subject of Rin’s revenge. Moments later, Nagisa appeared, pulling an irate looking boy behind him with Rei following at a slower distant pace.

“Would you let go?! You don’t need to drag me along!” Michiru complained.

“We need to stick together, Mi-chan. That way, we can find Haru-chan and Mako-chan. Then we can find Kaede-chan and introduce him to Rin-chan!” Nagisa explained.

“Chan, chan, chan! Is everyone chan to you?!” Michiru snapped.

“But that’s everyone’s name.” Nagisa said, as if it were common knowledge. “Haruka is Haru-chan. Makoto is Mako-chan. You’re Mi-chan-"

“I AM NOT!”

“Oh, there’s Michi-kun.” Shizuka explained, giving the approaching group a wave.

“Your…friend?” Makoto ventured nervously.

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” Nagisa called, waving to them. “Look who I found! Mi-chan here is on Rin’s relay team!” He looked very proud of himself.

“For the last time, it’s not Mi-chan!” Michiru shouted. Spotting Shizuka, he finally pulled himself free from Nagisa’s persistent grip and darted over to someone familiar.

“Michi-kun, you met senpai’s friends too.” Shizuka smiled, obliviously. Michiru glared at him with a weathered look but remained silent.

Rei adjusted his glasses, standing beside Makoto. “This is hardly the first impression I wanted us to make on Rin-san’s team.”

Makoto chuckled softly, a sympathetic look on his face. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I think Shizuka-san over there has a good impression of us.”

Rei watched Shizuka for a few silent seconds as Nagisa cheerfully introduced himself to the newcomer, noting his puppy like curiosity and Michiru’s intense scowl.

“I don’t think he’s reading the atmosphere correctly.”

“Which one?” Makoto joked.

“Rei, have you seen Kaede anywhere?” Haruka interrupted. He hadn’t seen him in a half hour and he wasn’t sure if that was a cause for concern or not.

“I’m afraid not.” Rei said. “But Nami-san told us that Rin-san saw him with Gou-san.” Before he could explain why that was a bad thing, Rin rounded the corner. He came to a halt when he saw very familiar faces.

“Eh? What are you guys doing here?”

“Senpai, look!” Shizuka proclaimed happily, lifting Nagisa’s wrist like he was a prize at a festival. “We found your friends!”

“That’s real nice, Koizumi.” He said bitingly, angry that the one person he was trying to hunt down still missing. “But I told you I was looking for--…don’t tell me that’s the one you’re going to buy.” In the time it took for Rin to really notice his friends standing there, he became distracted by Haruka’s intended purchase.

Haruka blinked, eyes wide for a moment and then ducked back into the changing booth. He emerged moments later with seemingly the same one on. “Is this better?”

“Oh, way better.” Rin nodded. “Do you have any others?”

“Yeah. There’s another one that I was considering.”

“Let me see and compare.”

“Rin, can you tell the difference between Haru’s swim suits?!” Makoto exclaimed.

“Yeah! Can’t you?” He said in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Uh…w-well…no. They all look the same to me really.” He confessed. Rin and Haruka stared at him blankly for a long while. “W-what?! Why are you two looking at me like that?”

“What kind of captain are you, Makoto?! Sheesh, you are hopeless sometimes.” Rin criticized. “Jesus, Haru. Why didn’t you tell me things were so bad over here?”

Haruka shook his head somberly. “I don’t know what to do any more, Rin.”

“Oi! Knock it off the both of you!” Makoto complained.

“Senpai has a really good eye.” Shizuka uttered in awe. “I can’t even spot the difference.”

“That’s because you can’t, Shizuka.” Michiru muttered. “He’s full of shit.” He turned away from the chattering introductions. He didn’t care whom he’d be swimming against or even if they knew Rin. He was too busy keeping an eye out for that guy Rin would still have been looking for if he hadn’t gotten distracted by swimsuits of all things.

“I thought you had at least learned something from me during our elementary school days, Makoto.” Rin shook his head, arms crossed. “If I was still in charge, this would never happen on my watch.”

“Then you’d be Rin-Rin again.” Haruka said. Rin whipped around wildly with an intense heated glare.

“I told you to never call me that in public!” Rin barked.

“So in private then?”

“Haru, I’m warning you…”

“Rin-Rin?” Michiru smirked, trying to repress a snort of laughter. Rin’s glare fixated coldly on him next.

“You pipe down over there, Nami.”

“I think Rin-Rin-senpai is a cute name.” Shizuka offered calmly but he flinched in fear when Rin’s vermillion glare landed on him.

“Say that again and you’ll be off the relay roaster so fast, your head will spin, Koizumi!”

“What did I do?!” He whined. Michiru frowned disapprovingly but Rin couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Don’t mind Rin-chan.” Nagisa soothed. “His bark is always worse then his bite.”

“So those teeth are just for show then?” Michiru said acidly.

“That theory hasn’t been tested fully.” Rei answered, adjusting his glasses.

Makoto chuckled a bit and smiled to Rin. “But it looks like your still in charge, Rin. You made a brand new team.”

“Yeah.” Rin rubbed the back of his head with an uncomfortable scowl. “Well, it was either this or swimming one-on-one again.”

“How do you two feel about water?” Haruka asked suddenly, apropos of nothing. He directed the question straight at Rin’s new recruits. Everyone cringed internally.

“Haru…” Makoto warned nervously. Haruka’s method of testing people with their feelings about water was well known. The wrong answer would color his opinion of these two very strongly.

Michiru quirked an eyebrow in skeptical confusion, “That’s a pretty odd question to ask someone who swims.”

Mentally, Rin kicked himself for not preparing his teammates for this inevitability. Well, for preparing Shizuka at least. Michiru could dive off a cliff for all he cared.

“Why is it odd?” Haruka challenged.

“Cause why the hell would you swim if you didn’t like water to begin with?” Michiru challenged. “Anyway, it’s one of the few things I’m best at so, I may as well do it.” He waved Haruka off, turning away.

Haruka scrutinized that answer but he merely nodded in acceptance and turned to Shizuka next. The taller boy tilted his head in quiet pondering before his eyes brightened and he smiled.

“I love the water! There’s nothing more calming then being able to swim.” Shizuka sighed dreamily. “When I’m in the water, I feel like I’m unhindered, that I’m the only one there. Just me and the water. It’s…very soothing. It makes me very happy.”

Haruka appraised this bright-eyed boy and saw in his eyes the glimmering light of a person who felt the water in their very soul. He nodded, turning to Rin.

“I like this one. He gets it.”

“Aw! I like you too, Nanase-san!” Shizuka beamed, blushing and happy. Rin could swear rainbows would burst to life around that kid’s head at any second.

“…This one is tolerable, I suppose.” Haruka shrugged, not even looking Michiru’s way. Probably fearful he’d catch whatever malaise had given him such a lackluster opinion about the water.

“Excuse me?!” Michiru snapped, teeth bared.

“No, you were right.” Rin agreed. “Tolerable is all he ever is.”

“You listen here, Matsuoka! I-”

“Michi-kun hasn’t swum in a very long time so he’s been really eager to get back in the water.” Shizuka cut in suddenly. He smiled at Haruka, gentle and calm. “He’s really aggressive when he swims because he remembers how much he missed the water.”

“Shizuka, don’t say such embarrassing things!” Michiru barked, turning pink.

“Did I say something embarrassing?” Shizuka asked, clueless as usual.

“I get it.” Haruka said, understanding. “There’s no reason to feel ashamed of that feeling. Embrace it like you embrace the water.”

Michiru simply gawked at him. _I don't get this guy at all!_

“Oh, I understand.” Shizuka nodded sagely.

 _Shizuka, don’t stoop down to his level!_ Michiru glared disapprovingly at his friend.

“Well, would you look at that?” Nagisa grinned. “Kindred spirits.”

“This is my own personal hell.” Rin complained.

“And now with Kaede, we have three people in love with water.” Makoto groaned.

“Kaede? Wait…you mentioned him before.” Rin said. “That’s Haru’s second cousin or something. What is he? Water obsessed as well or something?”

“Getting there.” Makoto smiled weakly. “He only started swimming this past week with us but he’s gotten the hang of it really quickly.”

Rin was convinced that this wasn’t just a Haruka thing, this fixation with water. It seemed to run in his family linage and judging from Shizuka’s enthusiasm, contagious.

“Speaking of, we should locate him,” Rei suggested “He’s been gone for awhile.”

“And we should introduce him to you, Rin-chan.” Nagisa added. “I think you guys would get along really well. He’s an athlete too.”

“Nagisa-kun, we’re all athletes.”

Michiru frowned hearing this. At this rate, they’d never get out of here and he’d be stuck with these people and their ridiculous antics for who knows how long. Shizuka was already getting wrapped up in Haruka’s weird water fixation.

“Shizuka, let me see your phone.”

“Eh? Why?” He asked even though he handed it to him without hesitation.

“Cause you're the one who has Nitori’s number.” Michiru dialed and turned his back to them all, waiting for the line to engage.

_**“Hello? Shizuka-kun?”** _

“No, it’s Michiru. I’m using his phone. Have you seen that guy Matsuoka was looking for?” Michiru spoke loudly enough to know Rin overheard him for sure.

**_“Oh! I was just about to call him myself. Yeah, he and Gou-san are up at the front end.”_ **

Michiru smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rin alert and attentive. “What are they doing?”

**_“Ah…they’re just talking it looks like. Nothing…oh…”_ **

“Something wrong?” He made his voice sound concerned. He could sense Rin was on edge right behind him now.

**_“Uh…well…I think he’s modeling or something.”_**

Michiru’s eyes danced with sadistic glee. _Oh, this is too perfect._ “He’s modeling off swimsuits for his sister?” Hearing Rin’s half-shout, half-choke of rage was like music to his ears. Half a second later, the phone was ripped from his hand.

“Give me that!” Rin hollered. “Ai! It’s me! What is happening?! What is that bastard doing to my sister?!”

“Rin, is everything okay?” Makoto questioned.

“Shut up! I got it under control!” Rin cut him off quickly. How could he have let this happen? He allowed himself to get distracted and left his poor sister vulnerable to the lecherous advances of that strange boy. “Ai, where is he?!”

**_“EH?! S-Senpai?! He’s at the front end by the dressing rooms but I don’t think-”_ **

“DON’T LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! I’M COMING OVER!” Rin shouted, snapping the phone shut and tossing it over his shoulder as he bolted off. Michiru caught it one-handedly.

“Eh?! Rin?! Where are you going?” Makoto shouted in alarm.

“It seems Matsuoka found the guy he thought was getting too friendly with his sister.” Michiru explained.

“But…but that would be Haruka-senpai’s cousin!” Rei proclaimed in alarm.

“Oh no!” Nagisa exchanged a horrified look with Rei. “Rin-chan’s never met him!”

“Wait. Why is that a problem?!” Makoto questioned, greatly confused.

“Rin doesn’t know what he looks like.” Haruka said, as he rushed off. He already put everything together the second Rin ran off.

“HARU?! Wait a second! You didn’t even change back into your clothes!” Makoto yelled, gathering the garments up in his arms. “You can’t run around like that!”

“Rin-chan! Mako-chan! Wait up!” Nagisa called.

“Rin-san! This is a huge misunderstanding!” Rei shouted.

Michiru smiled, handing Shizuka’s phone back to him. “Thank you, Shizuka.” He strode after them with a calm walk.

Shizuka wasn’t 100% sure what just happened but he was more then certain he’d just inadvertently helped Michiru do something bad.

* * *

“I think this is the one.” Kaede said, exiting the dressing room with his final selection. He found Kou still watching with wide-eyed appreciation.

“Yes, perfect.” She agreed, staring at his legs. _Anything that shows off muscles like those is the best!_

Kaede smiled weakly. _Guess it doesn’t matter what I wear as long as she can ogle my physique. Oh well. I’ll be on display full time now._ “I didn’t realize how long this took.”

“Getting the correct gear is important, Kaede-san.” Kou walked over to him, holding a few other purchases; swim cap, goggles, towels, sports bottle. “My brother can spend all day in shops just finding the right combination.”

“Well, your brother is an aspiring professional. That’s natural.” Kaede reasoned. “You know, I still haven’t met him.”

“Oh, you’ll see him at our next joint practice, I’m sure.” Kou said.

“Sooner then that!” Came an angry voice from behind. Kaede and Kou turned in surprise to see Rin standing a few feet from them. Aichiro was behind him trying to calm him down.

“Oni-chan?! You’re here?! And with Ai-kun too?”

“Senpai, calm down! This is a misunderstanding!” Aichiro begged.

Kaede clearly missed Rin’s murderous look because he smiled and waved. “Oh! You’re Kou-chan’s brother? The one at Samezuka Academy? Nice to meet you. I’m-”

“The feeling is not mutual!” Rin barked, stomping towards him. He didn’t care if this guy was taller then him. He was going to make him pay for flirting with his sister. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing with my sister?!”

“Uh…” Kaede was dumbfounded. “…Shopping?”

“Don’t you get fucking coy with me! I saw you laughing and flirting with her before! Don’t even deny it!”

Kaede blinked in surprise, looking at Kou. “I was?”

Kou nearly turned as red as her hair in shock and embarrassment. “Oni-chan! It was nothing like that at all! You’re over reacting!”

“You’re under reacting!” Rin countered with all the petulance of a 5-year-old. “What would mom say if she saw you?!”

“What would _she_ say if she saw _you_?! You’re acting like a child!”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Kaede ventured, uncertain.

“ **YES** / **NO**!” The Matsuokas shouted.

“Good. Glad we got that cleared up.” Kaede muttered to himself, standing awkwardly on the sidelines as the siblings bickered. He moved next to Aichiro and turned to him curiously. “Are you one of Rin’s friends?”

“Ah, yeah. Nitori Aichiro.” He offered his hand to Kaede who returned the formal greeting with a bright grin. “I’m very sorry about this.”

“It’s all right.” Kaede laughed. “I tend to trigger stressful introductions everywhere I go.”

 _Is that something you should laugh about?_ Aichiro gave him a look of polite puzzlement.

“Rin!” Came a familiar voice. The two boys looked up to see salvation come in the form of one raven-haired swimmer rapidly approaching them. Haruka slowed seeing Rin was not currently trying to throttle his cousin within an inch of his life like he feared.

“Ruka-chan!” Kaede waved in greeting. “I just met your friend!”

“I can see that.”

Rin was ready to make a point about Kou being too young to date but he forgot it when he heard his name being announced. “Don’t address me so informally!” _And whoever this Ruka-chan is better not-_ “…Haru?”

“Kaede.” Haruka said gravelly.

“Don’t give me that look! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Kaede whined.

“Yet you’re in trouble again.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Wait! What?!” Rin sputtered, looking back and forth between the two. “I…what the hell…Ruka-chan? Haru, who the hell is this?!”

“Rin.” Haruka sighed heavily. “Meet my 2nd cousin, Kohayashi Kaede.”

Rin gawked at the boy in front of him, seeing those bright eyes and big smile, a complete contrast to the nearly expressionless face of Haruka. Kaede waved again, already forgetting the fight they were supposed to be having.

“Hi! Your name is Rin, right? Ruka-chan used to talk about you all the time when we were kids.” Kaede jabbered. “Well…not that much…and not so much talked as complained. Said you too enthusiastic about everything and way too pushy.” Kaede laughed. “That’s okay though! I’d probably react the same way to some strange guy hanging around my sister. Of course I don’t actually have a sister. I do have two-…”

“Kaede, be quiet.” Haruka intervened.

“I’m just introducing myself, Ruka-chan.” He pouted.

“You’re rambling.”

Rin’s angry words dissolved slowly. He’d come over here, ready to defend Kou’s honor and in the process made a complete jackass of himself by threatening to murder one of his friend’s relatives, one that he’d said he was interested in meeting.

“Uh…” He began, completely at a loss…until he saw everyone else walk over, including one very satisfied looking Michiru and it all clicked into place. Rin found his anger again and this time it had a proper outlet. “YOU!” He snapped, pointing an accusing finer at him. “You did that on purpose!”

“Hey, I did what you told me to do, find your sister.” Michiru defended, having the gall to look innocent. “You’re the one who misconstrued the information.”

“You didn’t give me all of it!”

“Nitori was on the phone. You could have asked him to repeat it back to you.”

“Don’t you dare try and pretend that this isn’t the slightest bit your fault!” Rin hollered, red-faced and fuming.

Michiru rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I helped you find your sister and her not-date like you asked so what do the means matter if the end result is the same?”

“Interesting theory, if a bit tactless.” Rei said to himself, adjusting his glasses.

“NOT HELPING, REI!” Rin barked. He blinked when Michiru’s hand hovered in front of his face. “What?! You want me to shake your hand for a job well done or something?!”

“You said if I looked, you’d pay for my and Shizuka’s swimsuits. Pay up, Matsuoka.” He said flatly.

The temptation to lean down and bit his hand was overwhelming. Rin settled for yelling. “YOU’RE NOT GETTING ONE SINGLE YEN OUT OF ME, YOU CONNIVING LITTLE- ”

“I think you should pay for everyone’s things, Oni-chan.” Kou hissed, still looking mighty irritated by his behavior. “Or at the very least Kaede-san’s.”

“Kou-chan, it’s fine. He doesn’t have to.” Kaede laughed, waving his hand. “Your brother obviously got played by one silly prank.”

Haruka stared at him. He must have admired Michiru’s cunning enough to forget that it ended with him being an unintentional victim of Rin’s wrath. Haruka decided to just let it be. Things were complicated enough.

“See? I’m vindicated.” Michiru pressed, not backing down.

Rin was absolutely livid, a vein throbbed on his temple but he was not going to continue to make a fool out of himself. Swallowing his pride, he dug through his wallet and slapped a few bills into Michiru’s hand forcefully, hopping it would break off.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Matsuoka.” Michiru smirked triumphantly. “Come on, Shizuka. _Senpai_ here is treating us.” Rin bristled at the smug, taunting way he said ‘senpai’ just now.

“Oh, is he?” Shizuka said, pleased. “Thank you, senpai. That was nice of you.”

“Just go.” Rin groaned, not having the energy to fight any more.

“It was nice meeting all of you!” Shizuka called, waving farewell and completely oblivious to all the dirty tactics that just went down. The two broke off from the main group for the registers.

“I feel like I missed quiet a lot.” Kaede commented.

“You did.” Haruka sighed. “It’s fine. It wasn’t really your fault any way.”

“Ah-ha! So you admit it.” Kaede proclaimed. Haruka sighed and chose to ignore him.

“Well, now that that’s settled…” Makoto sighed. “…Perhaps you get dressed, Haru.” He handed him his slightly wrinkled clothes. Haruka was less then pleased he had to get dressed again but headed off regardless. “Did you find everything you needed, Kaede?”

“Yeah. Kou-chan was a big help.” Kaede smiled. “We really have the best manager.”

“Thank you Kaede-san. Though now, I think my brother has something to say.” Kou edged, giving her brother a serious look. Rin sighed, thoroughly defeated as he faced Kaede.

“Sorry.” Rin grumbled.

“That’s okay.” Kaede assured. “Least you didn’t come at me with a mallet.”

Rin was thrown for loop. “…Why would I come at you with a mallet?”

“Well, you see, this one time I tried to cook mackerel and-OW! Haruka, did you step on my foot?!”

Haruka looked up at him innocently as he walked past him, fully dressed.

“Anyway,” Rin continued. “You just started swimming right?”

“Oh yeah!” Kaede piped up in attention. “I just got the hang of front crawl this week. I’m not that fast yet but I’m getting there.” He smirked, leaning in. “Who knows, maybe I’ll get to challenge you before the year’s out.”

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just cause you’re fresh. Or related to Haru. I swim to win.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kaede continued to grin, unfazed and more then a little excited to potentially swim against someone with professional aspirations. Rin quirked his eyebrow and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit more intrigued by Kaede.

“Well, all right then. You’re welcome to try if you can keep up, that is.” He started to smile. _I don’t know why Haru said this guy would get on my nerves. I’ll take him over Nami any day of the week._

“Then it’s promise!” Kaede said, slapping Rin’s shoulder. “We’ll compete against each other before the year is out, Rin-sameha.”

Rin’s favorable opinion vanished almost instantly.

Kou bit her lip, Aichiro looked preoccupied with a display on his right suddenly (except for his strained expression) and Makoto covered his face, trying to hide the smile threatening to bust out but Nagisa didn’t care one way or another. Like before with Rei, he howled with laughter.

“R-RIN…S-SA…SAME-HEHAHAHAHA!” Nagisa collapsed against Rei, clinging to the taller boy for support. “R-Rei-chan! H-Help! I…I can’t stand up a-any more!”

“N-Nagisa-k-kun…p-please…” Rei stuttered, shoulders shaking and fighting to keep his face neutral. “I-It’s not…Kehehehe!” He burrowed his face in the shorter boy’s shoulder, utterly failing to control his laughter now. “I-I’m sorry, Rin-san! It…it’s just…”

“ _Shark Teeth_?!” Rin snarled, in English. “Are you trying to be funny?!”

Kaede backed up with a faint smile. “…I don’t know. Is it working?”

“ ** _Kaede_ …**” Haruka groaned, doing a far better job of concealing his private amusement then the others.

“Hey, it was an apt descriptor and you know it!”

“So is this title out of respect or because you thought it was funny?”

“You won’t think it’s very funny when I break you in half!” Rin shouted. Between Michiru’s deception, Shizuka’s empty headedness and Kaede’s sense of humor, Rin was getting a horrible headache.

“Easy there now!” Makoto intervened, stepping between them. “Kaede means no harm, Rin. He gives everyone silly nicknames like that. I’m Mako-bucho to him.”

“And Rei-chan is Rei-choucho!”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei shouted, feeling betrayed.

Rin gaped at him unfathomably. “Choucho?! _Butterfly_?! Then why the hell were you laughing when he called me Rin-sameha?!”

Rei looked at him pointedly and straightened his glasses again. “Misery loves company.” Rin simply glared. He didn’t want to admit it but that phrase was becoming the subtitle for his entire life right now.

“Cheer up, Rin.” Makoto encouraged. “Kaede’s not mad about the scolding and you completed your relay roster like you wanted. You’re one step closer to nationals now. That’s an accomplishment isn’t it?”

“Have you met those two?!” Rin argued. “Barely feels like that much of an achievement.”

Makoto smiled knowingly. “As I recall, we were pretty terrible when we first started out too. Each of us had our own methods of doing things but you got us to work together. Maybe all Michiru-san and Shizuka-san need is for a good strong leader like you to whip them into shape.”

“It’s gonna be an awful lot of whipping.” Rin uttered, darkly. He caught Makoto’s encouraging smile and sighed. “But you’re usually right about these things, so I guess I’ll just have to trust this is gonna work out.”

“$10,185 YEN FOR A SWIMSUIT?!” Michiru shrieked from the front counter. “I THOUGHT THIS WAS SPORTS SHOP, NOT A GOD DAMN DEN OF THIEVES!!!”

“Sir! Please don’t throw that!”

“Michi-kun, calm down!” Shizuka wailed.

“Help! Someone get security in here!”

“Uh…Rin?” Makoto squeaked, able to see the dark fury rolling off Rin’s tense and trembling body in violent waves.

“… ** _Excuse_ _me_** …” Rin snarled through clenched teeth, stomping off to the front counters. Seconds later, they heard a loud slap followed by “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!”

“Rin-chan has a lot problems over there.” Nagisa muttered weakly.

“And they’re all named Nami Michiru.” Rei agreed.

Haruka glanced silently at Kaede and decided he was never going to complain about Kaede’s behavior ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This arc is finished finally and since our main cast has been full introduced to each other, here is some small bonus reference information! :D
> 
> Makoto: 6 feet (183 cm)  
> Kaede: 5 feet, 11 inches (180 cm)  
> Rei, Rin, Shizuka: 5 feet, 10 inches (177 cm)  
> Haruka: 5 feet, 9 inches (175 cm)  
> Michiru: 5 feet, 8 inches (172 cm)  
> Aichiro: 5 feet, 6 inches (168 cm)  
> Nagisa: 5 feet, 5 inches (165 cm)


End file.
